Forbidden love
by NyaaNyaa-chan
Summary: Sakura went a little mad after Sasuke left and now the faith wants to cure her by pairing her up with the most frightful S-class criminal in the whole Naruto world, Itachi Uchiha. It's totally forbidden! ItaXSaku
1. First meeting

Sakura went a little mad after Sasuke left and now the faith wants to cure her by pairing her up with the most fearest S-class criminal in the whole Naruto world, Itachi Uchiha. It's totally forbidden! ItaXSaku

**Forbidden love**

AN: Hi! Ok, so this is my very first time writing a story here and I'm warning you in the beginning of my bad english... -.- I really try hard not to make too much mistakes, I really do!:D Let's hope you can at least understand the story line because that would be quite important. Also this is going to be a quite long story and I'm really lazy to write it so it's going to take some time to finish this. The story has, at moments, REALLY bad bad bad language and hot scenes, so if you're not old enough to read it, but you still read it despite all my warnings and get some eternal life lasting traumas, please remember that it was your own stupid fault. :D Umm, what else? Right, so this is going to be Itachi and Sakura pairing and if you're not a fan of ItaSaku then please exit this side immediately, thank you. Aaannnd **I do not** own Naruto or any character from it, is that clear for everybody, hmm? Hurray, let's start the story!

"Talk." "_Think._" "_**Inner-think.**_"

_**I did a little fixing in this chapter**_

* * *

Chapter 1 First meeting

_So, it's been six years since Sasuke left the village of Konoha and Sakura on that hard and cold bench. Now they are 18 and everybody has changed and become quite powerful. _

_Naruto still is a noisy moron, well, a cute noisy moron actually. __Kakashi still reads his dirty little books and… is lazy himself of course. __Tsunade still is the Hokage (to Naruto's shame) and drinks sake like there is no tomorrow. _

_All in all, the whole Kohona's village is the same except one person._

**_Sakura Haruno._**

_That pink haired little girl is no longer there. She is no longer weak. Not even close by. Actually she is the strongest Kunoichi in the whole village. __See, when Sasuke left, Sakura took it kind of hard and believed it was** her** fault that he was now somewhere far, far away with that gay-Oro-snake-sensei of his, doing some forbidden stuff.  
_

_Yeah, so she started to practice. Like a **lot**. _

_Sometimes with Lee or Kakashi. Sometimes with Neji or Tsunade. Other times while everybody else were sleeping she was still out making herself stronger. __There was just one thing; even if she gained strenght, she was still the same weak emotional little girl who needed others to protect her. Or at least **she **thought so._

_She knew had to do something about her emotions. _

_And she found the solution…_

_Everybody knows her now as the most strongest, fastest and beautifullest girl in Konoha who got brains and medical skills and has surpassed the Hokage herself. __**But**. They also know her the childhest and brighest ninja, who **never** cries and never complaines. She always follows the orders (from Kakashi and Tsunade only) and never puts up a fight on her own. In other words they would say she's a little crazy girl now, good and cute way crazy, but still crazy._

_Also, there's one more thing about her. Even if she is always happy with her giggles and all, she never smiles her true smile. Never. __And that is the reason why 'the fate' feels sympathy for her and wants to change her back to the **real** herself._

_Of course the perfect opportunity comes, when Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto has a mission to steal one very useful scroll from Tsunade's old gambler pal and bring it to Konoha. __Now, the thing is that they aren't the only ones who wants the scroll because also Akatsuki is after it._

_Kakashi and the others have already stolen the scroll and are on their way back to Konoha but what happens when they suddenly bump into Kisame and Itachi?_

* * *

"I'm _hungryyy_… And I'm _tireeed_… Why can't we like take a little break or something, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whined out very loudly, dragging his feet as they walked.

"For the last time, **no**", Kakashi sighed, not even bothered to look away from his little orange book.

It had been six hours since they had succesfully stolen an odd looking scroll from a rather_ dirty_ (both mind and physically) old man and an hour later the** never ending** whining had started. These past five hours had been a real pain in the ass for Kakashi who had years ago run out of ideas how to shut up the irritating blond.

However, Naruto's constant talking didn't seem to have affect on Sakura who just smiled, eyes closed _(like the Sai-smile) _and hummed her favourite song, totally ignoring both of the boys.

"But, but, _buuut_, I'm going to _staaaaarve_!" Naruto cried, holding his stomach in a dramatic way.

Kakashi took in a shaky breath. He really needed to calm down before he lost his selfcontrol and did something bad to the boy. Naruto was left with no answer and so they just continued listening his complainings for a while, Sakura still smiling and humming and Kakashi still reading untill Sakura suddenly opened her eyes.

"Kaka-sensei," she blinked and immediately got Kakashi's curious eye on her. Sakura didn't _start_ conversations, only when it was something serious.

"I sense two chakras near", she chirped happily and smiled to him.

Kakashi looked ahead, lowering his book while sensing them too.

"Akatsuki", he muttered, and glanced quickly at Naruto. _"Could they be after the Kyuubi?"_

Naruto's eyes went wide open as he understood his sensei's words and he turned to Kakashi's side.

"What the hell are **they** doing here?" he hissed angrily.

Sakura tilted her head and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. She gave him a small queeze and giggled: "_Relax_ Naruto-kun. There is no need to get angry, you need to learn some patience with situations like these. Look, you can ask themselves now", she said and pointed at the foods.

Naruto too saw now two figures coming out of the forest. They were calmly walking towards them and Kakashi gave his team a sign to wait for the two S-class criminal to get near.

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san," Kakashi greeted.

"Hatake-san," Itachi answered, his tone cold as ice.

"Hello!" Sakura bowed and smiled, not opening her eyes to see her enemies.

Before neither one of the Akatsuki member had time to pay attention to her when a loud and angry voice came and stole the attention.

"WHAT THE **HELL** ARE **YOU** DOING HERE, AKATSUKI?"

Everybody turned to Naruto's side.

"Listen kiddos, you got something that belongs to us," Kisame stated lazily, leaning onto his sword. "Now, will you be nice little punch of pussys and hand it over or do we have to seriously hurt ya?" grinned the blue fish man.

"The scroll?" Kakashi cocked an eyebrow up. _"So, they are after the scroll... What could make it so important that even Akatsuki wants it?"_

"_Pffffttt_! The hell you're getting it! It's_ ours_! Believe it, bastards!" Naruto grinned, giving them thumps up.

"It is not yours. You stole it," Itachi said slowly, stating the obvious.

Naruto glared at him. _"Annoying, all knowing, pain in the ass Akatsuki bakas!"_

"That may be the case but why should you have more rights to the scroll than us? We were the ones who got it now if you want to have it, you will have to fight over it," Kakashi said, his lone eye turning serious as he put his oh-so-beloved book in his jounin backpack.

"YEAH! And we _seriously_ had some hard time trying to steal it from that _smelly_ old man so I'm so not going down easily!"

Kisame grinned widely.

"You **are** getting _down_."

Kakashi sighed and glanced at Sakura. The situation was getting worse and he just knew they would end up fighting with each other.

"Sakura, you'll take Kisame-san and we will take the Uchiha," he sighed, already having a headache from all of this.

Sakura opened her closed eyes and blinked while looking at the silver haired man.

"_Weeellll_… I **really** am not in the mood of fighting but if I must then- OH _**HOLY SHIT**_!" she screamed as she took her first glance of her opponet.

As fast as a lighting she turned to her sensei's side.

"Kaka-sensei, **Kaka-sensei**!" Sakura replayed in shock "That man is _bluuuee_!" she pointed at Kisame, clearly amazed.

Kakashi sighed again as Itachi's eyebrowns rose up and Kisame was-well, he was just too shocked to say or do anything.

"_Seriously_…! He's blue…" Sakura said and suddenly she was in front of Kisame. "Blue like a-" she whispered and raised her hand to touch the gills on his cheeks. "-_fish_."

Kisame blinked. He took his time realizing what was happening. Sure, people often-err, well, almost _always_ looked at him oddly and feared him for being different, you know; big and blue. But never had he experienced something like this, nobody never had the guts to do _that_ to him. And that was for a good reason too if I may add...

"WHAT THE **FUCK**!" he yelled in shock and backed away from her.

Sakura giggled, eyes sparkling and she spun around to face Kakashi who didn't look too happy about her actions.

"Kaka-sensei, can you believe it? He's like a _fish_!" she childishly giggled and walked over to him.

Kakashi looked away from her, eyes full of sadness. _"Sakura… You weren't always like this…"_

"And I _reeeaally_ like fish!" the girl continued smiling brighly.

"Sakura-chan, stop it!" Naruto yelled out suddenly.

Sakura turned to face him.

"_Hmm_?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to left like a harmless puppy.

"Just stop it already_…_" Naruto whispered and looked away.

Kisame looked at Itachi with a 'what the fuck just happened' face and Itachi just shook his head and turned over to the pink haired girl, who had taken his interest. Everybody had a story, he knew, and this girl was no excpetion. Her story must be one interesting one too.

"_Yeahh_… So, we'll just take that scroll of yours' and leave," Kisame said finally, ending the rather awkward silence.

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen," Kakashi said and looked at Sakura then "Sakura, you know what to do."

"Uhh…" she was silent at first. "But Kaka-sensei… I can't fight with him. He's just too **adorable** to kill! Kaka-sensei, please, I really can't!" she protested which was _very_ unusual to her.

Kakashi wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. It was an odd situation because she hadn't said anything against his orders in a very long time. Ever since… Since... He left… Kakashi shook his head and decided to think about it later, right now they had a situation in their hands.

"**Sakura,**" he warned in a certain tone.

Sakura looked at him.

"Hai, sir," she instantly said and looked at the ground as she started to walk over to Kisame.

"Well, **finally,**" Kisame sighed and looked at the girl.

Sakura watched as Kakashi and Naruto started their fight with Itachi and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Fishy-chan, but I can't disobey Kaka-sensei…" she whispered sadly.

Again Kisame blinked.

"Fi…_Fis-hy_…**-chan**…?" _"She's gotta be kidding me, what's the '-chan', huh HUH? Does she have a death wish or what?"_

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS FISHY**_**-**__**CHAN**_!"

Now it was Sakura's turn to blink. Then she smiled the cutest smile ever and explained childishly: "Fishy-chan looks like a fish, so that's why Sakura calls him Fishy-chan, Fishy-chan…!"

Kisame really didn't know how to react to that so he was silent for a while. _"The girl is out of her fucking mind! Grr… Calling me '-chan', I'm a MAN for gods sake!"_

"Are you even a _ninja_, girl?" he finally asked.

"I am, I am!" Sakura nodded with giggles.

"No shit, eh? You could have fooled me…" Kisame scratched his neck.

"What? Are you hinting that I'm not fit to be a ninja, huh?" Sakura pouted cutely.

"**Sakura stop getting friendly with the enemy and start the fight!**" came Kakashi's angry shout somewhere in the middle of their fight with Itachi.

"Kaka-sensei, I really can't hurt him! Please I just-!"

"_Sakura! Do. Not. __**Disobey**__. Me,_" Kakashi said dangeurously serious, while blocking Itachi's attack.

"I… Uhh… Hai, sir…" she quietly said once again looking at the ground.

"I really cannot understand you, Pinky. Why don't you want to attack me?" Kisame asked lazily, leaning to his sword.

Sakura glanced at him with a heartbreaking look.

"…_Because_… I really do like fish," she whispered and started to run at him with her incredible speed while grapping a kunai out of her pocket.

Kisame blinked and then smirked. He blocked her kunai easily and tried to stab her with his. Sakura avoided it and focused a chakra filled hit to his head. To Kisame's luck he managed to step aside, feeling her fist leaving a cold breeze near his head. Her hit hit a tree and it broke half.

"_Shit_…" Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Woah, you got a hell of a lot of a power in your arms, Pinky," Kisame whistled, again stepping aside from her attack.

"Thanks, Fishy-chan," Sakura smiled sadly while dodging his punches.

* * *

-With Kakashi, Naruto and Itachi-

Itachi was secretly watching the pink haired girl as he fought with the Copycat and the Kuuybi. Who would have known a little creature like her could possess such a strenght and speed? She apparently had extremely good chakra control and some very sharp senses.

Itachi smirked a little.

"_Foolish girl…_" "_**Well… She is kind of cute you know." **_

Itachi's eyes sharpened.

"_Who are you?_" _**"Me? Duh! I am you of course. Who else? … Orochimaru…? Oh, give me a break boy, like he could ever sound as sexy as me!" **__"You are not me." __**"So you say and still you talk to me. Look, I'm your Innerself. The one who has all your hidden emotions and feelings. Dumbass…" **__"I do not have such things as 'emotions' or 'feelings' and I certantly do not allow some crazy voice inside my head calling me by names." __**"You do understand you just called yourself crazy?" **__"Hn." __**"Oh, youre going to give me the silent treatment, aren't you?" **__"…" __**"Great. I'll come back when you grow up. **__"…"**Pffft**__**… What a child… "**_

Itachi shook his head.

"_Hearing voices inside my head, this is getting ridiculous."_

And then he focused again on his fight.

* * *

-With Kisame and Sakura-

Kisame swung his sword at Sakura who jumped backwards to get a save distance from it. She glanced at Kakashi and Naruto and saw the silver haired ninja getting a bad hit from Itachi.

The hit caused the scroll to drop from his backpack.

"_Naruto_!" Kakashi yelled and tried to get up.

Naruto and Itachi saw the scroll and started to run to it at the same time but because Naruto was already closer to it he grabbed it first and threw it to Kakashi who caught it with one hand.

At this time Itachi had performed a clone jutsu and four Itachi's came running towards Kakashi.

Kakashi decided to change his plans and take a risky move.

"Sakura, **petch**!" he shouted and threw the scroll as far as he could (which was about 2-3 km).

Sakura instantly turned her head to his side and understood what was happening. She started to run after the scroll to the dense and endless forest, leaving the four men behind her.

"Kisame!" Itachi hissed.

"Oh… _Right_… The scroll… **Going**!" Kisame said and went after the pink haired girl.

Itachi turned over Kakashi.

"Why? It will only get lost," he said, glaring at the man a little.

Kakashi just shook his head.

"Sakura never misses", he said smiling and then lunged towards him.

"Hn. You do understand that my teammate is a raw and cruel man who will not hesitate torturing that little pink thing?" Itachi asked, smirking.

Naruto froze as Kakashi went a little pale.

"Oh **_shit_**!" Naruto cursed "Fucking great Kakashi! You sent her to her death!"

"Do whatever you two like but I have had enough! I'm going after them! God knows what he'll do to her," Naruto said and began to run to where he last saw them.

"_**SAKURA-CHAN, I'M COMING!**_" he yelled.

Also Kakashi and Itachi started running after everybody else **(_of course still fighting seriously with each other_)** and soon they were all in the woods razing over the scroll. But because Sakura and Kisame were too far ahead of them they lost their trail and Naruto had to guess where his precious Sakura-chan had gone while Kakashi and Itachi were trying to rip each other's heads off behind him.

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll find you! Just hang on untill then!"_

* * *

So what did you think? Please review and tell if I should or shouldn't continue this story! :D

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows!


	2. A huge waterwar

**Forbitten love**

AN: Here again! Mwahahaa, the second chapter is finished! (Omg, this soon!) Yes, and the story is getting closer and closer to it's purpose, which is of course pairing Itachi and Sakura and I really can't wait the next chapter, it's going to be totally awesome! Don't really have much to say of this chapter expect I love to write Kisame and Sakura together, they are just so cute! I had fun time writing this, so please enjoy. Also, like the last time, I do not own Naruto or any character from it.**  
**

"Talk." _"Think."_ _**"Inner-think."**_

* * *

Kisame added more speed to catch up with the girl ahead of him so they were now running through the foods side-by-side.

"Leave it Pinky. The scroll belongs to us", Kisame said.

Sakura smiled cutely to him.

"Really Fishy-chan, do you think so? Well, that is just too bad because I **will **get the scroll, no matter what."

"Oh? And just how are you going to get it first?" Kisame laughed adding more speed.

"Watch and cry Fishy-chan", she laughed and saw the scroll flying above them. (That's just too cliche, don't you think? No way it could still be flying in the air! Except in this story, mwahahaa!) She smirked and gathered some chakra to her legs. Then she jumped high to the sky and turned around in the air, catching the flying scroll with her theeth like the dog-style. After that she landed perfectly on the ground, near to a little lake, scroll between her theeth and smirk on her mouth.

"Got it", she stuck her toung out childishly.

"Tsk… Show-off…" Kisame rolled his eyes and jumped to the ground also.

Sakura started to giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kisame sneered.

"Ha ha…Your face… Hah", she laughed eyes glimmering and then she started to sing:

"I got the scroooll! I got the scroooOOooll! So you can't haaave it! Hahahahaaahaa!"

Kisame's right eyebrown started to twich and he walked up to her. Because he was so tall, he had to kneel down to be at the same eye-level as she.

"Give me the scroll, Pinky", he spoke.

Sakura hid the scroll behind her back and smiled sweetely.

"Or what Fishy-chan…?"

Kisame looked at the lake behind her and his grin widened. He was now looking like some crazy man from a horror movie. O.o

"_Or_ I'll throw you to that lake."

Sakura's smile dropped immediately and she looked at him fearfully.

"Y-you _wouldn't_!"

Kisame's grin almost reached his ears.

"Oh, just watch me."

Then he quickly lifted her up to the air.

"_NNOOOO!_" she laughed, strugling against his strong hold.

"Give the scroll, or you're _so_ going to get wet!" Kisame threated, laughing at the same time.

"No, no, no, no, **no**! Don't throw me in to the water! It's so cold and and and _wet_!"

"That depents… If you're willing to cooperate…" the blue fish-like man said, still holding the tiny kunoichi in the air.

"**NEVER!**!" Sakura screamed laughing at the same time.

"To the water we go then!", Kisame grinned evily and threw the poor girl in to the lake, making the water splash all around her.

Sakura surfaced, taking a deep breath and calming herself in the cool water.

_"He did not!" **"Oh yes he did."** "That's it! He's getting down!" **"Hell yeah he is! SHANNARO!"**_

Slowly she turned to Kisame, dark and dangerous expression on her face.

"You, mister, are, _so_, **DEAD MAN**!"

* * *

_-With Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi-_

A scream filled the forest. Naruto stopped running, eyes wide.

"_**Sakura**_…" he breathed.

Then he started again running with more speed to where he heard the scream come from.

"**SAKURA-CHAN**!" he yelled.

Kakashi also heard the scream and he looked at he Uchiha, his red sharingan eye spinning wildly.

"I will never let you leave this forest alive if your teammate has done something to her!" he spoke in a dark tone and threw couple of kunai at Itachi who easily dodged them.

"Hn."

"_**What the bloody hell is happening there?" **__"…" __**"I sure hope Kisame hasn't killed that pretty girl in pink, right Itachi-kun?" **__"…Itachi…-kun…? You really wish to die, don't you? And like I care of some silly little girl. Let her be dead, I say." __**"*SCHOCK* You..! You..! Evil emo man! How can you say that you don't care if a beautiful young woman, *cough* and maybe a single one too *cough*, dies over there by your very own teammate's hand! That's it! Im SO not going to talk to you anytime soon! Have a good time thinking ALL by yourself! TSH!" **__"… Finally…"_

Itachi smirked and followed the Kyuubi-boy, still trying to kill the Copy-cat at the same time.

* * *

Naruto stopped near by a small river. He desperately tried to look for Sakura, but failed. She wasn't there.

Then he heard two different kind of laughing, and being the one who didn't have time for fighting, he rushed over where the voices came from.

Naruto followed the river, letting it show the way to the noices, and then, he saw the most disturbing view ever.

"What the **fuc-…**?"

Kakashi and Itachi jumped somewhere near to Naruto, ready to continue their fight, but they soon forgot the battle, seeing what was in front of them.

There they were. Kisame and Sakura. Both **IN** the water, splashing it to each other while laughing like a little kids.

"Take **this** Fishy-chan!" Sakura yelled and splashed the water straight to Kisame's face.

She started to giggle.

"_Ohhh_… You call that a _splash_? Here, let me show you how it's done", Kisame smirked and summoned a great waterwave going straight at Sakura.

"_YELP_!" she screamed and gathered some chakra to her hands ready to break the wave.

The wave came straight at her and she punched it hard, breaking it, but also getting all the water on her. She was all wet now.

Kisame started laughing his raspy laugh.

Sakura was silent at first, eyes and mouth wide open.

She slowly turned over to Kisame.

"Y-you… _You_… FISHY-BAKA YOU _MEANY_! You did that on _**purpose**_!" she screamed angrily.

"Hahah! Hell yes, I did! Your face was **so **worth it! Hahaha! I will never forget this!" Kisame laughed, holding his stomach.

"I…Well…_I_…_FINE_! You know **what **Fishy-chan! Now Im so not going to give you the scroll!" Sakura said offented and stuck her tongue out.

Kisames laugh stopped.

"W-What! You mean you were giving me the scroll…?"

"Maybe..."

"...Hey… Come _on_… You don't look so bad. The water… _Err_… Fits you very well… Yeah… There's no need to get crumpy", Kisame tried to cheer her up.

At this point Naruto had had it. He just couldn't watch it anymore.

"Excuse _me_, but what the **HELL** is happening here?" he shouted getting their attention.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"_Ooopps…_" Sakura breathed, noticing all three men standing there speechless, watching them.

"_Ehh_…We were just…Heh… _Shit_…Ummmm… Well..."

"I-I got the scroll…?" she nervously said.

Now they were all looking at her and almost in that instant Kakashi's nose started bleeding, Naruto's face turned tomato's red and Itachi's eyes narrowed a bit.

_**"Whoa… The girl haves some curves…"**__ "Hn…Yes she does…"_

"…W-what…?" she asked looking at herselve now.

"_Oh__hh_…" she got it.

Because she was all wet, her clothes, and I mean _all_ of them, were sticking to her skin, showing all her body curves and her medium long, pink hair was hanging down loosely, soaking little water drops extremely attractive way.

"YOU-YOU **PERVERTS**!" she screamed, trying to cover herself with her arms.

"Here Sakura-chan, take this", Naruto said still blushing and threw her his jacket.

Sakura caught it gratefully and quickly hid herself under it, face red as ever.

"You really are pervs…", Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Well… Uhh… IT'S **YOUR** FAULT! **You** were the one who were playing in the water with her. Hey. _Wait_. **Why **exactly **were you** playing in the water with her!" Naruto yelled pointing at him.

"Yes Kisame, I would like to know that too." Itachi too spoke.

Kisame guickly glanced at Sakura.

"Well _duh_! Obviously I was going to get the scroll from her. Isn't that the reason why we're all here?"

"You're getting the scroll by… Playing with her…?" Naruto asked confused.

Kisame opened his mouth. He thought of it a moment, but didn't come up with anything reasonble, so he closed it.

"**Naruto**! We weren't playing! We were fighting! Didn't you see? We had a _huge_ waterwar over the scroll!" Sakura said in a serious tone.

That made Kisame burst in to laughing.

"_**Yeah!**_ A _huge_ one too!"

"That is **enough**!" Itachi interrupted.

_**"Oi, Itachi-kun, what are you doing?" **__"Silnece!" __**"Ok, ok. Cheese… Emo boy is angsting again…"**_

"We are enemies! We do not _play _with each other! We do not act friendly with each other! **We. Do. Not** do such things! ", he stated coldy, looking at the two in the water with his icest eyes. (Which were like, **REALLY** scary)

"I agree! Sakura, what in the world were you thinking? Playing with the _Akatsuki_? I clearly told you not to get friendly with him, didn't I? And what do you do? You go and _play_ with S-class criminal!" Kakashi said looking at the guilty Sakura who hung her head down in shame.

Kisame also looked away.

"Tsh… We were just having some fun…"

"We are not allowed to have fun, Kisame. We are on a mission or did you forget that?"

"No..."

"Then we shall continue our battle and forget this foolishness", Itachi stated dangerously looking at Kisame.

"Tsh", Kisame said getting out of the water.

Sakura remained silent. Kakashi noticed this and cleared his throat.

"Is that _clear_ Sakura?"

She was still not moving.

Then she slowly shook her head, being shy at first, but then gaining some strenght and looking at him.

"_No_", was all they head from her as she gave Kakashi her angry look.

"What?" Kakashi hissed, getting more and more angrier about her actions.

"I said no! No. No! NO! **NO! **I **will not** fight with Fishy-chan anymore! Do you hear me Kakashi, I WON'T! I haven't asked you much in my life but I beg you now, please Kakashi, do not make me fight with him. _Please_!"

Kisame looked at her and suddenly smirked.

"Same goes with me. I won't lay a finger on Pinky anymore, so I suggest a change of pairs."

* * *

I really really really like writing Kisame! I love making him be like a bigbrother figure to Sakura, so just wait for it! :DD

Please review! :}

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows!


	3. Catch me if you can

**Forbidden love**

AN: So here's the third chapter. Enjoy! :}**  
**

"Talk." _"Think."_ _**"Inner-think."**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3 Catch me if you can

"C-change of pairs?" Naruto asked looking at them.

Sakura glanced happily at Kisame who nodded to her which caused Kakashi to groan in frustration.

"**No**." he protested.

"I will not allow this. Sakura is definitely not going to fight with Uchiha. Absolutely **not**!"

"Well, that's too bad then", Sakura said quietly.

"I'll just have to pretend I didn't hear you", she smirked and suddenly attacked Itachi, using a kunai and her unbeliavable speed.

In a blink of an eye Itachi blocked her kunai which was directed to his heart and used a little force to push her away from him. Of course 'a little force' in Itachi's language meant a hell of a lot of force and it sent Sakura fly 20 meters away from him. She landed gracefully on the ground and was ready for more.

"_So, this foolish girl wants to fight, eh?" __**"YEAH! We'll give her a fight!" **__"Hn."_

Itachi glanced at Kisame.

"Kisame?"

He nodded.

"Take the scroll, but don't hurt her. I'll take these two", Kisame said and svunged his sword in to a fighting state.

As the three of them started their fight, Itachi looked back to the pink haired girl, who was now taking a pair of brown gloves out of her weapon-bag. She put them on and lifted her determined green eyes to meet him.

"I do not wish to fight, little girl. I only want that scroll you are holding and then me and my teammate will leave you alone. So be a good little girl and hand me the scroll", Itachi said and reaced out his hand for the scroll.

Sakura smiled the Sai-smile and shook her head.

"What should I say... Umm... Like... _No deal_", she smirked and punched the ground ahead of her with a chakra filled hand.

The ground all around them started to grack dangerously fast and Itachi had to jump several dozens meters away to be save only to find out that Sakura was ready for another punch which was aiming his stomach. Itachi of course was able to dodge it and get a save distanse from the girl. Sakura's punch was quite powerful and it had caused them getting farther away from Naruto and the others so they couldn't see them, only hear.

"Listen _little_ girl, I do not play around anymore. Give the scroll, or you will seriously regret it", Itachi said in a dangerous tone. He was getting really irritated of this play.

Sakura's left eye twiched.

"**SAKURA**! My name is Sakura! SA-KU-RA! I am not a 'little girl' and Im definitely **not** going to give you the scroll, ok! You'll have to get it over my dead body, do you hear me! Over my **dead body**!" she yelled angrily and whipped some sweat off of her forehead.

Itachi smirked evily and turned his sharingan on. His now red eyes spun for a moment and stopped then to look at the terrified girl.

"That… Can be arrenged."

Sakura gulped and backed away.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! 'Over my dead body', what the fuck was I thinking!" __**"YEAH! What exactly WERE you thinking? You showed cat to the dog, girl! YOU STUPID, STUPID WOMAN!" **__"Oh god, oh god, ooohhh gooodd! He's going to kill us!" __**"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! PLEASE SAVE ME KAMI-SAMA! SAVE ME AND I PROMISE NOT TO EVER READ ANOTHER KAKASHI'S DIRTY BOOK AGAIN!" **__"*GASP* YOU HAVE READ KAKASHI'S DIRTY BOOKS?" __**"I HAVE! *CRY* AND I'VE EVEN LIKED THEM!"**__ "OH MY GOD! YOU PERVERT! IM GOING TO DIE SOON AND YOU, __**YOU**__ TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE TOUCHED THOSE TOTALLY DISGUSTING BOOKS!" __**"*CRY*"**_

"So. How will it go then?" Itachi's icy voice spoke.

Sakura looked at him panic rising inside her.

"I…Uhh…_I_…" she had to think fast.

"_I... I don't want to die...! But I can't give him the scroll...!" **"...Call Naruto..."** "W-what are you-?" **"Call him! Or do you want to die?"** "No, but... I will not call him. Inner, I can't bear the risk of getting him in a danger. I will not get him killed because of me, never. He's much more important, he and Kakashi! They... They are my everything...!" _

Itachi watched the girl's face as so many emotion went through it. He was mildly confused to see that it was not fear of him which was hiding behind her mask, no, it was fear of something else... But of what? And why was she acting so foolish and childish when clearly she was something much more than that somewhere inside her...? Just what was going on in her head?

_"So what will I do Inner!" __**"I tell you what to do…! RUN BITCH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"**_

Sakura suddenly chuckled.

"Uchiha-san, you want the scroll? Well, you will have to catch me first!" she giggeled and then she was off, leaving Itachi blink for a surprise.

"_Did she just…?" __**"Yup. She took off and totally mocked us…"**_

Itachi let a tiny, almost invisible smile on his lips before he runned after her, one thought in his head.

_"This girl… Really interests me…"_

* * *

Sakura runned.

She didn't know where but she kept going on.

She didn't know how long she had runned and she didn't care.

She didn't know when she would be able to stop so she runned.

She didn't know.

All she did know was that she had to keep helself away from him.

She had to keep on running.

Running away.

Away from him.

* * *

Hours went past, every minute being pain in the ass. Sakura knew it propaply wasn't the best choice to took off, leaving the pissed Uchiha behind her, but what was done was done. What goes around comes around, right? Oh the irony... She wasn't ready to face her death yet, heck she was only eighteen! She has so much ahead of her still, so why does she have some psycho S-class criminal hunting her down like an animal? Oh right... Because of the scroll she has. Damn...

She still felt him. No matter how fast she runned, no matter how guickly she turned the direction, she still felt him. His chakra. She wasn't sure if he forgot to hide it or deliberately wanted to scare the living shit out of her by telling her he was right behind her and ready do some serious harm with those gorgeous eyes of him.

Sakura groaned to that thought.

Well, atleast in the beginning the idea of playing hide and seek sounded good, but she forgot just one tiny little thing when she stormed off to the woods, one blood hungry dude after her: her chakra. It was low from the very start. And now it was even lower, lower from lower actually. And she was getting awully tired, her legs were hurting and she was getting a little whoosy.

"_**Oi , girl… Were not going to make it. Our chakra is low. I mean REALLY low. **__**Sakura… If we die here today… I want to say that… You really were the best. **__**And Im going to miss you girl…" **__"Inner… Im sorry… __I put myself in to this mess and… now you'll have to die because of me…" __**"Tsh. I had a good life. Im not going to regret anything. Well, except… Maybe we shouldn't have acted like a child to all of them…" **__"No… It was better that way… Imagine if we hadn't. We would be the same old weak ourselves, crying all the time and getting all the rest of them killed because of protecting us. Yes… It was better that way." __**"Naahh… You may be right… Still… I would have liked to say, even once, how much they really meant to us..." **"I know, Inner... But... It's too late now. We are going to die here and, and... They will never know..." **"****Aa.. ... But...Also it would have been great if we wouldn't have to die virgin. And Im blaiming you on this Sakura! You evily pure girl!" **__"*SIGH*" __**"…Ok… I think were ready now…**__" "… I may have not get another chance to say this, so, farewell Inner-me."__** "Goodbye."**_

Sakura stopped. She took a big sharpy breath and waited for him to come.

It didn't take long untill she heard his serious yet cold and masculine voice from the shadows:

"So you have finally stopped running then."

"I will not give you the scroll", Sakura hissed and turned around.

"_Oh_…?" he smirked and came in to the light.

Sakura gave him her best glaring look which humored Itachi. He was _so _taking full advange of this situation.

"I see youre giving me your death glare. Tell me, have you had enough already acting like a child?

"Are finally taking this seriously?"

Sakura was confused. How the hell did he know?

"I… I… How did _you_…? You… _**How**_…?"

Itachi chuckled. This girl was such a fool.

Sakura noticed he made fun of her so she hardened her glare.

"The way I act… I do that for my very own personal reasons which are none of your business."

"However I found out a long ago that my act gets my enemies underestimating me in balttes which is very useful for my point of view, but... _Why_…? Why didn't it work for you and your teammate...?" she asked not showing any sign of fear to this man.

Itachi looked at her, thinking her words.

He had known the whole time that she was acting. Well, **almost **acting… Anyway… The thing just was that maybe he and Kisame were just too familiar with the happy-go-lucky kind of show-off. And that'll be explained in one word: Tobi. Tobi was nothing but a pure catastrophe in the whole organization to be honest. Or so everybody thought at the beginning, however Itachi quickly learned that the man wasn't everything he seemed to be, there were something evil in him at times...

Meantime while Itachi was thinking, Sakura was secretly taking a good look of his features.

Yes yes, he was handsome, ok? There is no point in denying that. All Uchihas are. Yes, and he was strong too, no doubt on that. God, his body propaply was the hottest one anyone has ever seen! The man was like full muschle! And his skin… Ah, his skin… It looked so soft and warm… _**Wait**_. Now when I think of it, **ALL** Akatsuki's men are hot. Now why the _**fuck**_ is that! Is it some kind of cruel trick for all the single women to fall over their knees and _drool_? Well, that's just really messed up man!

While Sakura was scanning his face, deep in her thoughts, she accidentally made a mistake and looked into his eyes.

Itachi smirked evily and just then, Sakura, to her horror, realized her mistake.

"_Oh snap!"_

"Got you", Itachi said, red eyes spinning again.

* * *

Soon Sakura discovered she was no longer in the forest.

She blinked her eyed.

"_Well, fuck…" __**"Yeah…"**_

She was now in a desert where everything was black and red.

She was in a Tsukuyomi world.

She was somewhere in Itachi's mind.

"In Tsukuyomi world, I control time, the place, everything for 72 hours", a dark voice came making her winch.

She guickly turned around but didn't see anyone.

"At that time, I can make you suffer the way I want. I can make you feel unbeliavable pain. Pain that you haven't ever felt before, and never want to experience again…"

"Im not afraid of pain!" Sakura screamed anxiously and slowly fumbled over her weapon-back while continuously looking around, trying to find him.

"There is no use on fighting. I have already removed all your weapons."

Sakura gulped and once again the familiar panic started to rise in her.

"I will not give you the scroll." she spoke quietly, breath growing hard.

"Show yourself, you heartless piece of wussy horse shit!"

"Ah. Don't you know that good little girls should not use such a fulgar language?" his voice came right behind her.

Sakura winced, not daring to turn her head even a milli to his way.

"Now, shall I teach you a lesson?"

"You claim you can deal with the fysical pain, but what about the mental one…?"

Sakuras eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"_Oh_… So I have found your vulnerable spot, haven't I?" he smirked.

Sakura was frozen.

"_N-no_", She spoke terrified.

"Let us start with your worst memory…" Itachi's voice was heard somewhere far berofe Sakura was sucked into those horrible deaths of her past.

"Please… Please, no…! Don't take me there…! Anywhere else but not there…! Please, no!"

* * *

The next chapter is about Sakura's past and it'll also reveal the reason why she is acting the way she is. At this point it would make sense to tell you, if you didn't already guess it, that Sakura is actually really fragile inside and she trys to cover it by acting childish and distant to the one's she cares about. So, untill the next chapter:

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows!

Please review! :)


	4. Hidden memories

**Forbidden love**

AN: It took me a while but here it is: chapter 4! I had so many difficulties writing this chapter don't know why but it was getting really frustrating, trust me... Im not really that proud of this one, I think the doings happens too fast, but hey, it had to be done so it's done now and I can now move on with my story what Im eagerly waiting for! I do not own Naruto or any characters from it, got it?**  
**

"Talk." _"Think." __**"Inner-think."**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 Hidden memories_**  
**_

Sakura collapsed to the ground hands squeezing her head. She was trembling hard and she took deep shaky breaths. Her eyes were tight shut as she tried to stop memorising those awull images.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Sakura was currently on the way to meet her parents who lived in the mountains all by themselves._

'_It was cleaner to breath and so narutal', they had told her._

_**AND**__ not just that, but they had taken her dear dog Shino with them! Sakura rolled her eyes. Ok, it maybe is usual for old people to fuss about their health and world peace and shit like that, but why the holy Kami-sama they had to take Shino with them and fill the poor dog's head with that crap? They were extremely ridiculous but she still couldn't help but to love them. _

'_Tsh! Cleaner my ass!'_

_She cleaned her thoughts and took a look of the road ahead of her._

...

_She stopped. _

_Her packback dropped to the ground._

_..._

_"__...No..." she breathed out slowly._

_..._

_"No...!"_

...

_It was burning. _

_Her parent's house. Burning those dirty yellow and orange flames._

_Her breathing grew quicker as she watched the flames slowly swallowing the house. She was paralyzed_.

...

_'This... T-this can't be happening...' _

_'It's a dream... It must be a dream!' _

_'This is not real, it can't be!' _

_'Mum...! Dad...!' _

_'What if they are still inside?'_

_Panic rose inside her.  
_

...

"_**NO!**" she runned toward the burning house._

"_**MUM! DAD!**__" she cried out desperately, trying to find an entry to the house._

_Everything was on fire, everything precious to her parents, everything precious to her. She didn't bother her mind with that, they didn't matter right now. She kicked the front door open and tried to look inside through the pitch black smoke. Seeing that the lobby wasn't all in fire yet she, without a second thought, stepped in. Smoke made her hard to breath and see but she contiunued her way further and further.  
_

_"Mum! Dad! Please, answer me!" she screamed._

_"Are you here? Mum! Dad!"_

_"ANSWER ME!"  
_

_She felt the fire burn her skin and the smoke getting painful in her lungs. She heard something breaking above her and felt a heavy piece of burning wood hit her shoulder. The hit sent her crashing against the floor, shoulder bleeding from her newly gotten wound. She mourned a little, feeling the coming pain in her shoulder as she shakily rose to her feet._

_Another crash from above took her attention. The roof was going to crash down._

_'I have to... Get myself out of here...'__  
_

_She struggled to the exit and jumped out of the building on the ground. She fell on her knees and started coughing hysterically._

_'I... I don't have time for this! I still have to find my parents!' she thought as she again rose struggling to her feet. _

_Holding her aching shoulder she started running to the backyard knowing that there was another door to inside. She kept her eyes on the house, not even glancing to anywhere else untill she was in the backyard, in front of the second door. As she was going to make her entry she suddenly stopped, sensing something wasn't quite right behind her. Slowly, very slowly, as if knowing what was behind her, she turned around and her eyes widened. A scream echoed in the forest.  
_

_"No...!"_

_"No...!"_

_"NO!"  
_

...

"_**No, no, no, no, no**__! This can't be happening! Mum! Dad! Oh god, please __**NO**__!" she screamed tears once again flowing down and she tried to run toward them but stumbled down to the grass at her sore shoulder. She let out a painful hiss and started to desperately crawl forward only to find out that it was too painful for her shoulder. She let out a broken cry and lowered her head to meet the tear stained grass while punching the ground again and again.  
_

_"No!" "No!" "No!" "No!" "No!" "No!" "No...!" "No...!" "No...!" "Please no...!"_

_There they were, Sakura's mum and dad. Hanging from the Sakura trees, tripping blood and colouring it's pink Sakura blossoms to bloodred._

_Sakura's mum's corpse was hanging in the tree by her both arms tied together. She had several stabbing wounds in her cheast and her clothes were all beaten up and bloody. Her dark pink hair which had many bloodstains on it was a big mess and it covered her face which seemed to bleed very badly. And even thought she was roughly and straggly killed she still managed to look beautiful._

_Unlike Sakura's dad, he was hanging upside down by his left arm and leg. His limbs pointed out painfully and they looked as they were all broken. He had no shirt and his loosy pants were shabby and blooddripping. He also had many wounds on his body which looked even deeper than Sakura's mum's. And if that weren't bad enough his face was warped into a horrifying look which sent chills to the spine. His light brown hair was messy and dripped blood to the ground.  
_

"_I-Im sorry...! __S-So sorry... Mum… … Please-e… Forgive m-me…I… I should ha-v-ve protected y-you… Im so s-sorry…! " Sakura sobbed hysterically, not having the strengh to look at them._

_"P-ple-ease fo-or-rgive me-e-" her voice broke out and she cried out loudly._

_Her chest hurt so badly. The inner pain was unbearable and she let out a loud scream.  
_

...

"_Well, well, well... Isn't this just __**beautiful**__?" suddenly a cold voice laughed._

_Sakura rose her head immediately to look for the owner of the voice._

"_W-Who are you?" she asked while shaking and trying to cover her tears with her arm._

"_But Sakura! Don't you recognize me anymore? It hasn't been such a long time… Here, I'll give you a hint."_

_A dark figure appeared in front of her, evil smirk on his mouth._

_"S-Sasuke…" Sakura stuttered guietly._

"_Hello Sakura. Long time no see, ne? I see you're crying again…Tell me, has it something to do with my present?" he asked, walking behind her._

"_You see, I hanged them to Sakura trees, close to their precious little daughter. Isn't that just sweet or what, ne Sakura-chan?" Sasuke whispered to her ear._

_Sakura's eyes widened in realizion._

"_Y-You! __**You**__ killed them!" she mourned in high pitchy voice, eyes full of rage._

_Sasuke started laughing. His laugh was dark and liveless and it gave Sakura a need to throw up to his face._

"_Clever girl as always, Sakura. Yes, I indeed killed them." He chuckled._

"_Why…? Sasuke, why…? I thought… I-I thought you were-…"_

"_You thought __**what**__, Sakura? You thought I was what?" he asked his voice showing a little anger._

_Sakura kept silent. That pissed Sasuke off and he continued.  
_

"_Did you think I was on your side! __On __**Konoha's**__ side? __That pathetic little village's side? That I was a _good_ man! Your's and Naruto's friend! And maybe something more for you!" he snapped angrily and grapped violently her arm._

_Sakura winced in pain, but didn't say anything._

"_**Well**__? Did you?"_

"_I-I…I did…" Sakura forced out a breath and once again tears were in her eyes._

"_Well, guess what! You were __**wrong**__ Sakura! I am not the same weak boy I used to be! And I never go back to that pitiful excuse of a village again! __**Never**__!" Sasuke spat to her face._

"_B-But why…? M-my parent's ha-ad nothing to-o do with it...! Why...! Sasuke, w-why did you kill my parents…?" Sakura whispered, another tear flowing down._

_Sasuke snorted._

"_Because…" he grapped her chin and lifted it up to face him._

"_I _**hate**_ you! I've always hated you! You and Naruto! You don't even know how much I __**despise**__ you!" he snorted and tightened his hold, making Sakura wince more in pain.  
_

_"**You**…! You were always so happy and careless, never watching where you were going! Always too trusting, even to completely strangers! You were so innocent with your brilliant shining eyes and your wide smile! I hated that! I hated that so much that I just wanted to slap you across your face and shake you back to the reality!" his nails dig into her skin making it bleed._

_"This is **your** fault, Sakura, **you** killed your parents! Because of **you**, your parents are dead! Because of your damn captivating smile!"_

_"S-Sasuke… I… I don't unterstand… I…I… Ah-"_

_Sasuke slammed her forcefully to the ground making Sakura groan in pain. He pinned her tightly against the ground._

_"All I wanted to do is to take it away, to get it to me and me only. And you know what Sakura? I have succeeded. I finally have succeeded! I have stolen it from you! And it's **mine** now!"_

"_Youre hurting me…" Sakura cried quietly, struggling against his hold._

"_Your smile, Sakura, is only mine to have. You can never smile your true smile again. Not ever." Sasuke whispered smiling his mad smile as he leaned closer to her._

"_My smile isn't anybody's to have! Particularly yours!" Sakura gritted her theeth and turned her head away._

_Sasuke smirked and laughed again._

"_Oh, you're wrong. So wrong… Sakura, believe me, you really __**can't**__ smile anymore. Not your true smile. Not the one which makes your eyes shine like stars and face more beautiful than a sunset. No. Because I have just stolen it away from you by killing your parents, Sakura, your smile…_ _It's__** mine** now…" Sasuke chuckled evily before he forcefully pressed his cold lips into her full riched ones._

_Sakura froze. She didn't want this! No! She never wanted it to be this way!_

_She felt his tongue trying to entrace her mouth, but she kept it tight shut, wishing it would end soon. Sasuke let an angry hiss noticing that she wouldn't let him entrace easily but then he smirked. _

_Sakura let out a gasp, feeling two cold hands roaming over her body, under her shirt and starting to pull it up, the same second Sasuke took the oppoturnity to force his tongue into Sakura's mouth and let it roam over there hashly._

"_**N-NO!**"_

_-FLASHBACK ENDS-_

* * *

Uhh, I made this chapter kinda angsty but I you will live through it. Sasuke is so meeeaan... And he got some serious mental problems...

Next chapter will be the first **true **ItaSaku chapter so untill then, adiós!

Please review! :}

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows.


	5. A mistake

**Forbidden love**

AN: Hi there! :) So I have just recently noticed that writing is extremely time taking job and I apologize for my lazy updates. However I will not promise you anything better in the future and as expected I shall continue my slow, very _slow_ writing and updating! HO HO HO HO HOO! :DD Oh, and thank you for the reviewes! :) I know Im not the most talented writer and I have _huuuuuuuge_ problems when it comes to english, but Im learning, Im learning, so please be patient with my mistakes, ok? :))) Let's begin! I do not own Naruto or any characters from it!

"Talk." _"Think." __**"Inner-think."**_

* * *

Chapter 5: A mistake

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

And she was back in the forest. Sakura was panting hard on her knees, hunging her head down. She was sweating and crying and shaking too.

"_Stop… Please, n-no more… No more…_" she pleaded quietly, voice breaking.

Itachi watched the girl feeling a light wave of shock inside him. He was angry. Oh boy, he was _angry. And_ confused. Confused how he had reacted to her. He had instantly shutted the whole Tsukuyomi world down when he had heard this girl's scream and _that_ was something very new and odd to him. I mean he had for Kami's sake watched grown up men cry on their knees, snot rolling out of their noses and begging him to stop and he would still continue torturing them, but when this foolish little pink haired _girl_ lets one tiny little noice out of her lungs **he fucking shuts the _whole_ Tsukuyomi off**? What the **hell**? Yes, he was angry, angry to himself. This girl somehow unconsciously affected him more than he would prefer to.

Itachi glanced at the girl who was uncontrollably sobbing in front of him. He couldn't help but to feel a strange bad feeling in his stomach. He had caused her so much pain and it bothered him.

Also, there was one thing he wanted to get clear: his younger brother who had been in that memory. He had killed that poor girl's parents and given her a great misery. He didn't like it at all... Next time he'd meet him, he surely would get him suffer as much as she had. Yes, but first of all Itachi had to know did his foolish Otouto do anything else to Sakura.

"_**Yeah, because if he did… Oh boy, if he did, then there's no place on earth where he could hide from our hatred! That little chicken-ass boy is dead meat in that case!"** "… I agree…" **"…W…Whh….What…? *BLINKS* WHAT? You agree? REALLY? "** "… I don't like to repeat myself. Yes." **"Awww… That's so sweet Ita-kun! You're already worried about our little cherry blossom, huh? Well, you know what, I think you two would have fitted perfectly together if YOU HADN'T FUCKING CAUSED HER MORE FREAKING NIGHTMARES OF HER PARENTS MURDER DAY! YOU DAMNED EVIL LITTLE… … … LITTLE... ...LITTLE SATAN! " **"…That may be true but what is done is done, I can't change that even if I wanted to." **"OH YEAH? Well, maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place! You stupid, stupid, STUPID man!"** "Do not yell at me you pitiful little voice inside my head, I know ways to make you feel pure pain." "**That seems to be on the top of your priority list to do today, make others suffer!"** "…..." "**Yeah, you should be silent! If I were you, I would go over there and try to fucking get her forgetting this shit."** "… Would that work?" **"Tsh. Like the hell I'd know. I weren't the one who shattered her apart!"** "…You know you are apart of me, don't you?" **"… … … OH SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH AND GO TO COMFORT HER! … Damn smartass…"**_

Itachi hesitantly took a step forward Sakura. He slowly took a deep breath before speaking:

"Did he… do anything to you…?"

Sakura kept her tearfilled eyes closed.

"Please… Just kill me already… No more… I… I can't take anymore…" she mourned.

Itachi knelt down in front of her.

"I asked, did he do anything to you?"

Sakura didn't say anything.

"**Goddamned** **woman**, answer me!" he spoke louder.

Sakura dried her tears and looked at the ground.

"_No_…" "Naruto stopped him just in time…" she barely whispered.

"But he tried", Itachi said, anger rising inside him again. He was disgusted.

Sakura just kept silent.

"Why? _Why_ did you show it to me? Why did you make me to remember it? I… _I_… I can handle any fysical pain you were to give me… Any… B-But not that… That was-s… You truly are…" her eyes rose to look at him with pure anger and sadness.

"…A _heartless_ man." She spat.

Itachi bit his tongue. That hit him. Those words… Those eyes… They held so much emotion. So much that you can't describe it by words. They seemed to have some kind of mysterious power over him. And again he was starting to… _Feel_…

"I am. I have always been. I am an Uchiha after all. But… Uchiha's do not take women by force. Never." He told her somehow calm voice.

Sakura looked at him this time surprise shining in her face. She did not expect this. He had almost made her feel… Relaxed...?

"I apologize for my foolish Otouto. He should not have done what he did. I, myself, shall remind him about our family honour next time we will meet again, I can promise you that." Itachi spoke and felt a need to get out of this girl's promixity. He didn't want to scare her any more than he already had.

When he was about to stood up a small hand grapped his cloak's sleeve. He looked at the girl in puzzlement. She… Didn't want him to go…?

"_Why_?" she asked, not looking at him.

Itachi's left eyebrown rose.

"_Why did he have to kill them_…?" she asked, voice almost breaking for sorrow.

Itachi let a small sigh from his mouth.

"For what I saw, he… is in love with you."

Sakura stared at him with a great shock.

"I-In _love_?" she breathed out.

"So it seems."

"No, no, no, _no_… I… I don't want to… He, he can't be! He will…! _N-no_!"

"Do not worry. As I promised, he shall not touch you ever again." Itachi said seeing the rising panic again in her eyes.

Sakura looked at him.

"And… What makes you promise me that? You have no debt to pay to me neither do I have anything you want in exchange", She said, eyebrowns wrinkling.

Itachi was quiet at first. Then he looked away and answered:

"It is because of your eyes."

Sakura stopped breathing. Did he just said something about her eyes? Did he… Did he…

His eyes held that dominant yet serious and strong look and she couldn't say that he was lying. No, _no._ He really **did** meant what he had said. Sakura felt something warm, still very small aching inside her.

_"This… This feels funny…"_

Itachi was once again ready to take his leave but again Sakura stopped his intentions. She moved closer to him, her jade green eyes looking at his bloodred ones. And as if being hypnotized she slowly lift her right hand to meet his cheek. She softly caressed it, earning a small flinch of shock from him.

Itachi watched her as she gently continued touching his cheek. What _was_ this girl doing? She was **touching** his cheek! **Why **was she touching his cheek? How dared she! Didn't she know who he was? He was Uchiha Itachi, for love of the God! **The** Uchiha Itachi! He was a coldhearted killer who had killed over thousands of innocent people and enjoyed doing that! He was a criminal, a **monster**! No one can touch him! No one! This girl is going to be so dead after this because he was...! He was… was… Really starting to like this… Those warm hands gently and slowly caressing his cheek... They were so little compared to his... Her skin was soft…_So_ soft… And every spot her bare skin touched felt like an angel had pured it from all the evil that was in his skin. But it was so lightly pressed to his cheek. He wanted to _feel_ more, to be a little more purer. He wanted her to press her hand a little harder, not too much, just a little bit harder against him. But she didn't, she continued with that too light, annoying, almost like a shy touch. Itachi had to lean his head a little bit to left to feel her warm, soft hand properly. He didn't regret it at all… He felt something really strange inside his stomach but he didn't have time to think what it was, he was too focused feeling her skin. It felt so magnificent, so glorious, so luxurious, so, so… unbeliavable _**gooood…**_ He felt his eyes growing heavy and with a light sigh he closed his eyes in pleasure. He never wanted that feeling go away, it was too… _powerfull_…

Sakura watched the man leaning more to her hand and soon closing his eyes. He was so beautiful and peaceful right now. Yes, she knew men weren't beautiful and even thought Sakura would never say it to him outloud but somehow he just was. He looked so calm and restful. Seeing him like this, she wouldn't ever have guessed how very evil and sickminded he truely was... It was like that man, no _monster_, was no longer there. There was just a girl and a man. A very handsome man. And a very captivating man... Sakura leaned closer to him, she could smell his masculine scent. It sent her shivers down her spine. She felt his cheek was cold and her hand was warm. And she leaned closer. Closer... _Closer..._

And their lips met.

Itachi's enjoyment wavered when he felt something soft and delicious pressed against his lips. His eyes snapped wide open and he saw the little Kunoichi right in front of him, eyes closed, her lips meeting his. Itachi, for the first time of his life didn't know what to do. No woman had ever done this to him. Of course there were a lot of women who clearly showed their interest to him but he never cared about them. Never did he think kissing would be something what should have been experienced. He always thought doing something so idiotic was purely foolish... But, now, when this Kunoichi was _willingly_ throwing herself at him why shouldn't he take the opportunity and have her? He wanted just once to be selfish not thinking and take something for him to have. Also, he couldn't resist those rich and full rose pink lips which were giving him cold chills from the very beginning they had touched his ones. So, before he knew it, he was kissing the pink haired girl back and pulling her against him by her waist.

Sakura let a surprised yelp, not expecting him to react her in such a way but she soon forgot everything and melted into the kiss.

Itachi slid his tongue into her mouth allowing him to taste the unigue taste of her's, strawberries and apples. What an odd, but luscious taste. It fit her perfectly, and soon he decited that apples and strawberries were his favourite fruits of all. There was no doubt on that one.

Sakura too tasted his own taste. Mint. Not too strong or too mild, just right for her. She had always liked mint, every since she was a little girl. Other girl's always bullied her about that because mint was not a very girlish flavour. How wrong they were. How wrong indeed they were.

Sakura let his toung roam freely in her mouth and she mourned in pleasure when he gently started to nipple her bottom lip. It brought her a great enjoyment. His touch was so much different than his brother's was. He was warm, gentle and somehow even kind. And he certantly didn't rush things up.

After a few, ten minutes they had to separate from their sweet kiss to gasp some air for their lungs. The kiss was so passionate that they had forgotten to slow down for some air and that's why they were now both panting hard as they rested their foreheads together. They looked at each other not saying a word. They had to settle their minds right now.

Sakura were first one to speak:

"That was… It…I…This is wrong… We shouldn't have done this… Kakashi will be so mad at me… I..."

Itachi agreed with her, this wasn't right. It shouldn't have happened.

"He doesn't have to know."

Sakura looked at him, agreeing.

"We shall forget this and continue as enemies." he said.

"Forget the mistake, right." Sakura nodded

"Nobody shall ever know what happened here. We will keep it as a secret and leave it behind us." he spoke.

Sakura slowly nodded.

"That is… The best of us all…"

Itachi glanced at her and got up, he was ready to leave.

"Itachi…"

Itachi stopped, back facing her.

"Say hello to Fishy-chan for me…" she whispered.

"Aa." The Uchiha said and vanished in to air.

He was gone.

Sakura stayed still looking at the spot where he was before he disappeared and she licked her lips.

"Mint…"

A sad smile crossed her face and she sighed loudly. Then she got up and stretched her arms a little.

_"**...Oi girl…?"** "…" **"…What just happened…?"** "…" **"Did we… Just get kissed by Itachi Uchiha…?"** "…" **"…And survived after that…?"** "…" **"Sakura…?"** "… Nothing… Nothing happened…" "**Sakura, you don't unterstand now. Sakura, we're alive!"** "Huh…?" **"Baby girl, WE'RE ALIVE!" **"Oh…"** "'Oh'? 'Oh'! OH, is all youre going to say after we have survived from the terror of getting killed by a hell of a lot of pain! OH? YOURE FUCKING CRAZY GIRL WITH YOUR OH'S! SAKURA, WERE ALIVE MY GIRL! ALIVEEEE!"** "…Inner…?" **"YEAH?"** "…Why am I crying…?"_

Sakura noticed one tear dropping down from her eye.

"_**HELL, SAKURA! EVEN IM CRYING! WE SURVIVED! WE'RE ALIVE! OH, SWEET KAMI-SAMA, LIFE IS SO WONDERFUL! SO WONDERFULLLL!"** "… … Im crying because Im alive…?" **"Yeah, girl! That's why!"** "Oh…"_

"**SAAAAKKKUUUURRRAAAA-CCCHHHAAANNNN!**" came a familiar yell through the forest.

"_Naruto…_"

She smiled softly as more tears ran down her cheek.

"_Naruto… My precious boy… Im here Naruto! Im here! And I love you so much!_"

"SAAAKKKUUURRAAAA-CCCHHHAAANN!" his voice was heard again this time closer her.

"_My sweet boy is ok! Come, Naruto! Im here!_"

She let out a small giggle and wiped off her tears.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he was closer again.

_"Naruto, I love you! I love you, I love you, **I love you**! Don't ever leave me! Naruto! My precious brother! " _

The bushes were rustling.

"Sakura-chan! OH, _Sakura-chan!_ Kakashi-sensei, SHE'S HERE!" Naruto yelled and rushed over her giving her a BIG loving hug.

"Naruto-kun… **Naruto-kun!**" she said and hugged him back.

"Sakura-chan, we were so worried about you! You just took off with that bastard of Uchiha! I was afraid he'd so something bad to you!" Naruto spoke, squieezing her tightly in his arms.

"Im alright Naruto. Im alright now, when youre here, my dear Onii-san…" Sakura whispered eyes tight shut. She wouldn't allow any more tears today. No.

Naruto gasped and let go of her. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"O-O-O-_Onii-san_…?" he gulped.

Sakura nodded.

"Naruto… Just now I have realized… How much you really mean to me..." She shyly smiled.

"…_Onii-san_…" Naruto said quietly, a tender look on his eyes.

"Yeah… That fits perfectly for me… Onii-san…"

* * *

O.O

What just happened?

Where is all of this drama coming from?

And Im so not crying...

Please review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! :}


	6. Our little family

**Forbidden love**

AN: Oh. My. Lord. This is a miracle! Can't believe I did it THIS fast! I should like get some kind of an award from this, maybe Im not as lazy as I thought I was, hmm? Aaanyways, ladys and gentelmen, here it is: chapter 6! Hihihiii, Im so excited, can't wait to write more, more, MORE! :)) Yes, and to you who don't yet know it: I don't own Naruto or any characters from it!**  
**

"Talk." _"Think." __**"Inner-think." **_

* * *

Chapter 6: Our family

"Naruto-nii, where is Kaka-sensei...? Is he... Is he ok?" Sakura asked, suddenly remembering that he was also there with them.

"He isn't hurt, is he?"

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei is fine. He was a little worried about you too, you know. I think he has a soft spot for you Sakura-chan. He has never showed much emotions as you know, and I was a little concerned when I saw his weaker side. I say Sakura-chan he's **really **creepy when he's worried about something. I mean really **creepy**..." Naruto nodded furiously, being serious.

Sakura blinked.

"Kaka-sensei… Was worried about me…?"

"Yup. When we were fighting with that big sharkman-"

"Fishy-chan", Sakura corrected.

"…Yeah, that one, the shark suddenly stopped and grinned like some kind of a madman. Then he dissapeared into air and at that moment Kakashi's face went all white and he started muttering something about you. I of course immediately shoot off to find you and Kakashi-sensei went in to a different direction. Thank Kami-sama that I find you unharmed. You don't even know how hard my heart beat on the way here, I thought I was going to have a heart attack before I found you!" Naruto grinned and rubbed his neck.

"Well that would have been really uncomfortable…" Sakura giggeled, but inside she was deeply taken.

"_They really care about me… Even… Even… Kakashi…" **"Yeah, the all mighty ice cube Kakashi is after all just a big softie!"**_ _"I__nner... Do you know what this means...?"** "I have a feeling you're about to tell me..." **"That... That maybe... Kakashi-sensei... And Sai and Naruto... That they-"__**"That those boys… They really are our family... Our only family."**__ "…Yes Inner… Yes they are. They are... My precious boys…" __**"You know, I've always thought that Kakashi never cared about us. That he just treated us that way because we were his student. Well, now I know that he was just acting."**__ "Maybe he didn't want to show it to us? Maybe he wanted to keep it inside him?" __**"Sakura…"**__ "Yeah?" **"**__**I think we should show him how much he really does mean to us. Just in case he doesn't already know."**__ "You know what Inner? I couldn't agree more. Maybe we should show him a little bit of our love for him, we haven't ever done that before…" __**"Uhhuh…"**_

"Naruto-nii, we must find Kaka-sensei." Sakura spoke seriously.

"Huh, why? Why can't we just wait for him to find us? It's quicker that way", Naruto said and yawned.

"Typical. Let's just wait the teacher to find his helpless students who don't even raise a finger to look up for him. What have I ever done to have these kinds of heartless students for myself Kami-sama?" Kakashi's dramatic voice was heard.

They turned their heads where his voice was heard and saw their bored looking Sensei standing on a tree branch.

"Kaka-sensei…" Sakura breathed.

Kakashi looked at her, relief glimmering in his eye. It was quickly gone.

_"Thank Kami she's ok! I'll never let you out of my sight again...! You stupid little girl...! Scaring me like that..."_

"Sakura, good to see you're ok." He said smiling his old smile.

Sakura blinked in confusion. Why did he seem so... So... Not worried...?

"_But… But…I thought he cared… He seems so cold… As if he doesn't… Doesn't…" __**"Hush girl! Can't you see he's trying to cover it! Go and hug the man!"**_

Sakura saw Kakashi jump off of the branch. Now was the time.

She swallowed and looked at him, eyes glimmering.

"Kaka-sensei… I…You…" Sakura breathed, earning a confused look from her Sensei.

_"Why can't I just say it?"_

"What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Is everything allright?"

_"Oh please no...! She's been injured! What if that Uchiha did something to her!"_

"Sakura, are you hurt?"

She shook her head furiously.

_"DO IT NOW, YOU'LL NEVER HAVE THE CHANCE AGAIN! SAY YOU LOVE HIM!"_

"I..." her mouth was dry.

_"DO IT!"_

"I..."

_"I LOVE YOU!"_

She shook her head and rushed over him, hugging him tightly from his waist.

_"Goddamned, Im a sissy..."_

Kakashi blinked in shock.

_"What...? What is happening...? Why is she...? Why is she hugging me...? So suddenly...! It's too sudden! SO SUDDEN! What can I do?"_

She had never hugged him. She had never showed any kind of affection for him. Not ever since the day her parents were murdered... That day... It changed her. It changed something inside her... Yes, after that day she started to grow apart from them, from him. She started avoiding any kind of possible human touch, any kind of human contacts... He always thought she kept her heart tight shut and never would let anyone reach it again. He thought even he wasn't allowed to love her. He always reminded himself to keep his feeling inside, away from her so she wouldn't have to be offented by other's feelings. He wanted to keep her save without her knowing it, without knowing it was** he** who kept her save.

Kakashi breathed slowly, trying to keep himself whole.

"Kakashi… I… I… Im so sorry... I didn't mean to make you worried… I… I didn't mean to disobey your orders…I didn't… I swear I didn't...! Im so sorry Kakashi...!" Sakura whispered breaking her promise not to cry.

Kakashi felt her sob against his chest and just right then he was having a hard time controlling himself.

"A-and Im sorry for n-not telling you this earlier... But K-Kakashi… Y-you really _are _like a… A second Otou-san t-to me…"

Aannd **that** hit Kakashi.

_"Otou-san…? Otou-san… Like an Otou-san… To her… She…! Thinks me as her Otou-san…!"_

Next thing he knew, he was crying too. He couldn't keep it anymore, no, this was too much. So he let it flow. He let his tears to take over him as he shakily rose his arms to hold her. At last.

Oh, how he had waited this. This time. This moment.

Sakura felt his arms around her holding her as if he was accepting her and her feelings. She had to let out a little gasp of happiness, he wasn't going to reject her! Suddenly she felt him shake and when she rose her head to seek for the reason she felt two wet drops on her cheek. He was crying.

"_Why…? Why is he crying…? I-Isn't he happy...?"__** "Girl, you are crying, I am crying. Heck, even Naruto is crying. What is it with the crys?"**_

"_Kakashi_…?" She asked carefully.

"Sakura… You don't know how hard it is... To see you behind your shelter… To see how you feel inside…" He spoke raspily.

"You look so lonely all the time... And I _couldn't_... I can't... Even when I really wanted to I couldn't do anything about it..."

Sakura's eyes widened. Had it really been so difficult to understand her? Had they thought she wanted to isolate them away from her life?

"And so I just watched... Every time... I stood next to you and watched... And all I wanted to do was to make you better... But I didn't allow myself to... I knew you wouldn't let me- "

"Im so sorry Kakashi…! I never wanted to shut you out! I just… _I_-I…"

Kakashi shook his head.

"I know Sakura… I know it now…"

"No, Kakashi… You don't know! I want to… I want you know how I feel… Inside… I really **do**…" Sakura whispered, feeling a great pain inside her. Even if she was ready to tell him, it still hurt. It hurt like hell.

Kakashi noticed it and smiled weakly.

"…You don't have to… I already know enough…"

Sakura looked at him and swallowed.

"Kakashi… Thank you… I… Im sure I can tell you sometime… I promise I will…"

Kakashi nodded with a sad look in his eye.

"Kakashi, you know… You guys... You are my family… You, Naruto-nii and Sai-nii… You are my… Precious boys…"

Kakashi felt more tears flow out of his eye.

"Sakura…Sakura _thank you_…" he whispered and hugged her even more tightly.

Naruto watched them as he himself cried his eyes off. It was so beautiful and he wanted to join them.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled and rushed to hug them both.

"You're making such a drama here and you don't invite me to join! Im part of this family too!"

"Naruto…" Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Welcome to join us, my onii-san." she whispered and let out a chuckle.

"Wait until we tell Sai about this! And Obaa-chan!" Naruto grinned widely forgetting his tears.

"I'll tell them everything what happened here, everything! I'll tell them how the bad Akatsuki guys came and tried to hurt us but we fought for our lifes and defeated them! And how that Uchiha tried to-"

Kakashi sharpened his eye. He had forgotten the Uchiha...

"Sakura, what happened to Itachi?" he asked suddenly, cutting off Naruto.

Sakura blinked for such a random queston.

"_**Nothing**__!_ Nothing happened here!" she answered way too quickly.

Kakashi wrinkled his eyebrowns.

"Where is the scroll Sakura?"

Again she blinked.

"The scroll…" She said thoughfully and slowly reached for her weaponpack.

She found the scroll was still in there.

"_He… He didn't take it…" __**"Well that is odd… You think he forgot or purposely left it there?"**__ "I think… I…Uhh… I... Well... Hard to say." __**"Haha, I think he was too busy lusting over us so he forgot the whole scroll!"**__ "Inner! Don't say such things!" __**"What? Maybe he was!"**__ "Tsh… Hardly…"_

A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the scroll in her hands.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, breaking her gaze.

"Oh yeah, here you go Kakashi-kun!" she smiled happily and gave the scroll to him.

"Good work… Uh…Err... _Kakashi-kun_…?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I can't call you Kakashi-nii because you're too damn old for it. I'll just call you Kakashi-kun. **NO**! Kakashi-chan! Yes! That is the one! Kakashi-_chaaan_." She giggeled noticing his horrorful look.

Naruto started laughing and Kakashi just glared at them, he was certainly not comfortable of his nickname.

"_Damn these kids…_" he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, so Kakashi-_chan_, shall we continue our way back to home?" Sakura smiled innocently.

"Hai, hai…" he sighed and pulled out his favourite orange book.

"FINALLYYY! I can't wait to get home! And get some ramen! That reminds me… Kami, Im _hungry_… Hey Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"How long does it take to get Konoha?"

"Two days."

"Oh man… Two long days…"

"One if you shut your mouth and start to travel faster."

And so they continued their way to home when suddenly Sakura remembered something.

"Oh, Kakashi-chan! You didn't hurt Fishy-chan badly, did you?"

"Im sure he'll survive." Kakashi sighed.

"Hey, isn't it funny how he just dissapeared in the middle of our fight?" Naruto asked.

"Im sure he had his reason." Sakura smiled and let out a small giggle.

"I tell you, Akatsuki must have some kind of telepation with each other! Those bastards, they're using dirty tricks against us!" Naruto muttered.

"No way! That's way too cool!" Sakura giggled, happy to see Naruto acting himself again.

_"Itachi-san…I... I hope we'll meet again…"_

* * *

_-With Itachi and Kisame-_

"So Itachi, how'd it go?"

Itachi smirked.

"Good."

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Kisame asked looking at his teammate.

"Not much."

"Well good, she's just a way too funny person to get hurt. Hey Itachi, you got the scroll?"

"…..."

_"**Shit Ita-kun. I forgot the whole scroll thing! That girl messed up my mind, I couldn't think straight!"** "Hn…" **"*GASP* YOU FORGOT IT TOO! HOW COULD YOU! I RELYED ON YOU!"** "Quiet you!" **"Ok. ^^"**_

"Well?"

"…...No."

"WHAT!" Kisame yelled.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL ME TO COME OVER HERE?"

"Hn…" Itachi looked away.

"Fuck Itachi… You know Leader-sama won't be happy about this…" Kisame rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aa." Itachi didn't really care. There was only one thing on his mind and that was not Pein, it was a certain little cherry blossom.

_"That girl… Sakura… She really interests me."_

And by the fate, they would meet again. Nobody knew when but they would meet. Some day.

* * *

IT WILL NOT END HERE! Even thought it looks like it...

Please review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! :}


	7. The storm

**Forbidden love**

AN: It's been so looong... Somehow I don't like this chapter at all... :/ Anyways, I don't own Naruto or any characters from it!

"Talk." _"Think." __**"Inner-think."**_

* * *

Chapter 7: The storm

_Okay, it has now been 5 months since the first meeting. Team 7 brought succesfully the scroll to Tsunade and informed her about the Akatsuki. Sakura of course left mentioned about the... Errr, little mistake between her and Itachi... She didn't even think it was such a big deal, kissing enemy was something what every Kunoichi would accidently do, right? _

_Yeah, anyway since from that mission Sakura has been spacing off more than normal and she gets these really odd dreams or actually nightmares where she stands on a roof of a really high building which has the Uchiha symbol painted on it. So suddenly she is pushed down from the roof and before she falls down she gets to see a pair of bloodred sharingan eyes. And then she falls down. She falls and falls and she is so scared. But then she suddenly has this feeling. A feeling that something, or **someone** is watching over her, keeping her save from the coming pain. A pair of strong arms sneaks to hold her and she isn't scared anymore. And just as she is hitting the ground she turns around to see her savior but all she see is another pair of red eyes and she hits the ground and wakes up. The dream is always the same and it comes to her every night. _

_So, let's just admit it, that little kiss she shared with Itachi affected her pretty heavily. Even the others have been noticing something new on her behaviour.  
_

_And so, surprise surprise, The Fate decited to interfere their lifes again. And seeing a good opportunity when Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi are coming back from their succesful mission helping one of the ally villages of Konoha, the fate had smirked and begun it's evil plans._

_Now I can say that Team 7 were having a **really** tough day, traveling in the chilling cold rain and blowning wind **(just guess who was to blaim)** but thankfully their luck was going to change when by the night they discover one small inn on their way. Without a second glance they all know where they are going to sleep that night._

_Of course this wasn't enough because also a certain Akatsuki team was coming from a mission and staying in the same inn._

_Now if that situation wasn't bad enough also team Hebi needed a shelter from the rising storm. **AND** for all of their shame the inn's owner was a hard builded guy who was pr__etty powerful and absolutely **hated** fighting and stuff like that. So if they all want to stay warm and dry and not to get killed by the owner of the inn or the storm raiging outside they would have to stick up with each other and not start some huge ninja war during the night. _

_Oh, why do you do these cruel things to good people Fate?_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi was standing in front of the door. He glanced behind him to see shivering Naruto, Sai and Sakura.

"Let's just hope they take ninjas in", he spoke before opening the newly found inn's front door.

The bell ring, nobody was in the main hall. They all got in and the door closed ringing the bell again.

"Hello?" Kakashi asked.

A man, near his fifty's, came from a door behind the counter and looked at them with a mild surprise.

"Don't say you were out there traveling in that horrible weather?" the strong builted man asked a little worried.

Yeah, it was raining. And blowning. And it seemed by the night it would be stormying.

"Im terrible sorry Sir. It seems we have wet your floor…" Kakashi spoke as he looked down.

They were all soaked wet and the water was dropping down forming a pool under their feet. Well, no wonder. They _had _been out there for some time…

"Oh no, no, no, _no_. Don't worry about the floor." The man chuckled.

"I suppose you want a room for the night, eh?" he grinned.

"That would be very in need." Kakashi laughed in relieve.

"_Umm_… S-Sir? Do you happen to have some t-towels…?" came Sakura's weak voice behind the boys.

She was wet and cold and because of that she was shaking like an old granny. She really hated being cold. **Really**.

"_Oh dear_! Why didn't you say you had a girl with you? You should have taken better care of her…! **DARLING**!" the man yelled suddenly.

"_Yes my dear?_" came a feminine answer somewhere upstairs.

"We have a _**girl**_ who is all soaked wet and cold in here! Could you kindly bring some towels down here?"

"_Coming right away_!"

The man smiled and walked to the shivering Sakura.

"Don't worry my dear. My wife takes good care of you, she'll make you ok in no time." He said as he took off her wet cloak.

Sakura smiled weakly.

"Thank you so much Sir! I-I wouldn't have ever guessed that a man who seems to be built with nothing but a pure muscle could be so kind and caring toward someone like me!"

The man laughed.

"You're making an old man to blush, little one. My name is Rino, Im the owner of this inn."

"Nice to meet you Rino-kun! My name is Sakura and these are Kakashi-chan, Sai-nii and Naruto-nii", Sakura bowed, introducing everyone.

Kakashi snorted to his nickname and spoke:

"Thank you very much for your kidness, for letting us stay the night in here."

"It's really nothing! We'll be glad having you here! Now, take those wet cloaks off and give them to me. I'll dry them for tomorrow. Oh, and how many rooms will I book for you?"

"Two will be enough. Sakura can have her own room", Kakashi smiled and gave his cloak to Rino.

"Two it is then!"

"Here comes the towels!" a woman with long brown hair said as she came down the stairs.

"_Oh my…_ " she took a look of Sakura.

"You poor little girl! You must be _freezing_!" she worriedly said and quickly handed the towels to his husband.

"Come, let's take those wet clothes off of you and change them into something good and warm! Come my dear so you won't get sick." The woman offered her hand smiling softly.

"T-thank you so much Mrs!" Sakura almost cried as she rushed to her, ready to get dry.

"Call me Mei, little one. Now, let's go this way. New clothes are on our way!" Mei smiled and guided her out of the main hall.

Rino wated until they were gone and then turned to Kakashi's side, serious face on him.

"May I ask, are you in any change ninjas?"

Kakashi was first silent.

_"Shit..."_

"Is it… a problem?" he asked getting little worried.

"It is not if you promise to follow the inn's rules."

"And… What are these rules?" Sai asked

Rino looked dead serious.

"I do not allow any kind of fighting. Not inside. Not outside. Not anywhere near this inn. I do not have anything against ninjas as long as they take their business somewhere else. Now I know you have important reasons to fight with each other but they have their time and place. And the place is not in here. However, if I do notice somekind of action that is against my orders you can be sure you will regret it. I am a man of piece and I do not like using violance but if you dare to piss me off I will not hesitant putting your lifes to an end with a _very _painful way. Now, have I made myself clear?" he spoke in a tone that told them 'just **try** messing with me'.

"Yes Sir!" Naruto gulped, scared of this weird man.

"I can promise you my team will not complicate your life more than it already has." Kakashi said.

"Im glad you have unterstood my words", Rino smiled a little and gave Kakashi the towels which he shared with the others.

"Now, here is the roomkey number 12. It's upstairs just follow the hall and you'll find it" Rino gave them the roomkey.

"There is some dry clothes in the closet and when you are ready the hotsprings are waiting for you. Also, I can guess you are pretty hungry so I'll tell Mei to prepare food for you."

"We can't thank you enough for all of this. What will happen to Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I'll give her the roomkey and tell her the same thing I did to you. If you're curious to know her room will be number 8. It's downhall near to the hotsprings."

"I trust you will take good care of her. She's… _Different_ from the other girls."

"What Kakashi-sensei means she's like a little sister to all of us so please be kind with her", Naruto grinned softly.

"Ah, I would say the same to you. Travelling in that kind of weather with a girl!" Rino said a little sarcastically.

"But if I were you I would go and get change before I get sick", he smiled and **literally** pushed them to the stairs.

"Ok people, move, MOVE, **MOVE**! I need to get to the hotsprings!" Naruto rushed them.

* * *

_-With Sakura-_

"Ahhh… I love dry clothes… They already make me feel better", Sakura sighed as she put on a pink kimono which had white butterflys in it.

Mei smiled and comb her wet hair.

"Im relieved to hear that. Now my darling I see you are a ninja…"

Sakura nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I am…"

"Okay, listen, I hate to be rude but my husband really has this **thing** for peaceful life. Please, do not take this personally, I mean, we **do** take ninjas in, but…"

"But you don't want us to fight in here, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my dear."

"Ok. No problem! Im sure my boys can behave themselves during our stay!" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Mei sighed and smiled too.

"Youre such a sweet girl, Sakura. I've always wanted a child, preferably a baby girl such as you. Pity that my husband and I were never blessed having a child…"

"Im sure you would have been a great mother…" Sakura smiled softy and thought of her own mother who had been the most caress person in her life, when she had lived…

_"Mum…"_

Sakura shook her head. Now was not the time to wallow in self-pity. She looked at Mei who also seemed be thinking her own thoughts. She looked little sad.

"Aww, come on. Let's hug Mei-chan!" Sakura smiled trying to rase her spirit.

"Oh you little…" Mei laughed and hugged her.

***Knock.* *Knock.***

"Come in", Mei said and let go of Sakura.

The door opened and they saw Rino stepping in to the room.

"Hello. Ah, I see you are looking better now", he smiled to Sakura.

"Uhhumh. And I feel _much_ better too. Thank you** sooo **much Rino-kun!" Sakura smiled and rushed to hug him.

Rino just laughed and hugged her back.

"It's a honor having a little sunshine like you in our inn. Now, here is key to your room, it's number 8. Im sure Mei, my beautiful wife, will guide you there", Rino smiled winking to Mei.

"_Oh you…_" Mei blushed.

"Hmm… Oh and has Mei told you already about our rule?"

"To not fight in here? Yes, Im aware of that", Sakura smiled.

"Well, then, everything is settled. The hotsprings are ready whenever you are so have a very relaxing night miss Sakura", Rino said and petted her head which caused Sakura giggle.

* * *

_-Same time with Akatsuki-_

"Heck, I can't see a_ thing _behind this rain! Itachi, we'll have to find a shelter! This fucking storm is only rising up and Im not going to get myself killed by it!" Kisame yelled to his partner as a flashning hit near them.

Itachi stopped and scanned around spotting smoke coming from the edge of the forest.

"There", he pointed and started running toward it.

"Fuck yes! There's even hotsprings! Im in heaven!" Kisame cheered as they were close enough to see the small inn.

"Hn."

They walked to the front door and opened it. The bell ringed.

"Fuck, I hate this weather! Too damn cold for me", Kisame cursed as they got in.

"You are starting to sound like Hidan. Stop cursing." Itachi glanced at him.

"Don't say **you **were out there too", a voice came.

Itachi and Kisame looked over the voice and saw Rino. (**Well, they didn't yet know it was Rino, duh!**)

"My name is Rino, the owner of this inn. You two look like a need of a room, am I right?" he chuckled little.

"Yeah, that's one hell of a storm, a night in warm sounds good actually", Kisame grinned.

"Right, right. You guys are ninjas, aren't you?"

"… We are", Itachi answered slowly.

"I'll give you a room… On one contidion."

"And what is that?" Kisame asked a little suspectually.

Rino cleared his throat before speaking.

"In my inn, there is no fights. No fighting at all. I have seen enough of that kind of drama in my life and I do not wish to see any more of it. **But.**.. If I still, regardless of my warning, see you start a fight in my inn… I can promise the consequences are not pretty to see. Unterstand?" he glared threatening them.

There was a little pause.

"_Yeah yeah_, what ever… I guess it isn't too bad not fighting on one night. We have a deal Mister." Kisame sighed.

"We will not cause any harm, we just need a room to stay the night", Itachi said.

"And a room shall you get. Here, number 7 downhall near the hotsprings. You sure do look you are in need of it", Rino laughed.

"Oh, and dinner will be ready at sometime. We'll inform you then."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks! Alright then, my time to get naked and hit to the hotsprings!" Kisame said and they noticed a brown haired woman stepping into the mainhall.

"Ok, honey. I sent her relaxing to the hotsprings. I think I should start making the dinner now. _Ohh_… I see we have more guests. Hello, my name is Mei, Mei smiled softly to them.

Kisame sighed dramatically, he was impatient getting to the hotsprings already.

"Pfftt... Ok, so, Im Kisame, this is Itachi. Now, excuse me but I really need to get changed and then to the hotsprings. So goodbye!" he explained as quickly as possible and walked off.

"Have a nice evening!" Mei yelled behind them and waited until they were gone before she turned to face her husband.

"Rino dear, Im a little worried now. Let's just hope they'll handle each other."

Rino pulled her in to his strong **(and I mean freakin _strong_)** arms and smiled.

"Don't worry honey. I'll just kick their sorry-ninja-asses if they're starting to mess with us."

* * *

Nothing more to say... Except I promise the next chapter will be so much better...

Please review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! :}


	8. Hotsprings

AN: Back here again! :D And omg, guess what! I had so much fun writing this chapter and Im _veeery_ happy with the result! This is like the very first time! Well, maybe not, but still! Hope you'll enjoy this too!

OH, and I do not own Naruto or any characters from it, if I would, then let's just say that there would be a lot of guys walking around with no shirts on... Like all the Akatsuki, maybe...? But first I'd rip off that damned mask Kakashi wears and burn it to ashes! :)

"Talk." _"Think." __**"Inner-think."**_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Hotsprings_

Sakura skipped happily throught the hall on her way to the hotsprings, smiling and humming her favourite song. As she stepped outside her mood changed immediately. It was still raining hard and thundering a little and it seemed like it was only getting worse.

"_NOOOO! I hate the thunder!" __**"Tell me about it, girl… Who brainless jerk invented it anyway? Huh? Im so going to kill that bastard! Im going to-!"**__ "Inner, nobody invented the thunder. It's part of the nature, you know…?" __**"HUSH, you fool! Don't you disturb me while Im listing my 'how to kill that bastard' list!" **__"*sigh*"_

Sakura looked over to the hotsprings which were a few meters ahead of her and took a deep calming breath. She would have to run those _looong_ few meters to shelter. **_(The hotspring were covered from the rain and there was a stonewall between ladies' and men's side. Also, Sakura is wearing a white towel as usual in the hotsprings.)_**

Then she closed her eyes and quickly rushed to the shelter and tossed her towel away as she, as fast as she could, went to the warm water. A relaxing sight escaped her lips as she walked deeper and deeper to the water. When it reached her almost to her navel she stopped and stood there for a while closing her eyes. She could not help but to let a small pleased smile on her face.

The steaming water felt good against her cold and goosepimpled skin and suddenly a soft moan escaped from her lips. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around for any possible witnesses. Now **that** would have been a disturbing sound for anyone to hear but luckily there was only Sakura in the ladies' side.

Sakura sighed in relief and went to find a comfortable position to sit. And soon, when she had found her relaxing posture, it fell silent, a little _too_ silent to the hotsprings. As she was about to sigh for the boredom there were suddenly very familiar noices coming from the men's side. Sakura smiled and listened closely.

"Never again am I going out if it's raining like that! I have my limits for Kami's sake! What if I would have cought some kind of a lung disease and died? Huh, **huh**?" came Naruto's whining voice which made Sakura smiling even more.

"And Im **_hungry _**too! So, so _very_ hungry! Oh why? Why does live treat me such a horrible way? What bad have I ever done to anyone?"

"Shut up, Dickless... Your _extremely _annoying voice is making my headache getting worse", Sai grunted.

And that was all Sakura could hear before the rain grew larger and swallowed their voices completely.

"_Ah-WHAT?__ Well that's just great! That's just fucking **great**! Damn this crappy rain for leaving me out of their conversation!" __**"What are you complaining about Saku-chan? Im still here."**__ "… Well that's just __**fucking**__ great, man!"_

* * *

_-With the boys-_

"God, this just feels _goood_!" Naruto said closing his eyes. **(Ok, now _that _sounds _very_ disturbing... O.o')**

"Shut up!" Sai hissed angrily as he massaged his head.

"Oh right… Your headache… _Sorry_" Naruto giggled a little.

Sai just groaned.

"_Idiot_…"

"Behave boys, you don't want to sleep outside, now do you?" Kakashi raised his eye from his dirty little book. **(And yes, he still has his mask on... *sigh*)**

The boys just grunted in respond and Kakashi smiled at them with his eye closed happily. Then, very sudden, he sensed something weird. Something... Like something wasn't quite right. His lonely eye gazed at the entry, expecting. And when he finally knew what was wrong it was already too late to act.

A blue skinned, tall man came, like out of nowhere, to the hotsprings. He stopped dead when he saw them and his expression showed his surprise.

_"Ah, so they didn't know about us..."_ Kakashi mused, watching him.

Soon the stranger's mouth was smirking.

"Hey, Itachi. Looky what we got here! A bunch of Konoha brats", he laughed amused.

Naruto's and Sai's heads snapped towards him and instantly they were on a defense position while Kakashi… Well, Kakashi just raised an elegant eyebrown.

"Well, isn't this just too _lovely_?" Kisame grinned and put his hands on his hips.

Now also Itachi came through the door, blinking first at the sight but covering it quickly with a smirk.

"_**Akatsuki**_", Naruto spat angrily.

"Please, don't tell us you're spending the night in here", Kakashi sighed.

"Correct", Itachi said still smirking.

"The hell you are! You don't fool me! This is just one of your sick plans to come here and kidnap me for you psycho, power hungry leader! No way that is **ever** going to happen! Im _**so**_ not going to sacrifice myself for you freaks! Na-aa-a!" Naruto tighten his fists.

"I assure you that is not the reason why we are here tonight. Althought that sounds really _tempting_, sadly we have already given our word not to fight", Itachi glanced at the frowning Kisame before continuing.

"And I _never_ go back on my word."

And Kisame's frown hardened.

"That is why I propose a deal."

Kakashi looked at him surprised.

"We shall not fight or do anything else that might harm each other teams. We shall not threat, blackmail, bribe or _seduce_ each other giving information. This arrangement will be for this night and this night only. I, myself, am not so interested in spending my night outside in this kind of weather", Itachi looked at them.

Kakashi thought carefully for a moment.

"Ok, sounds good enough", he finally said.

Naruto was almost knocked down for the shock.

"B-but _Sensei_…!" he yelled confused.

"Naruto, we already gave our promise, you remember?" Kakashi sighed.

"Tell me Naruto, are you a_ liar_?" he challenged, already knowing how it will end.

"I… Uhh…_ I_-! Of course Im not…"Naruto muttered angrily and unwillingly sat down.

"Stupid badass Akatsuki… Like I would ever try to _seduce_ them anyway... Ew.." he mumbled.

Sai took a glance at them and too sat down, continuing his head massage.

"Great. No fights today, how _relaxing_", Kisame grinned sarcastically and tossed his towel away before going in to the water, Itachi following him soon.

There fell an awkward silence among them. Nobody said a word for a while.

Kakashi read his book, Sai massaged his head and Itachi… Itachi just sat, not bothered about the silence. Naruto and Kisame had somehow started a glaring contest with each other, showing how bad they hated being there right now. After a few minute Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"Tsh… You know, this is kind of _awkward_…" he muttered, still angry.

Kisame chuckled sartastically.

"You mean relaxing with the enemy with no clothes on? Poor little Kyuubi-boy, are you afread of seeing us naked?"

Naruto growled angrily at the 'Kyuubi-boy' and glared at him.

"Aww, so it wasn't that? Hmm... Ah! Then maybe you are afread of** us** seeing **you** naked", Kisame laughed.

Before Naruto had time to open his mouth Sai spoke up for the very first time.

"Dickless doesn't have anything to be ashamed of", he sighed still rubbing his tempels.

Kisame laughed very loudly.

"What? Dickless you say…? Haha-! Wait, **_what_**?" his laughing ended.

He watched Naruto with a very suspicious look.

"You aren't some kind of a faggot, are you?"

That caused Kakashi paying attention to their conversation and he smirked behind his book when he saw Naruto flashing tomato's red.

"I AM _**NOT**_ A **GAY**!" he yelled.

"Now now Naruto, that would indeed explain me why you don't like me reading these kind of books", Kakashi said 'seriously' looking at him with an innocent look.

Naruto was loss of words. He was so _embarassed_ right now.

"I… _Uh_… Im not a **gay**!" he defented himself.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"_Suuuure_ you aren't", he giggled.

"I-! I just don't understand why you have to read porno whenever we are on a mission! That's _all_!" Naruto stuttered out.

"_Tshe_, he's in need", Kisame smirked now looking at Kakashi.

That made Kakashi put his book away, he was kind of annoyed right now. How did the subject suddenly turn into _his_ personal life? And hell, how could someone even _suggest_ he was in need?

"Oi! These are some very good books! They have really interesting story lines in them! And it's normal for a healthy grown up man to read these."

"Healthy man you say, that sounds some kind of an excuse… To me, you're just a pervert…" Naruto muttered.

"Kiddo is right. Those books are rubbish. A waste of time, I say", Kisame said.

"I mean, just think about it. It's totally fanfictional! There's no way in hell you're going to get a woman do those kind of things to you. You really should get laid soon, seriously, before you go totally wicked up. Then get her fall madly in love with you, or some dumb shit like that, and only _THEN_ start suggesting things."

"And how the hell would you know? You're a S-class criminal, how could you ever get a woman? Not to mention, you look like a _shark_", Naruto glanced at him.

"Hey, that's what women are after! Bad boys, right, Itachi?"

"Hn. I will not lower myself answering to that."

"Could somebody tell me what we are talking about? What are those book you are talking about?" Sai suddenly asked, obviously totally out of everything.

Naruto and Kisame blinked at the same time before Naruto grinned dangerously.

"Haha, that's right. This little 'no-emotions-boy' has no experience of girls! Not like at all!" he laughed, getting Kisame laugh with him. Kakahi too, let out a chuckle.

Sai just looked at everybody confused, not knowing what was up.

"Huh? Experience?" he mumbled.

He thought about it.

"Well, I do have Sakura, if that is what you're talking about Dickless. Yes, she teaches me everything." he said smiling his innocent smile.

Everybody froze.

It was silent and everybody was staring at him with their mouths open. They were in shock. Well, not Itachi. He just stared. He's the cold-hearted monster who can't feel, right?

"YOU'VE HAD _SEX_ WITH SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto yelled a little too loud.

"Sakura? SAKURA? **_PINKY_**-SAKURA? YOU BETTER HAVE NOT!" Kisame gasped in horror.

"I swear to Kami, if you have touched her in _any_ wrong way Im going to-IM GOING TO CUT THAT PRETTY-HEAD OF YOUR'S OFF!" he yelled.

"Sai, is that true? Have you and Sakura had sex?" Kakashi asked seriously.

Boy, was Sai now _confused_. Why was everybody suddenly yelling at him?

"Ugghh… No…? No, I don't think we have had sex. Whatever that is… But I do have experience of girls because Im good friends with Sakura-chan, right?"

Everybody sighed in relieve, even Itachi a little.

"You already got me there Sai…" Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"I don't unterstand you… And my headache is getting worser…" Sai muttered.

"So is the rain", Kakashi noticed.

Sai suddenly stood up and started walking away from the water.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To the ladies' side. Sakura-chan can check my head."

"_**OH**_ _**NO**_ you don't! You understand she is _naked_ in there!" Naruto yelled and blushed as he really thought about it.

"_And_…? I have seen her naked before, you know…" Sai sighed like it was something obvious.

"Wha-**WHAT**? Like when?" Naruto screamed in horror.

"Well, we take baths together occasionally, what's the problem…?"

"Wha… WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? I TELL YOU THE WHAT'S THE _**PROBLEM**_ HERE!" Naruto yelled, ready to get out of the water and attack him.

"Naruto calm down", Kakashi stopped him.

Naruto looked at him like he was insane. Why the hell shouldn't he attack someone who takes without him knowing _baths_ with Sakura-chan and watches her _naked _body! **HELL** NO! Was he the only one who actually realizes what was wrong with that picture?

"But _still_, why haven't you told us before?" Kakashi asked from Sai.

Sai wrinkled his eyebrowns.

"I didn't know it was so important…"

"_Well_… It wasn't… But I would have gladly joined with you", Kakashi said smiling his smile.

Naruto gasped.

"What _**the hell**_? **You** too? What's _wrong_ with you people? It's not right to see her naked! That's just… Just like… WRONG! IT'S FORBIDDEN! A FUCKING TABOO!" he grunted.

"_Whatever_, Im going now…" Sai sighed and was once again going, only to get stopped again.

"Atleast take a towel to hide your_-_!_ Err_…" Naruto glanced at him.

"Dick?" Sai asked smiling.

"Yeah, here", Naruto threw him a towel which he caught easily.

"If I must…" Sai said and wrapped it around his hips.

Then he walked off to the ladies' side complaining how his head hurt.

"So Pinky is here?" Kisame asked turning again to them.

"Yep."

"_Aannd…_ That Sai boy is _bathing_ with her…?"

"So it would seem…" Kakashi sighed and muttered:

"Don't really get why Sakura-chan wants to bath with him only…"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"**_You_**, you guys are one really _weird_ team… Bathing with each other, tsh", Kisame stated.

"You're one to talk. After all, none of **us** reminds a shark", Naruto looked at him disgusted.

"Ah, _touche_", Kisame grinned.

"Pfft, baka…"

A silence.

"I just don't get it!" Kakashi suddenly let out a frustrated yell.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi closed his book and rubbed his chin.

"Why would she only have baths with _Sai_…?" he asked dramatically.

Naruto sweatdropped.

_"__What the hell is wrong with this man?"_

"I want to have a bath with her too", Kakashi pouted.

"Dude, she's your student. Ain't it kind of wrong bathing with your own student…?" Kisame sweatdropped too and earned a bad look from Kakashi.

As they continued their conversation Itachi was silent thinking his own thoughts somewhere deep inside him.

"_Sakura-the pink haired girl is in here…" __**"Yup Ita-kun. **__**So it seems."**__ "Hmm…" __**"What'cha thinking about?"**__ "I… Do you think she still thinks about the last time we saw…?" __**"Oh, you mean the kiss, right?"**__ "… Not particularly that but those memories I showed her." __**"Aa… Well Ita-kun, I don't really know. **__**Maybe. You **_**_did_**_** made her cry then… Aaand she looked kind of hurt…" **__"…Could she still be crying about it…?" __**"Perhaps… A woman's mind is a hard question Ita-kun. Nobody knows what's in there and Im sure nobody never want's to know."**__ "Hmm…" _

_**"Oh come on Ita-kun. You've been thinking the same thing this whole time since we last saw her! Don't bother yourself so much about it."**__ "I don't bother myself about it." __**"Tsh. Yeah, sure. And cows can fly."**__ "What are you talking about__**?" **__**"Pffft… **__**Okay, listen now Ita-kun: there's three possible cases in this kind of a situation. First is that she has forgotten all about us and has moved on with her life. That is not so good if we're following my suggestion to make sweet, sweet love to her."**__ "…" _

_**"Second is that you left her with some really horrible traumas and you torned her apart which she will never forgive you and she despises you with all her heart and is terrified only by the sight of you. Now that is really bad if the situation is so because she would sooner kill herself than touch you. Not talking about sharing a passionate night with me… I mean us... I mean you…!" **__"_

_… And… The third one…?" __**"Third one is that she has partly forgotten that you mercilessly put her through so much emotional pain and thinks mostly about the kiss we shared. Now, that one would be the best choice because then you don't have to do so much work getting her being only yours. And by yours I mean ours."**__ "… ... ..."_

_"… … Tell me more…" __**"I KNEW it! My boy wants to get laid!"**__ "No, tell me more about what she thinks…" __**"About you…? Well, she probably thinks you a lot and is confused about her feelings. If she felt that oh-so-mighty sensation what we felt when we kissed she might want to see you again."**__ "…Aa…-Wait, no! I have to stop thinking about this." __**"…And why, may I ask?"**__ "…Agh, she is too many time in my head. …I don't like what that girl is doing to me." __**"Pfft… Bullshit. Just try my boy. Just try." **__"I will. I shall not think about her anymore. This is just getting ridiculous. Foolish girl and her apple and strawberry mixed taste!" __**"*smug smirk*"**__ "Wait, **no**__**!" "*smirk widenes*"**__ "…I really should stop this, before I do something foolish…" _

_

* * *

_Ok, now I really have to say this. Sai and Sakura taking baths together? Err, that's just totally random! :D But still kind of cute, don't you think?

Thank you for reading and please review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! :}


	9. So we meet again

Forbidden love

AN: I'm mentally hitting my head against a wall... Seriously. I've been so busy lately, I haven't really got time finishing anything I've started but hey, that's my life.

I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.

"Talk." _"Think." __**"Inner-think." **_

_

* * *

_

So we meet again

_-With Sakura-_

"Ahh…"

She was so happy to actually be there, relaxing, in that oh-so-wonderful inn-house. She was so happy that she couldn't believe it herself. Finally, finally, she got her rest in piece.

But of course everything can't last forever.

"Sakura-chan…?" came Sai's exhausted voice from the entrance.

"YELP!" Sakura screamed and dived deeper to the water to cover herself.

Once she realized who it was, she sighed a little in relieve.

"_S-Sai_…? Oh god... Sai, why are you here? This is the ladies' side", she said, rising a little from the water so it reached to her neck, she was blushing pretty badly… No wonder.

Sai took few step closer from the entry, showing Sakura fully himself and he spoke:

"Forgive me Sakura-chan, but I have this unbearable headache, I wouldn't have come if it weren't for this. Could you help me, please…?"

"_Uhh…_ That's fine. Would you first turn around so I can get my towel?"

"Oh… Right. Sorry", Sai turned.

Sakura got off from the water and grapped her towel which she wrapped around her cheast. Dear god it was only Sai who decited to come, otherwise she would have surely fainted for the embarassment. But with Sai, it was ok, there was pretty much nothing to hide from him, not after their shared baths.

"All done. Now, let me see that head of yours", Sakura smiled and walked up to him.

She raised her hands to his forehead and checked his head with her chakra.

"Well… Your brainsells are ok so it's nothing deadly serious. It might just be a normal headache. I wouldn't be surprised, we _were_ out there for some time", she said softly.

Sai shook his head.

"It hurts. So much", he whispered closing his eyes.

Sakura stroked his forehead gently, showing her sympathy for him. She hated being unable to do anything for her teammates pain.

"Sai-nii", she continued softly

"Go inside and have some rest. Get some sleep if you possibly can, I promise, I'll come and check your head better when I have finished my bath."

"Okay, thank you Sakura-chan. … May I ask you one thing more…?" Sai asked quite hesistantly.

"Go ahead", Sakura said and giggled a little.

"Sakura-chan, what is sex?"

Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes widened little. She had to blink.

"_W-what_…?"

"Dickless, Kakashi-sensei, some raven haired ninja and a person who reminded me of a shark talked about it over there", Sai explained to her.

"Wait!" she gasped with a serious look on her face.

"I-Is Fishy-chan _**here**_?"

_"That means that… **He** is also here…" **"Well? What are you waiting for? Go girl, go!"**_

"I… Uhh… I'll… I'll explain you what it means later! I'll have to go now!" Sakura stated quickly and rushed towards the men's side.

"But Sakura-chan! That's the men's side!" Sai yelled behind her.

"Oh, what the hell… Outch my head…"

* * *

_-With the boys-_

A gasp was heard from the entry.

"H-He didn't lie…! You_ are_ actually here…!"

All heads turned to look at the shocked Sakura who was standing at the entrace and suddenly everybody were in hurry to find towel to hide their, yeah….

Other thing what they noticed, when their panic mode had started to vanish, was that she was wearing only a towel herself. And a really small towel too…

"F-FISHY-CHAN!" Sakura screamed and run to hug and jump on him.

Kisame, who had stood up when he had heard her, was the only one who hadn't bothered taking a towel. He caught the running girl but a little too late (he was caught in surprise) so he fell down, Sakura on him. (Luckily he fell down to a spot where was only a little water)

"Fishy-chann… I've missed you _so_ much…! I-I can't believe you are _here!_" Sakura murmured, holding him tightly in her emprase.

Itachi, who had already covered himself, watched them hugging each other and he couldn't help but to feel a little pain inside him.

_"She didn't even notice me…" **"…True, true…"**_

Of course he was still calm outside.

"Why, hello to you too little miss pinkhead. You didn't happen to notice that this is the _men's_ side?" Kisame laughed and petted her head.

"Well, I too a note of it but as soon as I heard you were here I just had to come and say hello to you, Fishy-chan!" Sakura said and let out a gentle giggle.

"Have you been a good girl, Pinky?"

"I have, I have! Thought, I heard you guys had some really good conversations over here. Thanks to you, I have to explain Sai everything about a thing called **sex**. That should be interesting, don't you think so? Maybe I'll just show him the meaning of it by myself", Sakura spoke innocently, having a tiny smirk on the corner of her mouth.

That set off Kakashi. It was just too much for his imagination and soon his nose started bleeding under his mask and it filled up with his blood. Kakashi let out a little cry and he turned around, holding his nose.

"Damn this nose!"

"_Pervert_", Kisame and Sakura both said at once, glaring at the bleeding man.

"Unngghh, I chan'd hjelp id", Kakashi said and turned his mask down so the blood would drain away. _(Of course he hide his face with his other hand, being totally a jerk and once again ruining other people's change to see his face.)_

"Kisame. In the case that you haven't noticed, let me suggest you will take a towel", Itachi said, still eyeing secretly at Sakura.

"Huh?" Kisame blinked.

"A…towel…?" Sakura asked and let her eyes travel down.

"Oh _shit_…!" she flushed red as she by a quick glance saw something forbidden.

_"**Oh my…The man got's some size…"**"W-w-w-wha-t-t…?" **"Wonder how's it so big..."** "INNER! S-s-top it!" **"Oh, stop complaining! He's welcomed to my jungle at any time..."** "INNER!" _

"A-A towel would be good, indeed", she said embarassed, looking now directely into Kisames eyes. She was so not going to look down before he took a towel and hide it, no way.

Kisame started laughing his raspy laugh.

"What's wrong Pinky? Never seen a naked man before?"

Sakura flushed more red and glared at the blue man under her. _(They were still lying on the ground.)_

"You better take those words back mister or soon you're not the only one who is without a towel here", Sakura hardened her glare.

Kisame's laugh ended.

"You're bluffing", he said.

"Are you willing to take that risk…?" Sakura asked putting her right hand to her chest, taking a hold of her towel.

A faint blush appeared to Kisame's ckeeks and in his case his cheeks turned into a light violet colour instead of red.

Sakura smirked and innocently asked:

"My, Fishy-chan, are you _blushing_…? _No waayy_... Haven't you ever seen a naked woman before?"

Kisame grabbed her right hand.

"Tsh, very funny… Fine, I got it. I'm taking a towel, alright? Just get your hands off of yours…" he muttered, releasing her hand and looking away.

"That's my Fishy-chan!" Sakura said giggeling cutely and rising off of Kisame.

"_Tsh_…" Kisame bumbled and took a towel which he wrapped around his hips.

"Happy now, princess?"

"Delighted!" Sakura giggled.

"_Umm_…Sakura-chan…You-you couldn't find a bigger towel…?" Naruto asked carefully, eyes tightly at her face.

"Huh…?" she looked at herself.

"Is it too small...?" she muttered, confused.

Suddenly Sakura heard a husky voice whispering to her ear.

"No."

She recognized this voice too well. It was Itachi's. She froze.

"I find it just perfect", he smirked, noticing how she shivered from of his voice.

"**Oi!** Even if we are spending this evening in piece, I still do not allow any flirting with my team, especially with this particularly one! Is that clear, Uchiha?" Kakashi stoop up, looking at him seriously.

Itachi smirked again and slowly rose his both hands up.

"Got it."

Sakura nervously glanced at Itachi, before taking two little steps away from him.

"I…Uhh…Im...Im going to change now…Uhh…I'll see you guys later…!" she said quietly and then quickly walked off from the pools.

Kisame just stared at the spot where she was just a second ago.

"What…Just happened…?" he asked, looking at the others.

"…Don't know… Maybe the heat…?" Naruto asked, scratching his neck.

Kisame shrugged his sholders and went back to the water, Naruto behind him.

Kakashi glanced suspiciously at Itachi, who still stood still, looking at the entry where Sakura left. Then he too joined the others in the pool.

Meantime Itachi was once again lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help but to wonder what she was up to. She looked really nervous around him. Why…? Was she… Was she afraid of him…? Could she be terrified of him…?

Itachi sighed. He needed to talk to her, as soon as possible. Only then he could find out…

* * *

Heheh... Let's just say that I didn't really focus on this chapter and the events are going too fast but I really couldn't care less. :)

Please review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! :}


	10. Dinner

AN: Hello people! Just putting another chapter here, hope you like it.

And thank you all for your reviews! I'm so glad that most of you people like this story, it's such a relief in fact. I always love it when people say what they think of my creations so keep up reviewing, ok? I'm demanding you now. And you will obey me. There's no other option. You must review. Ok? Great, now go get me a coke.

Right, and just to make this sure once again;

I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.

"Talk." _"Think." __**"Inner-think."**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Dinner_**  
**_

Sakura was currently in her room panicing over everything. She had slumped down in her own little corner, her back was against the wall and her hands were on her head pulling her hair out roughly. She was breathing fast and her heart was racing so much that it hurt in her chest. Altogether she was close to tears.

_"Why…? Why did I...? What… Oh god, what just happened there!"_

It was Itachi's fault, she knew that for sure. Somehow that man had made her totally freeze, she couldn't even breath or think straight! Something was wrong, something was definitely _wrong_!

_"That man...! HE...! How **can** he...! **ARGH!** Damn that MAN!"_

He made her feel like a little child whenever he was around. He made her feel so... _Lost._

She bit her fingernail.

_"What **is** he doing to me! How can this even happen? How, how, **how**! **Curse** him! Curse that man for being able to freeze me like that! I hate him! I hate, I hate, I hate**, I HATE** HIM! I hate Uchiha Itachi! I hate all Uchihas! I wish they were all dead!" **"Saku-chan, almost every Uchiha is dead. You remember that, right dear?" **"But I just hate him so muuuccchhh!" **"****… Now you know I want just the best for you, don't you?"** "…Oh, well, yes…" **"Good, then you must listen to me." **"O-Ok…" **"Alright. First, I want you to calm down, stressing does nothing but bad to us and it'll cause more bad bad bad bad baaad thoughts. Just take a deep breath and relax. And then, when you have calmed down, I want you to continue spending your night as nothing had happened and bear whatever will happen. Just try to like let it go right through you, ok?"**_

Sakura took a deep breath.

"…_Ok, Inner. I'll try." __**"Hurray! Good girl! Now, get dressed and go and check how our boy Sai is doing, right?"**__ "Yeah__**." "And whatever happens, happens. Only God knows."**__ "…Kami-sama, Im so screwed…" __**"Yes, yes you are."**_

So, she quickly threw her pink kimono on and headed to room number 12 where Sai was. On her way to there she sensed thunder growing louder, it was the only thing that could make her feel any worse. _Great._

* * *

_-After a while with Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, Mei and Rino at the dinner table-_

"This look really delicious. We can't thank you enough for your kindness", Kakashi said while sitting at the table with others.

"It's really nothing!" Rino smiled and poured some sake into Kakashi's glass.

"This might be too rude to ask when it's not mine business at all, but, where might that lovely little lady be? Will she come too?" he continued curiously.

"Not rude at all, she is propaply checking how Sai feels. He has complained his head ever since we came here."

Their conversation didn't last long when a loud voice rudely interrupted them.

"**OH-SWEET-GOD!** Itadakimasu!" Naruto rushed to say and quickly as possible started lapping food to his plate.

Kakashi sighed in shame.

"The boys has- Some appetute", Rino chuckled as he watched him eating.

"I whash shoo hunhgry! Thish ish rhheallhy ghood fhoodh!" Naruto grinned mouth full of food and some of it dripping back to his plate.

Kisame watched him with his eyes wide open, never in his life had he seen such a disturbing sight what he was now witnessing. He could bet his Samehada that this boy didn't even know the word 'manners'.

"Don't even bother kiddo. We can't unterstand a word you're saying, just eat the damn food and be grateful", he sighed.

Naruto showed his thumps up, too busy chewing his mouth clear.

"Baka… Can't believe we've spent almost a year hunting you down… How's that even possible when you idiot can't even _eat_ properly?" Kisame glanced at him with pure disgust.

Rino watched at them confused. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"You guys…are enemies…?"

...

...

_"Oh shit!"_

They fell silent, even Naruto stopped eating. Everybody was glancing at each other as if making sure how to put the next words out.

"Well..." Naruto swallowed the food down.

"N-not tonight?" he chuckled nervously and there fell an akward silence among them.

...

"That's-umm _glad_ to hear", Rino finally sighed in relieve.

And so did everybody else sigh too. They knew that it only needed one wrong word and they'd all be sleeping outside in the pouring rain. That was so not in their plans.

And the silence came again.

...

...

...

_Untill._

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! NARUTO!" came Sakura's voice somewhere.

Kakashi's and Naruto's worried eyes met each other.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto answered quickly.

They heard few hard footsteps before the dinner room's door opened revealing Sakura and sick looking Sai. The poor boy was leaning on Sakura's shoulder almost with all of his weight, his head hung down and he didn't look so good, he was paler than usual.

"Kakashi-chan, we might have a little problem here", Sakura said weakly, supporting Sai.

"What the hell happened to Sai?" Naruto asked.

Something was definitely wrong with him right now.

"Sai?" Kakashi asked, rising up.

Sai seemed to react hearing his name.

"_Ummmhh…_ Sakura-chaann… You're such a… _wonderful_ girll… Ihh… I… feel very _sick_…" Sai muttered snuggeling closer (if it was possible) to Sakura, almost falling down.

...

"_**S-SAY WHAT**_…!" Naruto's mouth snapped open.

Kakashi lift an eyebrown to them. He wasn't sure if the situation was amusing or scaring him so he chose not to say anything before knowing more. Kisame on the other hand seemed to think that the picture was somehow humorous and he let out a deep chuckle.

"_Hey_, he's doing better hitting on girls!" he laughed but sobered then realizing what was going on.

"Oi, brat! Keep your filthy emo hands off of her!"

It didn't help the situation at all and everybody still remained looking at the two of them with questionable eyes.

"I don't think he's doing it intentionally… Dear, what is wrong with him?" Rino asked from Sakura.

Sakura sniffed a little bit, she was being really worried about Sai.

"He's sick. He has a bad fever which makes him act weirdly. Kakashi-sensei, I'm really worried about him... He won't let my chakra into his body, he just keeps rejecting it and I can't help him because of that. Kakashi-chan, what should I-_**UHH**_-!" Sai accidently pushed her and himself down, so he was now on top of her hugging her like a teddy bear.

Itachi's eyes wavered a little from anger. What _was_ that foolish boy doing to her? He had no rights to do that!

He almost stood up but caught himself just in time. It wasn't suitable for him to react that way, what was wrong with him! He wasn't responsible of her, he didn't have to do anything to help her out. She was a _stranger_ to him after all! Kami, he was getting careless...

"Why do I seem to be the only one who's worried here? What the bloody hell is wrong with you kiddo?" Kisame stood up pushing his chear to ground.

"It's alright Fishy-chan! He doesn't know what he's doing!" Sakura said weakly trying to get Sai releasing his strong grip.

"As if that matters! He's taking advange of you Pinky! Can't you realize?"

"Mnnhhmm… You're sofftt… _Warrmmm_…" Sai suddenly muttered, tightening his grip.

Kisame's eyes widened in anger.

"_SEE_!" he roared loudly and pointed at Sai.

"Oh my…" Mei gasped and turned to eye Rino worriedly.

Rino looked at his wife's pleading face and sighed.

"Ok, ok. I get it, just wipe that look off of your face", he stood up and walked over to Sakura and Sai, picking easily Sai up.

"Come on lad, take a hold of yourself. Are you ok, little one?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Please, be careful with him Rino-kun, would you?" Sakura also stood up watching shivering Sai with worrying eyes.

"Don't worry little Miss, I'll just put him somewhere safer", Rino smiled and carried Sai to a nearby sofa.

"Kakashi-chan… What should I do with him…?" Sakura asked with a desperate tone still eyeing Sai.

"Sakura, don't worry so much, I'm sure he'll be alright by tomorrow. Now come and eat with us, I know you must be starving like the rest of us."

"I… Uh-I… Hai, Kakashi-chan", Sakura said and nervosly glanced at Itachi before sitting down at the table.

Just then she noticed how hungry she actually was.

"Feel free to take anything you want my dear", Mei smiled sensing her hunger and offering her some ramen.

* * *

_-After the dinner, in the living room-_

"I think he's looking a little better now when he has a little food inside him", Mei said, offering a nice warm blanket to Sakura. ( Sai was using her as a pillow so he was all the time hugging her and leaning on her.)

"Thank you, Mei-chan", Sakura smiled and covered Sai with the blanket.

Sai trembled a little, getting used to his new object which brought him warmness.

"Uhhmmn… Warmmnn…", he muttered, snuzzeling against Sakura so his head was now at her neck.

"Sai…?" Sakura asked a little confused of his sudden intimate action.

"_Bastard…_!" Kisame growled through his theeth.

"Fishy-chan, please, don't be so angry at him. He-He isn't himself right now…", Sakura said, sorrow shining in her eyes.

"_Tsh_… I say he's just acting, that twisted little brat…! Trying to take advange of you…", Kisame hissed angrily and took a gulp of sake from his glass to relax his killing intent.

Itachi secretly agreed. If only he could get his hands to that wench… He grit his theeth silently. And of course Sakura had to do the only thing that could possibly make him even more angrier, she gently started petting the boy's head.

Itachi silently snickered in anger and looked away.

Sai mumbled something but it was so unclear that none of them could understand what he actually said.

"Sorry Sai, I didn't hear that. What was it?" Sakura asked, continuning petting his head gently.

"_Sex_…", he mumbled louder.

Everybody froze.

...

"SAY WHAT!" Naruto's angry voice echoed through the building.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN WRONG WITH YOU SAI! IT'S SAKURA-CHAN FOR KAMI'S SAKE, OUR_ LITTLE SISTER_! NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE _SEX_ WITH HER! ARE YOU FREAKING _MAD_?" he yelled, turning red from anger.

He opened his mouth to scream more but Sakura's angry look silenced him.

"Baka! He didn't mean that!" she said.

"Then, exactly, what did he mean…?" surprisingly Itachi's voice was heard from his dark (emo) corner.

Sakura glanced at him with widened eyes before quickly looking away and muttering nervously:

"I… Uhhh-I… Don't know…"

"Sai, could you repeat that…?" Kakashi asked, he was being curious too of this situation.

"Sakura-chann… You… _Youhhh…_ Promised to tell _meeeh…_ What sex issh…", Sai managed to speak.

"Oh…" Sakura blinked.

"_OH_!" she started to giggle.

"Maybe-maybe I should do that some other time Sai-nii… Now's _errr_-kind of bad placing…", she said humorously and glanced at everybody else.

Kisame snickered oddly.

"And _maybe_ he should go to sleep already and clear his goddamned warped head…", he commented with clear sarcasm.

Kakashi nodded his head before Sakura had chance to say anything.

"I agree. Naruto, take him to upstairs and make sure he falls asleep", he said and poured sake to his glass reading his precious little book at the same time.

Naruto took a quick, dramatic stand up before loudly protesting:

"Wha… **WHAT**! Why me! Kakashi-sensei, I'm _seventeen_! Too old to babysit some sickminded... Eh… **_Weirdo_**… This is so _unfair!"_

"You do as I say. It's late enough and we have an early morning tomorrow. Am I clear?" Kakashi glanced at him seriously behind his book.

Naruto glared at him.

...

And he glared.

...

And glared...

...

"**FINE!"** he yelled throwing his hand up.

"But I'm warning you Sensei; I'm going to be _grumpy_ tomorrow! **Very** grumpy!"

"Cheer up Naruto-nii, I'm not going to stay awake much longer either", Sakura grinned and helped him lifting Sai up.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon Sai, support yourself! And you better _not_ snuggle against me or else you'll end up sleeping with sharks, no offense Kisame. Ok, come on then, you can walk on your own", Naruto helped him to walk.

"Good night Nii-sans!" Sakura yelled behind them and giggled.

"THE _HELL_ I AM!" they heard Naruto's yelling at Sai.

Just then a flashning came near the motel and a horrible thunder banged really close.

Sakura covered her ears right the way and whined in fear.

"I hate thunder! I hate thunder! I hate thunder!_** I HATE THUNDER**_!"

"You're ok Pinky?" Kisame chuckled suddenly.

Sakura glared at him.

"IM FINE!"

Another flashning came and she jumped up and rushed to save, to Kisames lap.

" ... What the_ hell_…?" Kisame looked with shock at the pink haired girl who was covering her face to his chest.

"I am _not_ fine, so not fine! I hate thunder! I hate, I hate, I** hate**!"

"Well, well, well… You aren't so though guy no more, Pinky. And all it takes is a little storm to make you tremble in fear. Ha, should have known this", Kisame laughed.

"_F-Fishy-chan_! How can you? At a time like this? You're supposed comfort me and tell me it's alright and it'll go away, you cannot laugh at me! You're… You're such a… MEANY! How _CAN_ you?"

"Huh, _I'm_ a meany? Like you're one to talk, squeezing the living hell out of my arm. Heh. Hey Itachi, I think we have to take this little thing with us to the base, she's doing some kind of human lock to my arm, I doubt I can get myself off from her hold", Kisame chuckled.

"Hn", Itachi looked away from the slightly annoyed.

"_Oh…_ I'm sorry Fishy-chan… I… I was just scared. I'm afraid of the thunder...", Sakura said and felt guilty so she loosed up her grip.

Again Kisame laughed his rough and raspy laugh.

"Nah. It's alright, I'm used to deal with pain. Come on, Pinky… If it makes you feel saver then you're allowed to break my arm."

"I am? Thank you so muuchh Fishy-chan! You're so kind to me all the time, thank you, thank you, thank you! I like you so much! And you look like a fish, oh how I like fish! I like them better than _dogs,_ isn't that odd? And I like _you_ so much!" Sakura smiled brightly and hugged the sharkman.

Kakashi eyed them not happy what he was seeing. He was getting worried.

"Sakura, don't get too used with him. The next time you'll meet, you'll be enemies again, know that", he said.

Sakura turned her head to his direction and her smile faded a little as she saw his serious face.

"I know that Kakashi-chan... _I know_…", she said sadly and buried her face once again to Kisame's chest.

Kakashi sighed and placed his book into his pocket.

"Time to go to sleep Sakura. Come, I'll escort you", he said standing up.

But Sakura shook her head like a stubborn child.

"I don't want to leave Fishy-chan…"

Kakashi glanced at him and he just shook his shoulders and looked away. Kisame didn't want her to go also.

"Sakura…", Kakashi smiled knowing what to do.

...

"I'll _carry_ you."

Sakura lift her head immediately and looked at him with small smile on her mouth.

"Ok… Good night Fishy-chan", she said and gave a peck to his forehead before Kakashi took her into his arms.

Kisame blinked few times, he was taken back of her peck.

"_Uhh…_ Yeah, nights." he muttered unsure.

Sakura hesistantly looked at Itachi, she knew she had to say something to him too.

"Night, Uchiha-san", she whispered.

Itachi eyed her before nodding his head.

And then Kakashi carried Sakura away, leaving the two, kind of confused Akatsuki member behind them.

Kisame and Itachi stared at their backs and Kisame turned to Itachi's side.

"Damned, man... I'm turning soft, aren't I…?" he sighed sadly.

Itachi didn't look at him.

"Yes, you are."

Kisame cursed silently before asking again.

"Like… _Deidara_…?"

"Hn", Itachi said and stood up.

Kisame eyed him suspiciously.

"You're going?" he asked.

"… I have business I must fulfill", Itachi answered and left saying another word.

Kisame snickered oddly again.

"Tsh, _right_. Have fun. I'm sure _I_ will. With my sake."

* * *

Sooooo, that was it this time. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, my english is once again working out so **fine **that I think I'm making my english teacher proud! Or _not_...

Anyways, I'll write more chapters somewhere in the future, far in the future...

And please, review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! :}


	11. Must know why

AN: MWAHAHHAAAA here I am, AGAINNN! Trolololoo, my birthday is tomorrow and to celebrate that I decited to write you another chapter of this shit! HURRAY, GO MEEHH! :) And you can applause now! Oh, thank you, thank you!

O.O Yeaah, anyways, heres it!

AANNNDD to remind you;

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT!

"Talk." _"Think." __**"Inner-think." **_

* * *

Chapter 11: Must know why

"Night Mei-chan, night Rino-kun!" Sakura giggled in Kakashi's arms as they passed them.

Mei and Rino looked at them with amusement and chuckled:

"Good night my dear!" "Have sweet dreams!"

When the pinkette and her carrier had gone out of the sight Rino turned to face her wife with a soft smile.

"She's such a lovely young child, don't you think so?"

"She sure is." Mei agreed and sighed a little sadly.

* * *

Kakashi carried Sakura to her room door and put her gently to ground smiling to her.

"We will come to wake you up when it's time to leave," he said petting her head as if saying goodnight.

Sakura nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, _umm_… Kakashi-chan…?" she whispered quietly.

"Hmm…?" Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Take care of Sai-nii, would you?"

Kakashi almost chuckled. She was always looking after them.

"Of course I will. Now, go to sleep."

"Hai! _Uhh_…", Sakura looked slightly away from him, a little embrassed.

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked curiously when he sensed her embarassment.

Sakura bit her lip, she was a little unsure if she was allowed to do what she wanted to.

_**"Oh, come on girl. He's not going to bite ya." **__"I know that!" **"Then do it!"** "... Okay, then..."_

Sakura took a deep breath before rising on her tiptoes and hugging him tight. She whispered;

"_Goodnight Kakashi-otou-san. I **love** you_"

Kakashi tensed a little when he noticed her hugging him but he relaxed almost immediately. He wasn't still quite used her showing love to him or touch him so softly. When he heard her whispering those words into his ear he couldn't help but to feel his heart bursting with happiness. She really had no idea of what she could do to him just by saying those three simple words. His mind repeated it again and again.

_"I love you... Love... Love you... Kakashi-otou-san... I love you... Otou-san, I** love** you..."_

He felt like laughing out so loud, he was so happy. But he controlled himself and just smiled her his most loving smile and hugged her tight against him.

_"My child, my girl... My own little girl..."_

He knelt a little bit down so he could give her a kiss to her forehead and he said softly:

"My angel."

Sakura smiled shyly and blushed little as she looked into his one visible eye and found there nothing more than love and care for her. There were no unnecessary words needed when just one of his looks told her everything. And that made her happy.

Then she giggled a little and separated from him. She gave him a small shy wave before opening the door and going into her room. When she had closed the door she rested her back against it and took a deep breath.

_"Some day, Kakashi-otou-san… Soon… I'll be ready to tell you everything… I just need a little more time… Please, wait patiently…" __**"Not long, until we're ready, am I right?"**__ "Uhhuh. And Kakashi-otou-san will be the first one to know." __**"Hmmm, Kakashi-otou-san. **__**Sounds just right, doesn't it?"**__ "Yeah. Just right."_

She smiled and went to bathroom to take a long relaxing shower. After that she changed into her night outfit which was one of Naruto's old shirts. She really liked sleeping in them. They had Naruto's scent all over them and they brought Sakura a feeling that she was always save when she was sleeping.

_"Naruto-nii..."_

Sakura sniffed the shirt and smiled. Yep, she was still save.

Just when she was stepping out of the steaming_ (very steaming)_ bathroom somebody knocked her door and made her freeze

_"Huh? Who could that be…?" __**"Mei or Rino, maybe? How should I know? Just answer the freaking door!"**_

Sakura had a bad feeling of this but she slowly walked to the door and reached the doorknup. She twisted it and opened the door. She took a peek and her eyes widened.

There he was.

Uchiha Itachi.

Standing in front of her door.

No emotions showing on his face.

Just being the gorgeous himself.

Sakura backed away a little for Itachi's amusement.

"What do you want…?" she asked little angry.

Itachi watched the girl's emotions changing. First she was shocked then afraid which soon was replaced by confusion and now she was angry. Funny, how she could do that.

"I came to discuss with you", he said calmly.

Sakura gulped. There was nothing to discuss with him, nothing.

"W-Well… I don't want to talk to you right now, so, goodnight Uchiha-san", she said and tried to sound angry and shut the door so he wouldn't come in.

Itachi noticed it and quickly moved his foot so the door wouldn't close. Then he opened it with force and glared at her angrily while taking a step closer to her so he was inside the room and closed the door behind him.

Sakura on the other hand took two steps backwards wanting to be as far as possible from him.

"First of all, you _will_ listen what I have to say to you", Itachi took another step closer to the girl who was overtaken by fear.

Again Sakura took steps backwards.

"Second, do not **ever **try to shut the door in front of my face again."

Sakura stared at him with her big green eyes and heard the demanding and strong voice of his which made her back away again.

"Third, do not speak to me in such a disrespectful tone when I have done nothing that would deserve such treatment", he once again closed their distant.

"Am I making myself clear?" he looked at her warningly and moved closer.

"I… Uhh… I think I-I understand now, Uchiha-san", Sakura gulped still backing away from him.

"P-Please, tell me what you have come here to talk me about", she tried to sound strong.

Itachi watched her as she slightly trembled and sweated. He was almost sure what she was going to answer to his question but still he had to proof it. So he lightened his glare a little bit and let his voice out.

"Tell me… Are you-_hmm,_ **afraid** of me…?"

Sakura felt her back facing the wall now. She couldn't escape from him anymore. She was now trapped and he… _Oh god_, he just kept on coming closer and closer to her. **NO! **This was all too much for her…! She would break up soon…! But she had to… She had to be strong…! She had to resist it…!

"_No…_", she breathed out closing her eyes.

Itachi glared at her and stepped closer. He could smell her scent now…

_"Drugging..."_

"Do not lie to me _girl",_ he closed their distant.

"If you are not afraid of me the do tell me why you cannot look straight into my eyes then?"

Itachi knew he was scaring her but he didn't care. It was her fault after all, she had made him mad. And nobody made him mad without suffering the consequences.

"Why is it that you have avoided me the whole evening?" his tone became angrier and way more darker.

"Not saying a single word to me or not even glanced at me without looking nervous?" he grapped her arms rather tightly.

"Calling me **_Uchiha-san_**…?" he spat the last word with so much hatred that even he was a little surprised.

Yeah, he was angry now. Boy he was _**angry**_.

Sakura turned her head away. He was angry to her, se knew it. But she didn't have to answer that. She didn't _want_ to answer that. She wouldn't. She couldn't… He… He can't know…!

Her silence made Itachi's blood boil.

"Damnit woman**, answer** me!" he commanted and slightly shook her against the wall.

"I… I don't want to…", Sakura whispered. This was all too familiar to her. It brought back bad memories. Memories of… _Him_…

"_Answer_!" he was losing his patience with her. He shook her a little more.

Sakura gasped when her head hit the wall with a loud thump.

"You're… You're **hurting** me…", she said and felt his grip tightening.

"You're making it again…! Making me _remember_…! Remember **him**!"

Itachi caught a hold of himself and let go of Sakura. He backed away a little, understanting that he was being way too aggressive with her.

Sakura glanced at him and rubbed her arms which had a little red marks left by Itachi's hands.

"Answer me", Itachi replied more calmly now.

Sakura lift her eyes to glare at him extremely angry. She had had it.

"I will **not!" **she hissed out loudly.

"I will _**not **_answer you anything!_ Why_ should I! I have done nothing wrong! And _still,_ still you're coming here, yelling at me and making me feel extremely uncomfortable! UGH, why can't you just understand? I _don't_ want to speak with you, nor do I want to explain my actions to you! Just let me tell you something; Life isn't fair and you don't always get what you want! That must be something very strange to you Uchihas, not getting what you want, huh! You and your damn big egos! You know what, go to hell Uchiha Itachi, **go** to hell!" she yelled, being half angry, half sad.

Itachi stood still and kept quiet as he watched the pink haired girl scream at him with all she had. Her voice was filled with frustration, anger and sadness. He could tell she was really upset.

And he…

He...

He was getting so _turned on_…

And he didn't even know _**why**_!

Something about that feisty little kunoichi made him feel _alive_. Inside of him. A feeling that he wasn't used to feel and had forgotten a very long time ago. But damn, he was actually enjoying it now…

How, just _how_ did she do it…?

In a blink of an eye his feeling changed. He did **not **like how she could mess up with his head, with his feelings. The fact that she could make him feel things he hadn't felt since his childhood was very dangerous. Dangerous for him.

He was angry again. Very, _**very **_angry.

"_How_…?" he asked quietly, ignoring her ongoing ranting.

"_Huh_…?"Sakura stopped her lecture.

Suddenly Itachi pushed her hard against the wall and looked into her eyes. His red sharingan eyes were spinning dangerously fast.

"How… Do you _do_ it…?" he asked, holding her completely still against the wall.

No matter how she tried to struggle against his hold, it was just too strong. She couldn't move her body. Once again she felt _weak_. _Useless_.

_'Annoying…'_

"You… Make me **do **these _foolish_ things. You make me react without thinking. _You…_ Are in my head too many times and no matter how hard I try to pass them, they _still_ come always back. You make me _feel _things I have never felt before. Never in my life, and I would gratefully prefer to never feel them. You-" he looked at her with a desperate eyes.

"**You** make me feel _weak_", he spat out angrily and with so much hatred.

Sakura breathed fast. She didn't understand… Why was he telling her those things…? Why…?

...

_Wait…!_

...

Was he…? Was actually he telling her that he wasn't an emotioneless man…?

Was he actually telling her how he felt _inside_, behind his mask…?

Was he telling her that he was a man who _had_ feelings…? Maybe unwanted, but_ feelings_ still…?

Was he telling her he couldn't understand himself…?

That he couldn't understand his feelings…?

That he couldn't_ read_ them like others…?

Was he…? Could he be…? Like _Sai_…?

"I-Itachi…", Sakura didn't know what to say. He was just too **hard** to read. She didn't want to take that change, to risk everything she had, just to find out that she was wrong.

_"No."_

"Hn. Forget it. I will not bother you anymore", Itachi sighed and let her go, trying to turn around to exit.

Sakura, by a reflex, grapped his arm.

His eyes turned to her again and she gulped.

"_T-The reason_… Why I didn't look into your eyes-"

_"What if I'm wrong...?"_

"W-Why I avoided you all night-"

_"What if I'm right...?"_

"Why I couldn't speak to you-"

_"What if he doesn't feel the same...?"_

"W-Why I called you by your family name-"

_"What if he's just using me...?"_

"The reason-"

_"I don't want to get hurt again...!"_

"I-It was-", Sakura whispered quietly, moving closer to him until she felt his hot breathing on her skin.

She felt him tense.

_**"****Sakura… What…! What the hell are you doing!"**__"…I can't… No more Inner… I have to-" __**"Sakura, **__**NO**__**! He'll just cause you pain! NO SAKURA, DON'T DO THIS TO US!"**__"…Inner… I don't-h__ave the power…The strenght… To hold back… Anymore…" __**"SAKURA!"**__ "…Please…"_

"I…", she closed her eyes, tears on her eyeflashes.

"…_Please…"_

"Feared…", she was now on her tiptoes, really close to Itachi, her nose almost touching his.

"…_Just… Please…"_

"Of…", her other hand was on his sholder.

"… _Don't hurt me…"_

"This…"

"… _Anymore…"_

Her lips met his.

Lightly pressed.

Shyly touched.

...

...

Itachi stood still. His blank eyes watched the little girl finally let her tears gently flow out the corners of her eyes. He felt it again… He _felt_…

Too soon, before his brains had time to react to all of this, Sakura departed from him as if she was accepting some bad thing to happen to her.

_**"Sakura… I said… **__**I told you… It's too late now… Stupid girl… You should have listen… Listen only me… Others… They only hurt you… My dear… They only break you apart… Tear you… To little pieces… To many little pieces…"**_

"I'm-I'm s_orry_…", Sakura let her tiny voice out, slowly backing away. It was over now…

Itachi watched her do that, backing away and taking her sweet, _drugging _scent and taste with her. That _stupid_ girl, doing something that should be named illegal. So, the only thing in his mind was to stop her making such a _crime _to him and quickly he pulled her back to him.

"_This_ was the reason…?" he asked in a low, dark and quiet voice, trying to make an eye contact with her.

Sakura slowly nodded, eyes closed still.

"_Then_… Let us do this right", Itachi said and lifted her head up by her chin.

Again their lips met and this time Itachi deepened the kiss. He didn't ask for her permission, he forced his tongue inside her mouth, he wanted to taste her again.

God, it felt _**good**_**.**

Sakura was a little shocked. She had already thought he didn't want this. She was ready to give up…

"_I-Inner… W-what should I do…?" __**"…"**__ "H-Help me, please…!" __**"…"**__"I-I don't know…What s-should I do…?" __**"GOOD LORD, JUST FUCKING KISS THE FREAKING HOT MAN IN FRONT OF YOU!"**_

Sakura slowly returned the kiss and let her tongue rub against his, letting him to take the control.

Itachi felt she had recovered from her shock and started kissing him back. He heard her mourn and let a tiny smirk to the corner of his mouth. She let out such _exciting_ sounds that he just couldn't help but to play with her a little.

He pulled away from her and started making soft butterfly kisses from her neck to her collarbone which by the way he found as her sensitive spot. He began to suck it hard and smirked more when he heard her gasp and mourn in pleasure.

"D-don't… Plea-_aaa_-se… _Unnnhh_… T-tea-_se_ me… ", Sakura managed to speak through her panting.

"Hmm…", he licked his way back to her mouth again and slowly moved his hands to grap her ass.

He felt her hands at his neck, gently grapping some of his hair and her hips moving up and down dangerously close to his private area and making him groan a little of how good it felt. He wanted her continue doing that…

Yeah, situation was indeed getting hot.

Itachi felt his lower body tensing and he knew he had to calm down or he would soon loose his self-conrtol and do something he might regret later. He had to stop this now, before it went too far…!

_Or_… On the other hand… Why should he bother? He hadn't felt this good in ages and he didn't want it to stop now. He needed this. He wanted this. He wanted _**it**_.

Also he could feel how her body was already reacting to him, she was panting rather hard and what he felt she was really wet, he knew she would be ready for him to enter.

So, without thinking twice he slipped his hands under her shirt intenting to take it off and see her soft breasts.

_But…_

Something went wrong. The moment his hands were under her shirt he felt her body compeletely freeze and he looked at her. She had horror written all over her face and she shook terribly and he knew it wasn't because of the panting. Quickly he took his hands off of her shirt and looked at her with a little bit of confusion showing in his eyes. He needed an explanation.

"S-S-S-Sasu-u-ke", Sakura shuttered terrifiedly, letting the tears once again to her cheeks.

Immediately Itachi got the point. He had made a mistake. A goddamned horrible mistake! How could he be so thoughtless? He had done _exactly_ the same thing that his foolish little brother had done when he had tried to rape her. Damn he was stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

_**"No time to think that Ita-kun! Hurry up and say something to her! She's going to have a break down!"** "… How can I be such a fool…?" **"ITACHI! Stop that! It doesn't help at all! You must keep the girl calm, for Christ sake KEEP HER CALM!"** "… Foolish me… What was I even thinking…?" **"… Huh…? Wh-what are you doing now?"** "… I should have known better not to meet her again…" **"What are you-"** "I only bring her pain… Nothing else… Just pain…" **"H-HEY! Don't talk bullshit!"** "…She would have been better without me… I should have thought about her…" **"You DID! She's unhappy! She's-"** "I once again brought her nothing else but sorrow… Yes… She is better if we don't meet again…" **"AHH, THE HELL SHE IS! YOU GUYS NEED EACH OTHER! ****WE**** NEED EACH OTHER!"** "…Foolish me for even thinking about having something for myself… I am a murder… I cost people hurt… I do not deserve anything… Not a family… Not friends… Not her…"_

Itachi backed away from her, guilt shining in his eyes.

"I am sorry… I should have known…", he muttered quietly and slowly made their distant grow. He was going to leave.

Sakura noticed it.

_**"YO! Girl! Clear your mind already!"**__ "I-Inner…?" __**"You stupid girl! First you deliberately disobey me and start kissing with your enemy (if I may say it was one hell of a kiss btw) and then when things are getting hot, you-you-YOU RUIN everything and start seeing that bastard in him! What the hell girl?"**__"I-I… I'm…" __**"Listen up now! Itachi. Is. Not. Sasuke! Did you see how he stopped immediately when you started panicing! DID you!"**__ "I-I did…" __**"He's like nothing what **__he__** is! Itachi is warm. He's soft. Heck, he's even gentle!"**__ "…He… He is…" __**"He is what…?"**__ "He… Itachi is… Nothing like Sasuke…!" __**"SHANNARO! Glad you have come to your senses again!"**__ "I-Inner…! He is leaving!" __**"…Oh... Well that won't do…"**__ "I have to stop him! I don't want him to leave! I don't… I have to tell him everything is fine!" __**"Well go for it girl! HURRY, HURRY BEFORE THAT SEXY ASS LEAVES!"**_

Quickly Sakura rushed to close their distant once again. She grapped his arm, stopping him from leaving and hugged him tightly, whispering to him:

"P-Please… Don't go… Please…! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...! It isn't because of you, I just... I… I'm so sorry Itachi! Please don't leave me!"

Itachi stood there shocked of the girl's actions. She was begging him to stay, but how could he? He was a _monster_ and she… She was just too innocent for him.

* * *

... So... much... drama... Too much... Can't handle this anymore... Must...go...and...watch...some...**SIMPSONS!**

Oh, and _goddamned_ WHERE IS THE SEX? No, seriously, where is it?

Please review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! :}


	12. Team Hebi

AN: God, I suck at writing. Once again I hate my english sooo much and I just hope you'll all forgive me for raping your beautiful language. Seriously, this is like my official apology of my ignorance. So there you have it now, be grateful.

I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.

"Talking" _"Thinking" **"Inner-thinking"**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Team Hebi

"I can't stay", Itachi whispered.

Sakura's breathing stopped. Her eyes widened and she slowly raised her face to look at his eyes.

"Y-you _can't_...?" she whispered gulping.

Itachi looked away from her big pleading eyes, he somehow felt shame. They were so innocent, _too_ innocent. He shouldn't be looking at something so innocent because he knew he'd somehow taint them with all the awull sins he had made. He shouldn't be holding her, she was too pure for him.

_**"Itachi, you can't leave her now, not like this!"** "I have to. There is no other way." **"There IS other ways, you just-"** "**No**. No, you don't understand-"** "NO! It's YOU who doesn**__**'t understand! How can you even think about leaving her here? You can't do that to her, you'll hurt her agai-!"** "You foolish little voice inside my head, don't you get it! **If** I am to stay here with her **then** she will be hurt. I will hurt her, somehow, I always will." **"No you won't! You need her, she needs you! How the hell can you be so blind and not see that? You two are meant for each other, we are meant to be with her!" **"No." **"YES! Why the fuck wouldn't we!" **_

Her quiet voice disturbed his thoughts; "Don't go... Don't leave me, please... Don't leave..." her beggings repeated over and over again.

Itachi shook his head a little.

_"...She thought I was Sasuke..."_

A glint of pain passed through his eyes as he glanced at her face.

_"For a minute she actually confused us two as same. Me and my **disgusting** little brother." **"..."** "She can't really want me here with her if all I do is to remind her of him. She doesn't seriously want this, she doesn't want me. She wants someone who will be there to hold her and take her pain away. And **I** can't be that person."_

He closed his eyes for a second and breathed in her scent.

"Don't leave me here... Please, don't go..."

_**"Itachi... You do realize, if you decide to run away now you'll only make the situation worse. You'll leave her here with her fragile heart broken and all alone with no one to take care of her. I don't think she'd survive after that Itachi, she'd die. **"She would manage." **You'd kill her."** "There would be someone." **"Are you sure now? **"I am."** Completely sure? **"I told you already."** "So you really are willing to take that risk? Because if you're wrong then-"** "**Stop it** already. You are really starting to annoy me brat. Why should I be the one who's responsible of her? When did I start being her guardian?"_

Itachi opened his now dangerously looking spinning red eyes.

"I don't want to be alone... Please..."

_"I could not care less of this silly little girl. I am not so foolish to let her get into my way. She would only be a burden, a big barrier on my way to get stronger. My enemies would try to get her, they would see her as my weakspot. As strong as I am I can't afford any weakspots, especially ones like her!"_

"Please..."

_**"HA! If that really is the case now then sure you don't mind me asking one tiny little question? Just tell me my dear Itachi-kuuun, what would you think if there'd actually be someone else to take care of her? After you have left her of course, she'd be so broken and so, oh alone..."** "...So?" **"So, someone comes and takes her with him. *Smirk* She'd be with another man, my buddy. Someone else would have her."** "...And? I would not care." **"Yah, suuuure. It sure as hell wouldn't bother you to think someone else touching her, tasting her. Someone else's lips on her, licking her."** "..." **"His hands roaming all over her innocent body, pushing her against him maybe a little too aggressively so she'd have bruises after that..."** "..."_

"Don't l-leave me..."

_**"She moaning someone else's name when it's his hands in her panties, not yours." **"..."** "So it doesn't bother you at all if her delicious kisses went to another man, her soft breasts pressed against him, their sweat mixing together as their bodies hit each other with the same rhythm in and out and in and out and iiiinnnn and ooouutt, iiiinnnnnhhhh, oooouuuttthhh. Because if it doesn't bother you then everything is cool, ya know. *innocent smile*"** "... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... . . . . . . . . . . .. ... It does not bother me."_

"I'm sorry, d-don't go..."

_**" AAAGGHH FUCK YOU! IT SURE AS HELL BOTHERS ME A LOT! Ghhh, ok, just think this then; you could have her."** "...What...?" **"*smirk* Yes, all by yourself. She'd be yours. *cough* Ours. *cough* No one else could touch her, just you."** "... No, that would be impossible..." **"Would it now? But it sure is dempting, isn't it? She being there all the time, wanting only you, lusting you..."** "I..." **"Oh, just think about it, she'll be ours, her mind, her body... She'll care for us, love us."** "She..." **"We'd not be alone anymore, ever. She'll be there, with her arms open. And we will protect what is ours..." **"She will..."_

"Forgive m-me Itachi...! I didn't meant to... S-so sorry..."

_**"She'll love us, for sure. Always."** "She will love me..."** "Yes..."** "Lov**-NO**! Do not try to mess up with my head! She could never love me, not a monster like me. I shall leave her for good and you shall not stop me."_

"Please, don't lea-" "**Stop**", Itachi's strong voice interrupted her.

Sakura flinched and looked at him again. His face was cold like ice but something seemed to be wrong with him. His eyes were sending her a message that he had made up his mind and was ready to leave her. Sakura shook her head violently as she understood it.

"_**No!**_ Nonononononononono...!" more tears began to flow from her already puffed eyes.

"I will not let you...! You can't leave me, I won't let that happen!" she continued while shaking her head and she grapping his shirt tightly.

Itachi sighed as he watched her pathetic crys and protests before saying coldly to her;

"Let go of me, kunoichi."

Sakura didn't obey, she just tightened her grip and shook her head. "Nononononononononono...!"

"I said, release me!" Itachi replied with much harsher tone and sent her a dangerous, yet very sad glare.

Sakura stop shaking her head after hearing that. Her grip was still there but she had calmed down a bit, she took slow breaths in and out. She had to think something fast.

_"**He's upset... You got him very upset..."** "But, but, but, he's leaving me now!" "**Because you hurt his feelings."** "I-I didn't meant to! It was an accident! R-really!" **"But he doesn't think like that."** "Then tell me what can I do to make this ok! I-I don't know what to do!"** "Just tell him what you really feel inside, that's all you can do now..."** "I-Inside? But what**-ohh**...!"_

Suddenly it was all clear to her, it all made sense. She knew exactly what she had to do, what she had to say. So, gently as possible she moved her arms around him and closed him to her embrace. He stiffed a little and she took the advange of that by lifting her mouth next to his ear, whispering softly; "_Itachi-"_

She kept a small pause.

_"Here it goes..."_

"you are nothing like _Sasuke_."

After saying that Sakura felt Itachi's body freezing completely. She knew this was it and there was no other chance to do this so she had to get it right. She started kissing his ear to calm him down and when his body had relaxed a little she continued;

"No matter how you two look like each other, you're still _you_, not him. Forgive me for my stupid hallucinations before, I shouldn't have acted that way but trust me Itachi, it wasn't because of you. You did nothing wrong. I truly did enjoy it but somehow my mind went suddenly blank and-and I'm sorry I can't explain it any better... It seems that he left me with more traumas than I'd expected..."

Sakura took a shaky breath.

"I-I... I really don't wish for you to leave like this... I-err-" she blushed very hard.

"I_ want **you**_, Itachi..."

"No one else..."

Itachi listened those words quietly. He felt her kissing his ear, breathing to his neck.

_"Nothing like Sasuke..."_

He qulped silently.

_"You're nothing like him..."_

A unvisible smile crept to the corner of his mouth.

_"I want you, Itachi..."_

He let out a light chuckle, making her look at him with scared eyes.

_"You're nothing like **Sasuke**..."_

Suddenly he let out a heart filling laugh and surprised Sakura by grapping her by her waist and spinning her around the room while happily kissing her and laughing. He did not remember the last time he had laughed or done something so silly. This was something so out of his character but he didn't care, after all, she truly wanted _him_.

Sakura watched amazed at the usually stoic man who was now laughing so lightly and spinning her around. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized he was happy. Happy for _**her**_. He was laughing. The very first time she had heard him laugh. He sounded so handsome and so-so **_normal_**. Maybe he did care for her after all, maybe he wanted her too.

Sakura let out a giggle as she continued watching him. Not that childish giggle she always did, no, this one was fully from her heart, to him.

**CRASH!**

The sudden sound made them quickly seperate from each other as far as possible. All the happiness that was in the room suddenly vanished and was replaced by tension. Their hearts were bounding hard in their chests as they kept watching the door with wide open eyes. Thoughts of being caught filled their heads and both of them took fast breaths without noticing.

_Dum... du-dum... Dum... du-dum..._

Nothing happened.

"W-what was that?" Sakura qulped still taking wild breaths.

Itachi just shook his head a little, still watching the door like waiting for something to happen. His gaze moved to left and a scowl appeared on his face.

"There is people in the main hall", he said after a small pause and without no warning he went to open the door.

He said nothing to her when he just started making his way towards the mainhall with quick long steps.

Before he was completely out of the sigh, Sakura too got over her panic attack and started following him. It didn't took long until they reached their destination and as soon as they stepped into the mainhall they realized what was wrong. Sakura gasped in horror and moved backwards seeing what was there.

In the mainhall, there was team Hebi, with all it's glory, all soaking wet and shivering. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were all standing quietly, watching Rino strangling Sasuke and pinning him against the wall at the very same time.

Mei looked at them with scared and worried eyes but despite her hesitating, she didn't open her mouth to say anything.

There were also Kakashi and Kisame in the room. They were both giggling like schoolgirls and were really out of balance. Anybody with common sense understood that they weren't exactly sober. Guess they were having some sort of a drinking game when they were interrupted by this incident.

Kisame was grinning like a madman, trying hard not to laugh. Then he noticed Itachi and Sakura.

"_Yoooh!_ Itachi, looky what we have here! Looks like it's time for a family union!" he laughed hard obviously drunk and got even a chuckle from Kakashi.

Right when Kisame mentioned Itachi's name Sasuke snapped his head to him and followed his eyes to see his beloved bigbrother. His face turned into a nasty expression.

"Itaccchii", he hissed like a snake in Rino's strong struggle.

Itachi totally ignored him.

"What happened?" he asked from Rino.

Rino glanced at him angrily and turned his eyes back to the little worm in his hands.

"This little brat here needs to learn some manners!" he spoke out angrily.

"Means that Sasuke-_kuun_ picked up a fight..." Kakashi sighed dramatically.

"**NO!** Sasuke-kun just asked why we weren't allowed to fight in here! That's all! Then that big, _hairy_ man came and start struggeling him out of nowhere!" Karin suddenly screamed out with her high, _high_ annoying voice.

Kisame quickly covered his ears with a pained look on his face.

"_God_, woman! You're killing my ears!" he said to her, making her blush scarlet.

"Can't even imagine how scary it must be for Sasuke when you two are doing it" he continued with a disgusted face.

Suigetsu suddenly laughed.

"Like he'd ever fuck with _her_!" he snickered making Karin even more redder.

Kisame just lifted his right eyebrow.

"_Right_, I forgot. He's gay, isn't he?" he said earning a drunkish giggle from Kakashi. "That must mean that you're his new lovetoy?"

Suigetsu looked absolutely terrified.

Kakashi nodded agreeing with Kisame.

"Yup, there's no shame admidding that. After all, who could ever resist those mysterious dark eyes, that soft like a silk skin and that perfect musculiar body of his?" he asked and this time it was Kisame who laughed.

"Yeah, yeah and it was really no wonder when he run off to that old pedohile snake to be his personal sex slave, he must have been really afraid if anyone could accept his choice of sexuality, poor little gay thing. Plus, i bet he just _had_ to learn from the best." Kisame added and both he and Kakashi shared a long _long_ drunkish laugh.

Suigetsu growled.

"Fuck off, old man! If I'd be you, I'd shut my big sharpy mouth before someone sticks his sword right through it!" he hissed angrily and raised his sword up.

Kisame's laugh ended. His drunkish eyes turned serious when he glanced at Suigetsu's sword.

"I don't take orders from a sword stealers like you, _boy_" he spat out. "You'd never have a chance against me and samehada, so drop it off before I really get angry."

"**Enough**!" Rino's strong voice echoed through the building, cutting their fight off.

Nobody said a thing after that.

"_Ugghhh...!_ Let go of me, you sick old man!" Sasuke raged to him and managed to struggle himself free from his hold.

Karin stepped closer to him. "Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" she asked worriedly, not daring to touch him.

"_Shut up_!" Sasuke spat at her and turned to Itachi.

"Itachi", he whispered darkly.

"Sasuke-kun", Itachi greeted.

They eyed each other in pure anger.

If Sasuke wouldn't have known that there were people stronger than him that didn't allow fighting right now, he would have already jumped to kill Itachi, using every little pice of his power to kill the man that he oh-so-hated. **But**, he knew someone would have stopped him before he had even taken a step forward and possibly kill him for trying anything and that did not go well with his plans if he ever was going to get his revenge. So he glenched his fists and took a deep shaking breath to calm his killing intent.

He somehow managed to do that.

Then he saw something that caught his eye, a bunch of pink hair.

_"That is... Mmmm... Familiar... Could it be...? Sakura..."_

He smirked.

Sakura, to her horror saw him watching her, checking her out and smirking evily.

_"**Fuck** no!"_

"Tsh, Sakura, haven't seen you in a while. You look pretty good in those clothes... (remember she only had Naruto's t-shirt) You don't happen to remember the last time we saw, hmmm? I don't know about you but I'd like to continue where we were so brutally stopped at that time."

* * *

Can't stop smiling about the thought of Kisame and Kakashi drunk together! :D So hilarious!

Please review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! :}


	13. NARUTO!

AN: Soooo... I'm not taking too long on these, am I? ;D Haha, what can I say, I'm just so busy. Anyway, just read the chapter.

"Talking" _"Thinking" **"Inner-thinking"**_

* * *

Chapter 13 : NARUTO!

Sakura's eyes widened as she took a step backwards and shook her head a little_. _This couldn't be happening to her, not now when she was starting to get herself alright again! She shivered as she suddenly saw Sasuke having this arrogant look on his face. To her he looked dangerous, like a predator had finally found it's long lost pray.

"So you _**do**_ remember, eh?" he asked amused. "And do you remember what we were about to do that time? It's such a shame that we were so brutally stopped by an intruder then, isn't it?"

Sakura flinched at that memory and guickly looked away. She didn't want to remember it all, not again!

Sasuke just smirked at that. "Why Sakura, don't say you're _still_ grumpy at my present? No need to, I'll promise, I'll make you feel _good_."

Kakashi who had almost passed out sent an angry glare to him. He wasn't sure what was going on (and his brains wasn't exactly at the finest position right now), but he still was sober enough to catch when something wasn't right. He was just about to open his mouth to say something when a loud voice made it's way before him;

"Oi, _people_! What _the fuck_ was that noise? Seriously, first you sent me to babysit one twistedminded emo and when I'm finally getting some sleep, you freaking start to break this whole inn down!" Naruto appeared to the upstair's railing.

"Oh…" he looked at team Hebi.

"Sasuke…" he muttered wrinkling his eyebrowns and quickly glancing at Sakura before turning his tone to speak seriously; "What are you doing here you _worthless_ piece of shit?"

Sasuke chuckled darkly; "Hello Naruto. We were just talking about the good old times, weren't we Sakura? The last time we saw, yes, it was rather **enjoyable** meeting."

Naruto gritted his theeth before saying coldly; "It was… When I kicked your sorry-ass back to your gay lover."

Kisame giggled a little, not fully understanding how serious their talking was. "Ohmy_goood_, foxboy haves some _comebacks_! How did you know we were just talking abou-" he was stopped by Kakashi's very, very dark glare. It was not time to joke around, he realized.

Sasuke's smirk vanished at Naruto's words. He sent an angry glance at him before smirking again. "One subject to another, don't you too think Sakura looks really_ irresistible_ in your shirt? It just shouts to get ripped off from her."

After hearing that Naruto jumped down from upstairs and stood silently in front of Sasuke, glaring at the bastard hard.

"Get the**_ fuck_** out of here, Sasuke", he hissed in a low voice. "We have nothing to do with you anymore, **get** out!"

Sasuke sent him an amused look.

"God, I'm so _scared_ Naruto", he snickered and leaned forward him so his mouth was near his ear.

"You really think you can always be there to protect her, to keep her save away from me?" he whispered loud enough for all the people in the room to hear.

Naruto was angry but remained silent.

"Tsk, I don't think so Naruto. Someday you aren't near her and you know what?" Sasuke chukled, tickling his neck. "There _I_ will be then" he smirked evily before continuing; "And then I'll do _horrible_ things to her, things you can't even dream of. She'll be screaming my name _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again-"

"**ENOUGH**!" surprisingly Kakashi's voice interrupted him.

"**Sasuke**, it's better for you to leave this place. _Right_. _Now_", he spoke with such a strong voice that Sasuke knew better not to push it anymore. Drunk or not, Kakashi was still one of the strongest ninja the world will ever hear of.

There was a small silence.

"We will stay here, you like it or not", Sasuke suddenly said with somewhat calm tone.

His words were followed by a sudden short but bitter laugh by Naruto.

"It's too bad you think you could stay, sorry Sasuke but this inn doesn't allow any animals!" he snickered. "But don't worry, I'll escort you out!"

Before Sasuke knew what had hit him Naruto had grabbed a good punch of his chickenbutt hair and started dragging his twitching being torwards the front door.

"Hey, hey, _HEY!_ What are you doing to him!" came Karin's screams which were totally ignored by everyone.

Dragging a cursing Sasuke to the front door wasn't an easy task but somehow Naruto made it and was about to open the door to get him out when another voice came as strong as Kakashi's;

"**_Leave it_** Naruto-san. I think it is time for a little brother moment", Itachi spoke and walked to him taking his place and throwing Sasuke (and I mean literally) out to the heavy rain before stepping himself out too.

The door was shut and it came quiet to the hall. Nothing was heard from outside, only the pouring rain and occasional thunder.

Naruto turned away from the door to see everybody else. He gave the team Hebi a short glare before taking notice of the badly shaking Sakura who was about to collapse down. He rushed to her and hugged her tighly while murmuring into her ear; "_Sshhh_, it's alright now Sakura-chan… He's gone. You have nothing to be afraid of, I'm here, I'll protect you from him… Ssshhh, please trust me Sakura-chan, nothing's going to happen to you…"

Sakura hide her face into his chest before letting her small voice out: "_Naruto-nii_… What if he's right…? You're not going to be always here for me… What… W-what happens when you're away, Naruto-nii…?"

Naruto was quiet at first. He needed to think. "_Nothing_ will happen! I… Sakura-chan, I… Uhh… It-"

"Naruto-nii…" Sakura shook her head little. "You can't always be my saviour..."

"Sakura-chan, listen, I-" a sarcastic laugh disturped Naruto.

Suigetsu chuckled very loudly before speaking; "Why give false hope to the poor girl?"

Naruto turned his head slowly to him and tried hard not to rush on him and beat a bloody pulp of him.

"_What...?"_ he asked very, very low voice.

Suigetsu ignored his deadly glare and shrugged his shoulders. "Just saying the fact... Really, it's_** Sasuke**_ we're talking about here. He always gets what he wants, always."

Naruto didn't get the chance to finish, when the door was once again opened, revealing the wet and bloodtripping Itachi.

"Well, that didn't surely take long…" Rino muttered kind of amused.

Itachi glanced at the rest of the team Hebi, his red sharingan eyes spinning dangerously.

"Get out", he spoke quietly.

Suigetsu and Juugo glanced at each other, thinking the consequences if they didn't follow his orders. Karin was first one to move, wanting to know what had happened to her dear Sasuke-kun. When she rushed by Itachi, there was a pink little blush and a lustful glance at him, but Itachi didn't notice it.

"Oh man… Fucking _great_ Sasuke, now we'll too have to sleep out there… Nice job", Suigetsu muttered, he too taking his leave.

Juugo soon followed them, nobody really not knowing what he thought about it. He just looked calm.

When the door was shut once and for all, all eyes were on Itachi. (Well, except Kisame's and Kakashi's, Kisame had passed out somewhere when they stopped arguing who was gay and who not and Kakashi was just already so drunk that he needed all his attention to stand up straigh.)

"Who's blood is that?" Mei asked with her face pale.

Itachi glanced at her.

"Sasuke's", he said and looked at the passed out Kisame who was currently snoaring and drooling on one of the hall's chear.

Itachi sighed.

"I will go now, do not bother to move him or wake him up. Let him sleep there", he said and started walking to his room.

"Uhh… Itachi-san…!" Sakura's tiny voice stopped him.

"Hn?"

"I… I, uhh… Thank you", she mumbled burying her now red face again to Naruto's chest.

Itachi just continued his way saying nothing but a small smile was on his lips after he heard her words.

"_You are welcome." __**"*GIGGLES*" **__"… What…?" __**"Oooohh, nothing…."**__ "…" __**"*GIGGLES*"**__ "… Hn… You are annoying." __**"*GIGGL-* WHAT! AHH, SCREW YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL MONKEY! YOU SHOULD GODDAMN THANK ME AND WORSHIP THE GROUND UNDER ME AFTER WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU! YOU LITTLE PRICK, I JUST FIXED YOUR LOVELIFE AND YOU, YOU FUCKING DARE TO SAY **__**IM**__** ANNOYNG! LISTEN BRAT, SOMEDAY I'LL- (and it goes on and on and on…)" **__"Still wondering how I could kill him…"_

Naruto looked after him.

"Tsh, what _an asshole_. Acting all cool with his _'I-couldn't-care-less'_ attitude!" he muttered.

* * *

_So now it's time for all of those innocent little readers out there to stop reading because it get a litte dirty from here. _

That night, Sakura didn't get any sleep at all. Her mind wandered somewhere far far away from her body and she propably had made some kind of a world record on sighing. She wasn't quite sure of what she should have thought or felt, there were just too many emotions inside her.

First of all, there was fear. Fear of what will happen from now on, to her, to her new family and to… Itachi… Yes, there was fear and it was the strongest emotion inside her.

Then there was sadness. Sadness of what her life had turned up to. She didn't want this. For her parents to get killed and her life to get destroyed by a boy who she used to love so much.

There was anger. Anger of all the horrible things she had have to put up with and just accept without anybody asking her opinion about it. She felt angry toward Orochimaru, who had stolen Sasuke away from them and turned him into a mini copy of himself. Toward Sasuke, who had let this happen without putting up a fight. Towards her parents, who had left her all by herself in this evil little world. But most of all, she was felt angry toward herself.

But somewhere behind these bad emotions, there was also something unexpected: happiness, joy, attachment and relief. Those were mostly for her precious boys, the only persons she would ever need.

And when she had finally dealed with all those hard emotions, there were still one bomb ahead. Sometime between 2-4 am she had suddenly started thinking about Itachi. And boy, did she think about him too. She went through all his features, everything from his high cheekbones to his thin warms lips, form his well-build hard muscular body which was hot under her touch, to the gentleness of his hand, traveling around her body, making her gasp for air when he touched her sensitive spots.

And suddenly she felt very, **very **lustful.

Her body felt like she was on fire, _graving_ for something inside her, or not something, one particular thing for one certain person. She needed, **no,**_ wanted_ Itachi…

And then her mind went totally blank of everything else. She felt nothing more expect desire, lust and passion.

She felt a ranchy thudding in the area between her thighs and she had to press her legs harder together to mute the unwelcome feeling. It was no use because she couldn't stop thinking about Itachi and the thudding came back even stronger than before, aching to get touched. And so she couldn't resist herself any longer, she slowly slipped one of her hand under her shirt and made it's way to her left breast. Her skin was sweaty and hot and when she gently touched her breast she felt the nipple getting harder.

Breathing slowly she grapped her breast, first gently but then harder wanting to raise the enjoyable feeling that kept coming when she pushed it back and up. A nervous feeling made her bit her lip and she felt sweat dropping down from her forehead. When she added the second hand doing the same thing to her other breast she let out a loud whimper. Her pelvis was now going a little up and down on the bed, desperately trying to get some weight on it.

Her breathing came harder and she decited she needed to do something about that unbearable thudding in her abdomen. She let go of her right breast and grapped a pillow under her head, moving it next to her and spinning herself on it, so her abdomen was right on it.

Quickly she continued her breastgrapping with both of her hands and started lifting her pelvis hard up and down on the pillow. She felt odd pleasure which made her moan against the mattress and she tried adding her speed and roughness to find the hardest spot in the pillow where she could rub her abdomen.

When she couldn't find as tough spot as she would have liked she pushed the pillow aside and turned around again, so her face was meeting the roof. Letting go of her other breast her hand started traveling down her sweaty body, pushing her white panties off and revealing her pink bottom hair which were stained by slimy white liguid, her juice. Taking a gasping breath she slowly moved her index finger closer to her base, but then a sound of next room door opening made her literally jump up and stare at her room's door with wide open, frightened eyes.

When the door next to her's was shut and footsteps were heard going further away, she allowed herself to breath again. She let out a relieved breath and fell down to her bed, closing her eyes.

That had really scared her to death. If somebody would have walked in and saw what she was about to do…

A blush covered her face.

"Hell no!"

She took some slow breaths and stabilized herself before allowing her mind to think properly again. That door's opening and closing meant only one thing: _they were leaving._

A sudden rush of sadness overtook her as she thought about the next time they'd meet, they'd be enemies again. Ordered to kill each other. _No_, she didn't want that… But that's how life went. She was from Konoha, he from Akatsuki. She was a loyal kunoichi, he a missing ninja. They were not meant for each other and that was the truth.

But maybe…

Sakura smiled a little.

Maybe they would meet again… Not as an emenies… Yes, maybe… After all, there was hope.

Sometime around 6 am she found out that her panties were still lieing in the bed, next to her. Once again a red blush covered her face as she hurriedly put the wet panties back to their place.

* * *

Riiiiiight, just gotta say if somebody didn't get it, that Sakura is really stupid with all the things that has something to do with sex. Really, that poor girl didn't even know how to masturbate, she kind of just wondered what the hell was going on with the damn thudding... DD OH, and be proud of me, I just wrote my first almost-sex scene and it didn't suck that bad... Right...?

Please review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! ;3


	14. Cuuuutie

AN: Sup people? Here again as you see ;) You're just not going to get rid of me, not this easily, mwahahha.

I do not own Naruto or any characters from it. - _Damn_.

"Talk." _"Think." __**"Inner-think." **_

* * *

_Half a year after the whole inn episode._

Current location: unknown forest, somewhere in Mist

Mission to do: collect a rare herb, solo

Time given: no time limit

Mood: _B-O-R-E-D_ as hell.

Sakura sighed in boredom. She had spent two days in that god forsaken forest, she was sweaty, dirty and seriously tired of wasting her time in some freaky woods trying to find some herb which she wasn't even sure that exicted. Plus the forest was full of spiders size of her_ head _which she really was not so grateful of.

"This sucks ass..." Sakura gritted her teeth and jumped down from a tree branch to take rest.

"How am I ever going to find it from a forest big as this?"

She sighed again.

_"Maybe I should just go and ask from the village nearby? There are nothing but drunks and prostitutes there but surely they'll know something, right?" **"Yeah. Right. Like on our way here when you stopped to ask way from those Mist ninjas? How did that end up again? Oh yeah; us beating the bloody pulp out of those bastards. Not that I'm complaiting."** "Well how should I have known that they were so negative people? God, how could someone even be so full of anger and rage? It was like all they could do was just scream and attack me..." **"And they were ugly as hell also."**_

Sakura nodded and decided it was probably best not to go to the village. She was about to continue her searching when a quiet rustling got her attention. With a quick movement she had a kunai in her hand and was ready to strike if the situation needed.

She waited but nothing alarming happened.

_"Was it just my imagination?"_

She checked her surroundings and found nothing.

_"Weird." **"OH GOD, stay alarmed girl, I know these kinds of situations! First the dump girl decides that she's just hearing things and continues whatever she's doing with no worries at all and then, when she least expects, a dude with some gay looking mask comes and stabs her right through her chest and if she somehow manages to escape from him she'll stumble on every little rock on her way and run straight into some creepy looking little house, despite of all kind of signs and warnings with "TURN AROUND" "DO NOT GO!" "DANGER!" "THERE IS A MASSMURDERER IN THIS HOUSE!" "YOU GODDAMNED STUPID WOMAN DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR AND GO IN OR YOU'LL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" And that bitch will go in without a second thought."** "...You. Are so weird."_

A quiet sob was heard suddenly.

**_"NOOO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME MR. MASSMURDERER, NEVEEERRRRR! LET'S JUST SEE WHICH ONE OF US WILL DIE LIKE A HELPLESS BLOND WITH HUGE SILICONE BREASTS, LET'S JUST SEE!" _**_"BE QUIET! Massmurderers don't sob!__"_

Another sob was heard, a little louder this time.

_"Somebody's crying."_ Sakura moved silently towards the noice. **_"Great, let's go and get ourselves killed, shall we? You really don't have any kind of instict for self-protection, do you?"_**

She ignored her inner and hopped on a tree branch and looked down to see the source of the crying.

_"It's a-little boy...?"_ Her eyes softened at the sight. A little boy, no more than seven, sat there under the tree with his knees brought up against his chest and head lowered down while his arms hugged his legs tightly. He sobbed silently, his whole body shaking at the same. It was a sad view and Sakura couldn't take it, she hated crying children.

So with a sigh she jumped down from the branch and made as much as noice as she could so the boy would notice her. And as you can guess the boy's head snapped up to look at her with the most gorgeous light green eyes Sakura had ever seen and they were full of glossy tears. His mouth hung a little open as he continued staring at her with his eyes wide open, he was surprised and afraid.

Sakura put on the most friendliest look she had and smiled at him in a gently way.

"Hello there", she spoke softly and waved to him lightly. "Is everything alright?"

The boy closed his mouth quickly and looked at her scared.

_"Ugh, great, I scared him..." **"Way to go girl! Scaring cute, helpless little boys almost to shitless, have you no shame?" **"I know, I know!" **"Haven't I taught you any manners, young lady?"** "What are you now, my mum? Just cut the shit off, I already said I know!" **"Watch that language! I don't know where you got that attidute from, not from me that's for sure! It must have been that father of yours..."**_

Sakura cursed her inner inwardly before taking a notice of the boy again.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your friend", she tried to explain him.

The boy didn't seem to trust her words at all, he just continued watching her suspiciously, ready to flee at any moment.

"Look", Sakura sighed and knelt down carefully so he'd not get scared. "You're save with me," she said and wiped away the tears from his dirty cheeks "no one's going to hurt you, ok?"

The suspicious look remained on the boy's face but he still nodded slowly to her.

Sakura was pleased and she smiled widely at him. "You don't have to tell me what happened-" she saw him shaking his head slightly "-but I would at least want to know the name of such a goodlooking boy as you", she winked at him and saw his face turning scarlet.

"_H-Hiro-o_", he muttered silently and started playing with his forefingers nervously.

Sakura chuckled at the boy's shyness and she moved to sit next to him.

"Hiro...", Sakura mused "It means generous, doesn't it? It's a strong name, powerful, it suits you very well", she smiled to him.

Hiro blinked and slowly, very slowly lifted his head so his light green eyes which were still covered in tears met her jade green ones. His cheeks were burning red.

"A-a-re you goi-ing t-to hurt me-e?" he stuttered badly, tears in his cheeks.

Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows. What on earth had happened to his boy? How could anybody even _think_ about hurting such an innocent little child? And how could he suspect something like that from_ her_? She felt a little offended by his words and more than anything she wanted to get him believe that she was harmless to him. "No, I promise that Hiro, I'm not going to hurt you", she reassured him with a serious face.

Hiro looked like he didn't fully believe her words so Sakura sighed. "Listen, I don't like seeing little boys and girls cry. I like children, I really do. Hiro, I like you too, you don't seem like a bad child at all. Am I right?"

Hiro nodded his head shyly and Sakura grinned to him.

"Crying doesn't suit you, Hiro. You must save your tears for something more important, trust me, I know what I'm speaking. I myself have waisted too many tears for nothing and, really, you don't want to get to there, to that point where I was back then. Right?"

Hiro slowly nodded.

_**"Aww, what an adorable little dude, listening to what your saying and all..."**_

"What a breave boy", Sakura smiled to him.

Now also Hiro let a small smile on his lips.

"M-miss… Wh-at is your n-name?" he asked, still shy.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Hiro turned his head away, thinking about something before looking at her again.

"Sakura-chan… C-can I call y-you O-o-o-onee-chan…?" he stuttered badly again.

Sakura laughed gently. "Of course but only if I can call you Hiro-kun."

Hiro's light green pastille eyes glittered with happiness.

"Uhhuh", he nodded shyly, red still covering his face.

"How old are you, Hiro-kun?" Sakura asked and picked him on to her lab, having him blushing like a crazy.

_"So cuuuute...! Oh. God. I'm turning into a fangirl again!" **"O.O"**_

"I-I'm seven a-n-nd half", he stuttered and nervously looked at everything else than her.

"I see", Sakura chuckled "so you're a big boy already, huh?"

Again he nodded with a blush.

_**"Oh. My. God! He's just waaaaaay too cute! *GIGGLE*"** "I know! And his eyes, oh just look at those eyes! They just are something to die for!" **"Uuuuhhhuh! I wanna hug him! Let me hug him! Let me, let me, let me!"** "Hush you there! His mine, you hear, MINE!"_

Just then Sakura noticed one thing about him. It was odd she didn't catch it earlier, the boy, Hiro, was kind of dirty. His clothes were pretty filthy and had torned here and there. He didn't smell, but his hair was messy and his face was a little bit muddy.

But before she had a second chance to think about it, her attention was stolen by him mumbling something to her.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-kun, could you repeat that?"

"I said Onee-chan is very beautiful" Hiro mumbled louder, face glowing red.

Sakura blinked. Then she smiled cutely. "Thank you for the compliment, Hiro-kun."

And then for the first time he grinned at her, showing fully his perfect teeth line. "I haven't seen Onee-chan here before. I wonder if you are from another village?"

Sakura nodded and put some of his hair aside, revealing more of his face. "I am. I come from Konoha."

Hiro lowered his head a little, he was thinking again."Onee-chan… Are you… A-are you…" he started but stopped then.

"Yes Hiro-kun?" Sakura encouraged him.

"Uhh, nothing… Why is Onee-chan here?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Well", Sakura thought if she could trust him "Let's just say I have to find something from here. A herb, actually."

"From-from here?" Hiro asked tilting his head curiously.

Sakura nodded and wondered what he was up to.

"Onee-chan, maybe I could-I could help you? I know these woods like my own pockets, I know what kind of flowers and plants grow here and where they can be found."

Sakura scratched her neck.

"As much as I'd love to take you with me, Hiro-kun, it'll be dangerous and-"

"Don't worry Onee-chan, I'm not afraid of anything! I promise I wouldn't get in your way and I' be useful to you after all I do know all the dangerous areas here and-"

"Hiro-" Sakura sighed "I'm not so sure if it'd be such an good idea. I mean, what about your parents? Wouldn't they be kind of upset if you just disappeared like that for hours?" Sakura asked while biting her lower lip. She was not feeling comfortable with the idea of taking this young boy with her, not at all.

Hiro stared at her blankly for a couple of seconds before turning to look at the ground.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, Onee-chan", he said and smiled sadly.

_**"Ok. Well, this is getting kind of suspicious right now."** "Tell me about it..."_

"Hiro-kun, just where do you live?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Hiro's mouth went into a straight line as his cheeks began gaining a little red colour. He started playing with his forefingers again and avoided looking into her eyes.

_**"Suuuspicioouusss...!"**_

"A-at the nearby village..." he said quietly.

_**"... No way... You've got to be kidding me. Is he saying that he's actually living in that crappy little village full of drunken criminals? Well that's just great, that's just fucking great!"** "And he's back with the stuttering again."_

"_Where_ in there exactly do you live?" Sakura continued her interrogation.

Hiro's face turned scarlet.

"Hiro?"

"A-at the orph-anage-e..." he whispered.

...

"Oh", Sakura blinked.

It all made sense now. Those torned clothes, his muddy face and that rather odd behaviour of his. He was an orphan. He was an orphan and living in a orpahange in a village full of drunks.

_**"Well, fuck. That's all I got to say**__**. Fuck."**_

Sakura felt kind of bad. It was clear that this subject was hard to him and the way she had pushed him to speak of something like that- God, she just felt horrible. She wanted to make it up to him and she knew just how to.

"Ok then", Sakura nodded and saw him looking at her questionably "You can come with me. I'm sure you'll be a great help to me, right?"

Hiro's eyes lighted up as a big grin spread on his face. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist tightly while repeating 'thank you's over and over again.

_**"LOOK OUTER! We're getting hugged! WE'RE GETTING HUGGED! I think I'm going to faint."**_

"So Hiro-kun, show me the way", Sakura laughed and petted his head.

* * *

Hiro is such a cutie... AND I apologize, this was kind of useless chapter I admit... BUT in the next one I promise to throw more Akatsuki people in so we'll get more action and messy situations! HURRAY! But untill then;

Please review!

NyaaNyaa-san thanks and bows ;3


	15. It's about to get messy

AN: Moi! Just adding a new chapter, hope you enjoy!

And people; I do not own Naruto or any characters from it! (Thought some, like Hiro, is MINE!)

"Talking." _"Thinking." **"Inner-thinking."**_

* * *

Hiro and Sakura walked side by side through the forest. They were on their way to a certain area where Hiro knew a lot of different herbs and flowers grew. While walking to there they had talked about all kind of stuff and they had both gotten to know each other a little better. And as more of their lifes was told, the more they felt _connected_.

But a bothering thought had come into Hiro's mind and he couldn't help but to ask Sakura, his new Onee-chan about it.

"Onee-chan," he started, deep in thought and uncertain if what he was thinking was true. "Are you alone in this _mission_?"

A dangerous twink passed Hiro's eyes and Sakura didn't catch his obvious trap. So she foolishly nodded and smiled: "Well-," and** THEN** she realized her mistake... She had just got fooled by a seven-year-old boy and now he knew she was a ninja.

Great.

**_"Sometimes I really am ashame of being apart of you... Oh, and I'm sorry to break this up to you like this, but, your ninja skills really sucks ass, girl." _**_"HEY! How the hell was I supposed to know that he was such a sneaky little boy? I thought he was innocent and all!" **"Pfft, excuses, excuses..."**_

"I KNEW IT!" Hiro yelled with wide eyes, pointing at her with his forefinger and getting Sakura's attention back to him.

"I_ KNEW_ YOU WERE A NINJA!" another yell came and Sakura slapped her forehead with the her hand.

"I just KNEW something was up and-_god_-ONEE-CHAN, why didn't you_ tell_ me you were a ninja?" Hiro rambled, getting all excited.

Sakura sighed. There was no point hiding it anymore, was there? **_"You. Are. A. TOTALLY. Hopeless. Case. Now go to a dark corner and be ashame of yourself." _**

"I thought that it would be better to keep it as a secret but," Sakura sighed again, ignoring her inner "I guess you are just too smart to notice these kind of things, huh?"

Hiro grinned widely at her.

"_Uhhuh,_ I got suspicious when you kept glancing around with alarmed eyes like something would happen or someone would suddenly jump on you," he smiled, blushing a little.

"Also, your weapon bag helped me a little", he chuckled, scratching his neck.

Sakura cursed herself inwardly. Was there even a _possibility_ that a grown kunoichi could be this careless? And against a small child... She felt like sulking right now, she was such a _horrible_ ninja. **_"Oh this humilation...!" _**_"Tell me about it..."_

"So, Onee-chan, tell me-" Hiro looked at her with a passionate glint in his light green eyes "-are you _strong_?"

In a blink of an eye Sakura's depression was gone. She watched him a little while, her gaze jumping from his eye to another, pondering about his question.

**Was she strong? **

_"They all say I'm strong but-but... Am I truly?"_

"Sometimes-" she whispered, wrinkling her eyebrows "Sometimes I wish I was stronger..."

Hiro nodded slowly, accepting her choice of words.

"**I'm** going to be strong," he stated seriously "Because then I can protect the ones I care about."

Sakura froze to look at the boy. It had to be the way he spoke it or the way how his face held his determination but any way, Sakura felt like she just saw a little Naruto in front of her again, in this boy. She knew what he meant and she was glad that his goal was something so pure and unselfish, but hell, how could he remind her of _Naruto-nii_ so much? Yes, it was true that not many child thought about things like that, Hiro seemed to be way more mature than other children in his age and that was something that Naruto never was-**or actually** _still_ isn't, so how could it be that they resembled each other so much?

Just the thought about Hiro being so passionate about a thing like protecting other people made Sakura proud of him. Hiro and Naruto held the same kind of spirit that she admired in a person. She felt like the boy was some sort of a_ saint_ that she should be looking up to and-and-and, well, you know, admire.

_"So unselfish... So innocent... What a pure, pure little boy. Like an angel. Oh my, he's an angel from the skies!" **"Err... You're getting too cliche Sakura-dear, and it's getting annoying." **"Such a beautiful child, so handsome! He's really just perfect, isn't he?"** "Stop it. Stop it now. You're raping my ears." **"Wanting to protect others, what an amazing boy he is...! Unique should I say?" **"Oh God...! Just shut up already!" **"Yes, yes, he is a rare pearl in this black ocean we all are in... So sad, so sad, his talents will never be truly found in a place like this, neverrrrrh!"** "FINE! You want it like that, huh? You like that awfull cliche shit, huh? Well let me just give you cliche; I SEE TREES OF GREEN, RED FUCKING ROSES TOO! I SEE THEM BLOOM, FOR ME AND YOU, BITCH! AND I THINK TO MYSELF; WHAT A FUCKING WONDERFUL WOOOOORRRLLDD! I SEE SKIES OF BLUE~!"**_

Sakura ignored her inner and continued looking at Hiro in her dazzled little bubble, having her own odd magical moment (some people would think she's a pedophile...) and all of the sudden a lone tear escaped from her eye. Hiro of course noted this immediately.

"Onee-chan-! Are you ok?" his concerned voice suddenly broke the magic Sakura was having. "I'm sorry Onee-chan! I didn't meant to make y-you cry!" his stuttering came back as he became worried he had done something wrong.

Sakura chuckled silently and wiped the lonely tear away with a quick movement.

"Now what are you talking about Hiro-kun?" she cocked up an eyebrow to him.

"I made y-you cry...," Hiro mumbled, ashamed of himself "I'm sorry Onee-chan, I'm sorry!"

Sakura shook her head._ "Silly boy... Why are you so worried over such a little thing?" _A tiny smirk was on her mouth, she knew what to do next. _"It's time to enlight the mood, dear Hiro-kun..."_

"_Now now_ Hiro-kun," Sakura began with a teasing tone, looking at the boy with big, innocent eyes "-you _must_ be seeing things. I said I don't like the whole crying stuff, don't you remember anymore, ne?"

Hiro pouted a little and crossed his arms in front of him.

"But I saw you, you _were_ crying!" he argued back.

Sakura shook her head and sighed dramatically: "Hiro-kun, maybe there is nothing wrong with your eyes after all, perhaps there's something wrong with your _ears_? Ne, ne, Hiro-kun, are you deaf?" she pinched his ear "Dear god, you really _can't_ hear a word I'm saying, can you?** NOOOO**! This can't be true, please tell me you can hear my voice Hiro-kun! ANSWER ME, MY DEAR DEAF CHILD!"

Hiro started to laugh.

"You're** silly** Onee-chan! I can hear just fine, there is nothing wrong with me _or_ my ears! It's _you_ the one who haves some serious mental issues!" he grinned, his previous sadness long gone.

Sakura smirked inwardly, her plan had worked._ "It always does..." _Sakura felt proud of herself when she knew she had once again succesfully saved the day. It was good to see the young boy all happy and laughing and now it was time to put on the next phase of her childish act.

"What was that, Hiro-kun?** LA LA LA**! I can't hear you! **LA LA LA**! What did you say again, something about me and my mental issues, huh?" Sakura sang, putting her fingers in her ears.

"YES! AND SOME SERIOUS PROBLEMS THEY ARE TOO!" Hiro laughed with tears in his eyes. His laughter grew and he had to kneel down to hold his stomach.

Sakura gasped loudly and hurried to him.

"OH MY GOD, HIRO-KUN! Are you alright? Is your tummy hurting?" she saw his laughter die a little "Poor little boy, your tummy must be aching with pain! Here, I'll help you!" she suddenly started tickling him all around his stomach.

Hiro began laughing like a maniac.

"HA HA HA HA! ONEE-CHAN! HA HAHA, STOP IT! IT TICKLES!"

Sakura looked at him innocently and stopped tickling him.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to check if you're alrig-" "Well **stop** it!" Hiro interrupted her.

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. _"Perfect." _Next was the part where she played her 'offended' card.

"You're so **mean,** Hiro-kun!" she huffed and looked away.

"I am_ not_!" Hiro defended himself with a loud voice

"Yes, you _are_!"

"No, I am **not**!"

"You** are**!"

"I'm not!"

"Uhhuh!"

"Na-aa!"

"Yeeeeeessssshhhhhh!"

"Onee-chan, this is getting ridiculous!" Hiro laughed and playfully punched her arm.

Sakura was about to answer him with a _really_ unmatured way when her Inner suddenly decided to disturp her. **_"Oi girl, I know that this is like totally the wrong time and all but if you happen to be interested or something then there's two kinda powerfull charka signals near us."_**

Sakura's eyes froze.

_"What! You're gotta be kidding me!"_ **_"I'm so not... Check it yourself if you want."_**

Hiro tilted his head at Sakura's sudden mood change. He was about to ask what was wrong when her hand was placed over his mouth.

"Shhh…" she hussed and looked serious so the boy would understand to be quiet.

Sakura closed her eyes and focused searching for any kind of different chakra signal in the forest. If her Inner was right and she truly had sensed a chakra signal close, it would be really dangerous for Hiro to be there. And if it was an enemy… Shit, it would not end well. Sakura breathed slowly and hoped it was just her Inner's imagination.

"Shit…" she cursed as she indeed found what her Inner had told her about. **_"Told you. Thanks for the trust by the way, makes me feel so high and important to you..."_**

There were two chakra signals in the forest, pretty near to them. And judging by them, the ninjas were really powerfull and definitely _not_ Sakura's allies.

"O-Onee-chan…?" Hiro whispered, eyes unsure.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked dead serious when she spoke to him quietly: "Hiro, there is an enemy close to us."

Hiro's eyes widened a little and Sakura was grateful that the boy took this seriously. Just to know that he knew now was not the time to play around made the situation in Sakura's mind much lighter.

"Listen now carefully, you must do what I say without any questions or what so ever, I am not taking any chances with this, ok?"

Hiro nodded slowly and Sakura felt the chakra signals getting closer all the time. Her panic started to rise.

"It is dangerous to be in here right now, even if you were with me. So listen, you _must_ run Hiro. Run away as fast as you can and find a safe hiding place from the village. Do not look back or let anything disturb you, just keep running untill you know you're save and hide as long as you know for sure it's save."

Sakura saw a glint of worry in Hiro's eyes and oddly it seemed to be directed on her.

"Don't worry about me, Hiro, I'll keep myself save. I promise, when I have settled this I'll come and find you, ok?"

Again he nodded.

"Good boy," Sakura smiled and pecked his forehead quickly. "Now go!"

And then Hiro took off as fast as he could, leaving a worrying Sakura behind him. "_If something happens to him… God, if something happens to him…" "**That little dude haves to watch for himself for a while now…"** "But if someone dares to even** touch** him, I swear I'll fucking rip that son of a bitch's heart out!" **"I'm totally with you on that one, sister!"**_

**_**Here I orginally thought of finishing this chapter but, what the heck, let's keep on going!**_**

Sakura hardened her eyes, she heard sounds and voices coming at her. She didn't bother to hide, they had propaply already sensed her being there and also if she got them both focusing on her that'd give Hiro more time to get away.

Her heart began pumping hard when she heard a male voice near. _"Not yet...! Hiro isn't far away enough!"_

"Goddamn, **_NO_** Kakuzu! I will _not_ fucking go and _strip_ myself in the village to get you some money! Why the fuck would I? Go _yourself_ if you need the money so bad or shit like that! For_ fucks_ sake, man...!" Sakura heard the voice speak.

_"You gotta be kidding me... Didn't they sense me or what?"_

"Don't _**yell**,_ you brainless moron!" the other man spoke and Sakura was getting curious of them and their rather _odd_ conversation. "And what is the big deal in stripping? You do know we could get good money from that? Besides, you're already walking around with no shirt on, just loose the pants and make some shaky-shaky mooves and-"

"_SERIOUSLY_, Kakuzu! I'm not whoring myself in the village!"

"It's not '_whoring_'. It's called stripping. You'll hardly even notice what you'd be doing-"

"For Jashin's sake, NO! Do you even undestand me, huh, you deaf fucker? I'm telling you; that's against my fucking **_religion_**!"

The two men stepped into the clearing where Sakura was waiting for them. They stopped their odd arquiment and looked at Sakura a little stunned, they clearly hadn't been expecting to bump into someone. All of the three of them blinked. Once. Twice.

"Holy fucking _Jashin-sama_!" the other man with silver hair yelled, pointing at Sakura "Kakuzu, does that girl have fucking** pink** hair or what?"

The other man sighed in a little irritated way.

"Yes, yes Hidan, I do believe so."

Sakura looked both of them up and down and she switched the supporting foot under her in obvious discomfort. She didn't like what she saw; black cloats with red clouds._** "Akatsuki. ... Great. This is like the third time we've bumped into that organization in these past few years! What the fuck are you girl, some criminal magnet?" **_

Sakura stood silent, watching them when she felt an odd shudder going through her spine. The silver haired man had suddenly started grinning widely at her as if he had just realized something highly important while gazing at her and his purple eyes held a certain dangerous glint that Sakura didn't like.

"A virgin", the man licked his lips "Jashin-sama will be so pleased...!"

_to be continued..._

* * *

Hurray! Finished this! It was about the time! Now, I really promise to update this very, very soon! ...

...

I swear!

...

You believe me?

Good.

...

Teehee, you _retards_...

Please review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! ;3


	16. Pedograndpa

A/N: Dear readers, the situation is following: I really was just about to quit this whole fanfiction-thing and had already deleted all my future chapters of this story and from the other ones as well. What was the cause of my sudden frustration and change of mind? Well, couple of months ago I happily discovered that had, and I kid you not now, **ERASED** my loved HidanXSaku fanfiction! Christmas magic was my sweet baby, I nursed it carefully and gave my time to it and now-now IT'S DEAD! You can only imagine how angry I was. And that's not even the worst, the worst was that I HADN'T EVEN COPIED IT ANYWHERE so I will never get it back anymore! And all this just because I had one, I repeat, ONE FUC**** curseword in the summary! And because of that all my hard work doesn't excist anymore! And I still got upset just thinking about it.

That's the reason for my late update. I'm still not sure if I'm okay enough going to continue. Anyway I got over my childish behaviour and wrote this chapter again, just for you my dear readers, not for , never again for it again. I'm having a complicated relationship with it right now.

For advance I apologize for my shitty English. And I do not own Naruto.

"Talking." _"Thinking." **"Inner-thinking."**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Pedo-grandpa

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the silver haired man._** "What the fuuuuuuuck? Is this guy for real? I DO NOT look that much like a virgin! Even thought I am one... And now I'm turning my blaiming eyes at you, Sakura... STILL! How could he yell such a thing out loud for the whole world to hear? Oh, this humiliation!"** "Now is not the time for this Inner, I'm getting bad vibes from him." _

The man with the mask covering half of his face sighed and glared at the shirtless man, his partner.

"Do it quickly then, I'm not waiting for your fat ass any more than I already have to," he stated.

The silver haired man giggled oddly and took a predatory step towards Sakura while licking his lips.

"Oh, I'm going to savor this. Jashin-sama will be so pleased...!" he murmured and noticed the pinkette getting creeped out and looking like ready to flee at any second. "Now now, don't even think about running away, little bitch," he giggled. "You should be fucking honoured to serve Jashin-sama with your pathetic little life. Ohhh, I can't fucking decide, should I make you _scream_ _out_ his name or should I just suffocate you and watch you gasp for air? Can't decide, can't decide...!"

Sakura felt a shudder of fear. This man was serious, he really was going to sacrifice her. The thought of being too weak to stand up against him flashed through her mind and she got paralyzed for a second untill she forced the images of her bloodied body out of her head and got the grip of herself again. _"Inner, what do you think we should-" **"God, what a psycho, seriously."** "Huh?"_

"Come, come little kitten. Come to papa now and let me spill your blood all over me, bitch," the man grinned.

_**"No. No, I was wrong. He's not just a psycho. He's a pedophile too. Goddamned, he's sick."** "He's-he's talking about my blood? Oh God..." **"Yup, a psycho-pedo."**_

Sakura's eyes sharpened as an idea came from her inner's words. _"A pedophile you say, eh...?" **"Well, duh, yes. Ohhhh! Kukuku, I know where this is going!" **_With a confident mind Sakura removed all kind of hints of fear from her face and relaxed her body completely. It was time to put the act on.

"'_Little kitten.._.?'" a suppressed giggle came from the pinkette's lips leaving the two men still. Sakura's hands shot in front of her mouth in an embarassed way and she quickly tried to cover her "inappropriate" behaviour. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it...! It's just-just that-I mean** really**...? 'Little kitten'...? That's the best you could do, mister?" she asked in an innocent way and enjoyed how taken back both of the men looked. "Nobody uses so lame names anymore! And-and _'come to papa'_? Seriously? I can't even describe how pedophile that sounds."

"Pedophile...?" the silver haired man muttered still too shocked to fully realize her words.

The other man with the mask let out a small chuckle. "Well, this is new," he said and gazed at Sakura with a newly found interest in his odd-coloured eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the jashinist yelled as he finally had recovered from his shock, "A PEDOPHILE! **_ME_**? FUCK YOU, BITCH! I am not some goddamned pedophile! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING LAME, HUH?"

Sakura tilted her head in a confused way and didn't look at all bothered of the man's loud yelling. "Oh, I'm sorry mister, I really did thought so... Are you-are you just plain** horny** then perhaps...? Maybe you should know that I'm really too young for a grandpa like you and I'm not that keen on having sex with at least twice my age old man. So could you just please stop harassing me and go take care of your er-_problem_ with someone else?" she stated as innocently as a child earning another chuckle from the masked man.

"Say-SAY WHAT, YOU LITLLE FUCK? Listen now you pink haired little bitch; STOP FLATTERING YOURSELF, LIKE I WOULD EVER WANT TO FUCK YOU, I HAVE NO FUCKING INTEREST IN YOU OTHER THAN SACRIFICE YOU TO MY JASHIN-SAMA! And I'm fucking young as hell, don't you even dare to go to there, bitch!" the silver head yelled with a red face.

"No, actually you're _old_ as hell... But ok, ok I already understood it mister, you don't have to yell. It's alright, really, not every man likes girls! And it's understandable that you're releasing your sexual frustrations on an innocent passer-by because your gay lover-," Sakura's eyes went to the other man, "- isn't fulfilling your expectations and lacks the skills you'd desire. But I'm not a relationship therapist, I can't help you with your problems in that field so, please, would you kindly stop bothering me already?" Sakura smirked inwardly, she just loved annoying the hell out of people and this man was almost begging for it.

"_GAY_...! Oh, FUCK THIS, you're going to die right now, bitch!" the silver haired man growled and for Sakura's surprise threw his three-headed scythe at her with one quick movement.

"-shit!" Sakura breathed and stooped down fast before the scythe flashed over her and hit the tree behind with a loud noice. Sakura took a fast breath as she noticed the scythe's blades almost peeping out from the behind of the thick tree. She snapped her head towards the silver head with an angry expression on her face. "You _bastard_! You almost hit me with that ridiculously huge weapon of your's!" she exlaimed dramatically while pointing at the scythe and herself.

"That was the idea, dumb bitch!" the man yelled back and was about to lunge at her.

"**Hidan**!" a new, raspy voice came suddenly and all the three of them snapped their heads to the newcomer's side. "Hidan, that's enough already," a big and blue skinned man spoke in a rather breathless way.

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the man. "Fishy-chan...!" she whispered in a shocked way.

Warmness and pure relief took over her as realized it was the same man she had secretly missed in her heart. A happy smile made it's way to her face as she made an eye contact with the said man and saw him nodding his head in a certain way telling her that he was there for her. He had come **for her** and she was safe now, her Fishy-chan wouldn't let them kill her! The fear had vanished away and she was full of relief now. "Fishy-chaaan!" she yelled with a huge smile and runned to hug him.

The two other Akatsuki men turned to her in a shocked way and watched her running to him with wide eyes. Kisame just ignored their gazes and grinned as he opened his blue arms for the girl and caught her into his strong embrace. "You made me run quite a way to here, Pinky. Luckily I came just in time," Kisame smirked and looked at her in a disapproval way. "Why can't you just stay out of trouble?"

**"WHAT THE FUCK**!" came a yell at the background but Kisame and Sakura just ignored it and continued talking.

"Like I would know Fishy-chan, troubles just seems to find me everywhere I go...," Sakura grinned awkwardly. "But you know, I missed you soooo much! You guys had already left that morning and I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to you! How mean was that, huh?" she pouted and got him to pet her head.

"I know, I know. That was a horrible morning for me, there were some roque-ninjas near so we had to leave early and what made it worse was that I had the **worst** hangover ever," Kisame sighed at the memory.

Sakura chuckled in a knowing way. "You don't say? You two were giggling together like some lovesick school girls that night, it was a sight to be honest... I have never seen Kakashi-sensei so lifeless as that morning, the man had somehow even managed to lost his left foot shoe," she recalled.

Kisame rubbed his neck in a quilty way. "Yeah... I was wondering whose shoe that was under the covers of Samehada," he just smiled at Sakura's blaiming gaze. "We kinda had a little drinking game and-well, that's all you need to know. Anyways, the man wasn't as bad as I thought. He knows how to drink, that's all I'm going to tell you," he chuckled.

Sakura was about to comment to that but an ear hurting yelling stole their attention.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, KISAME?! WHAT IS THIS PUSSYNESS I'M WITNESSING HERE? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! I DEMAND NOT TO BE IGNORED! YOU FUCKING BLUE BASTARD, GIVE ME SOME FUCKING ANSWERS RIGHT NOW!"

Kisame sighed and looked at Hidan with no interest in his eyes at all. He was a little irritated that the jashinist had ruined their perfect reunion. "What?" he asked bluntly.

Hidan looked like he was about to explode. "'_WHAT_'? '_WHAT_'! I'LL TELL YOU FUCKING '_WHAT_'! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING ALL GAY WITH THAT PINK HAIRED BITCH? EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE FUCKING_ RAPING_ MY EYES WITH THIS SHIT! FOR FUCKS SAKE MAN, _TELL ME_!" he yelled angrily.

Kisame growled a little in an annoyed way and turned his eyes to the third man's side. "Kakuzu, would you please shut your partner up? He's making me deaf soon and I'm afraid I'll have to kill him if he continues playing a goddamned drama queen," he stated seriously.

The masked man, Kakuzu, just shook his head for Kisame's surprise. "No Kisame, I actually want an explation to your actions also," he said.

The atmosphere suddenly changed into a more dangerous one and Sakura felt as if the situation was ready to explode at any second into a massive fight. Kakuzu and Kisame had some kind of an intense staring contest with each other and nobody said a word for what it felt like an hour. Even Hidan kept quiet as the two men fought silently for the dominance.

"I have no reason to explain my actions to you Kakuzu. I do what I want, when I want. I don't see why I should keep you informed about my personal life," Kisame said dangerously.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed in a displeased way to his answer but despite that he nodded slowly and let it go. Sakura gulped silently and let out a nervous breath before she turned to Kisame hoping to get the subject into a more lighter one. "So, Fishy-chan, uhhh, just what the_ hell_ are you doing here in the middle of nowhere with that pedo-grandpa there and that-err-really creepy man out there..?" she asked and pointed at Hidan and Kakuzu.

Kisame sent her a humorous look while the two other men glared holes into the back of her head.

"Pedo-grandpa...?" Kisame asked while holding his laughter and looking at Hidan.

"OI! Shut the fuck up bitch before I really loose it!" Hidan growled and glared hard at the pinkette.

"And do_ what_?" Sakura asked in a bored tone. Inwardly she let out loud curses for pissing him off even more but she just couldn't stop herself. "Hit me with your walking stick, **Grandpa**...? Oh, how I'm _afraid_."

Hidan tightened his fists and looked at her a murder in his violet eyes. "I'm really fucking going to **kill you**, you little pink fuck," he muttered darkly and was ready to attack her when Kisame stood up.

"You touch her-," the shark-like man said and raised his Samehada into a fighting position to show how serious he was, "-and I'll make sure you really _can't_ come back to alive anymore."

Hidan just let out a bored '_hmph_' and was about to say something when Kakuzu made it before him. "Just what kind of relationship do you share with this girl, Kisame?" he asked and once again the two men shared a serious eye contact.

Again Sakura cursed, she so didn't want them to stat a fight.

Kisame seemed to think about it before saying seriously: "It's something you'd never understand."

Kakuzu wasn't fully satisfied with his answer and it was obvious in his eyes but nonetheless he nodded to the blue skinned man and turned then to his partner's side. "We will not touch the girl," an order came to the jashinist who wasn't at all pleased of it.

"FUCK YOU MAN! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TELLING ME WHAT TO DO? I'LL FUCKING KILL THE BITCH IF I WANT TO, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PERMISSION TO DO SO! FOR ALL I CARE YOU CAN SUCK YOUR DICK AND LEAVE MY BUSINESS ALONE!" Hidan raged to him, spit flying and all.

Sakura flinched as she noticed a dark aura forming all over Kakuzu, the man was getting madder and madder and it wouldn't promise no good. The air around them was once again tense and terrifying and now even Kisame stood silent beside Sakura who had unconsciously moved closer to him. Kakuzu's form seemed to grow darker and darker and for Sakura's horror some odd black strings had started coming out of his sleeves and were slowly moving towards the now nervous Hidan. Sakura held her breath as she watched at the strings with scared eyes and wondered what was that man made of.

"One more word," Kakuzu whispered in a low tone, "One more word and I will_ rip_ your limbs apart."

Hidan glared at him and spat on the ground while watching the strings around him very carefully.

"Now," Kakuzu continued, "let's make this clear; we will not harm the girl. Not now and not in the future-," he stated and a sudden thought came into his mind which he added in, "-but **if** Kisame would suddenly change his mind about her and gave up protecting her then it would be _me_ owning her and selling her for a good money. You wouldn't ever even have the chance to touch her, you bastard," he explained slowly, enjoying the situation. "Is this clear to you?"

Hidan rolled his eyes angrily. "Fucking unbeliavable...! Giving me orders, what an asshole..." he muttered before saying; "I fucking_ guess_ so then."

Kakuzu nodded and the strings retreated back to his sleeves in a second. "Good."

Sakura let out a breath and looked at Kakuzu with a newly found respect in her eyes. Even thought the man was creepy as hell he still held a strong aura which Sakura honored. Kisame nodded gratefully to the masked man and turned then to Sakura's side to change the subject. "So Pinky, what are_ you_ doing here, all along, without your annoying teammates yelling and jumping all around you?" he asked teasingly.

Sakura forced her eyes away from Kakuzu and looked at Kisame with a funny expression. "I** do** get solomissions just like any other capable ninja out there," she explained in a rather sarcastic way, "And I really should put you guys on an arrest or something for being an enemy S-class ninjas, a danger to the whole wide world and-well, very _evil_ minded."

Kisame laughed at that and also Hidan let out a small snicker. "And just how are you going to do that when it's three of us against one you...?" the sharkman smirked playfully.

"I have my ways Fishy-chan," Sakura smiled, "I have my ways..." **_"The hell you have... You'd lose like a sucker against them in the first half minute." _**"But you never told me what you were doing here with these two sunshines. Should I-erm, be worried?" she continued ignoring her inner.

Kisame's smirk vanished and he let out a grunt as he thought about it. "We're on a_ vacation_...," he muttered in an irritated way like it was the most unpleasant thing to happen to a man.

"Vacation...?" Sakura repeated slowly after him. **_"HOLY CRAP! THIS PLACE IS SOON GOING TO BE FULL OF S-CLASS CRIMINALS AND-AND-AND-AND WE'RE HERE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRL, HOW CAN ALWAYS GET YOURSELF INTO THE DEEPEST SHIT AROUND? Sometimes I really hate to be a part of you...!" _**"How nice of your boss to give some free time to you guys, I would've thought that terrorists and S-class criminals don't get any holydays," she giggled nervously. "Wow, so, the whole_ Akatsuki_ meets here today then, eh? That's really_-**something**_... Hehe. The whole village full of _mass murderers_, I think I'll stay the hell away from your way then," she added.

Kisame just gave her a funny look. "Don't worry Pinky, we're not here to kill people or anything-no **_wait_**. Well, of course someone will always get killed, I mean we **are** talking about Akatsuki here. There's always going to be '_accidents_' and just annoying people pissing the hell out of one of us and-_of course_-we have this one sadistic bastard here, you know. I'd be lying if I'd say that no-one's going to die but, well, you get the point, right?" he grinned playfully and Sakura just gave him a pointed look.

"Well that's just_ soooo_ good to hear, I'm feeling much better now," she said sarcastically. "You guys really_ earn_ somekind of a break from your _hard_ work. You know, or else you'd might just get_ crazy_ or something. And I don't just mean crazy, I mean **crazy**-crazy and that wouldn't be good now, would it?"

"Calm down Pinky," Kisame chuckled "Our Leader is going to be here also to 'watch' after us-" "**Kisame**," Kakuzu's voice interrupted him, "You might want to watch out what you tell her."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed while nodding her head. She was suddenly paralyzed at the thought of their Leader being somewhere close to them. "That really isn't something I'd like to hear," she whispered out.

Kisame's brows wrinkled and he was about to ask what was wrong when a scream echoed through the forest scaring the birds and making them fly away with a flapping sound. Sakura's blood escaped from her face as she immediately turned her head towards the place where the screaming had come and only one thought filled her otherwise blank mind: _"Hiro!"_

"No...!" she breathed out terrified and before Kisame had time to ask she had already fleed away to the forest.

"Pinky!" Kisame yelled after head and cursed when he was given no reply. "Wait! Where are you going?" he tried again before going after her.

Both of them were out of the sight and two Akatsuki members was left at the square. Hidan and Kakuzu exchanged glances as they realized they had just been ditched there together.

"Don't fucking look at me like I'd got some answers you asshole. I'm still mad at you," Hidan muttered to Kakuzu before they also took off to the forest to find what had caused such a drama.

_to be continued_

* * *

I'm kind of taking a liking of Kakuzu for some reason. He's cool. Hidan's not that bad either. :) More of Akatsuki in the next chapter (when I have time to write it...)

Sorry again for grammatical errors people!

Please review!

NyaaNyaa-chan thanks and bows! :3


End file.
